


what's new, pussycat?

by ValerieHayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cat Harry, Come Eating, Cuddling, Feminine Harry, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hybrid Harry, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Masturbation, Mating, Nudism, Oblivious Louis, Pain Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Territorial Harry, Top Louis, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alternative universe, cat behaviour, catnip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 56,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: La vida de Louis se tambalea cuando termina llevándose a un gatito a casa una noche después del trabajo. Su mundo se vuelve totalmente al revés cuando el gatito se convierte en un hombre gato un mes después.Esta es una historia de amor floreciente, que establece límites, aprende a ser humano… y chistes de gato. Tantos chistes de gato.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, past Aiden Grimshaw/Louis Tomlinson - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. En el que la vida de Louis Tomlinson se vuelve de cabezas por un gatito

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what's new, pussycat?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652449) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Louis suspiró y lentamente comenzó a ordenar la tienda, tarareando para sí mismo mientras apilaba tazas recién lavadas y secas en el estante. Limpió a fondo las máquinas y se aseguró de desenchufar las más costosas, y las que podían incendiarse con sólo mirarlas, observando el resplandor del crepúsculo por la ventana delantera del café donde trabajaba. La lluvia caía, nada pesada, pero lo suficiente como para difuminar las farolas de la calle y darle un buen baño si no tenía cuidado.

Louis era el único en el turno de cierre en Grinder; sí, era alarmantemente similar al nombre de la aplicación homosexual, y estaba bastante (98%) seguro de que su jefe de mierda, Nick Grimshaw, lo había hecho a propósito. _Si_ él estaba siendo perfectamente honesto, era bastante divertido, y la multitud realmente incluía muchos gays hipsters. Era parte de la razón por la que había aceptado el trabajo, quería probar y conectarse un poco más, coquetear un poco, tal vez ir a algunas citas.

En cambio, tenía que lidiar con Nick constantemente rozando la línea del acoso sexual, oler a café molido, con frecuencia quemándose las manos con productos horneados o bebidas servidas al vapor, y escuchar el talento de mierda que se vertía en la jodida noche indie todos los viernes. Louis nunca quería escuchar otra canción sobre derribar al gobierno, y él iba a gritar si veía a otro chico barbudo con gafas y una camisa de franela sobre una camiseta sin mangas. ¡Sólo podía aguantar cierta cantidad de cuadros!

Honestamente, la única razón por la que se quedó fue porque había nombrado y creado algunas de las bebidas, y Niall lo desheredaría si no obtenía la receta de los biscotti de Nick antes de que dijera _sayonara_. Era un trabajo que había aprendido a hacer sin pensar, y le pagaba lo suficiente como para mantenerlo en su apartamento de una habitación en la parte más agradable de la ciudad, por lo que se quedaba, al menos por ahora. Incluso si aún estaba preocupado de que su alma estuviera siendo succionada con lentitud hacia el agujero negro en el armario de limpieza.

Afortunadamente, por fin cerraron—Grinder cerraba a las nueve en punto los domingos, y Louis no había visto el pelo de un cliente desde las 8:15. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, rápidamente comenzó a barrer, trapear y limpiar, toda esa mierda divertida en el frente que siempre esperaba hacer casi hasta el final, por las dudas. Lo había aprendido de la manera más difícil, cuando había tenido a algunos jodidos adolescentes derramando sus bebidas en su piso recién trapeado en el momento en que se iban del lugar.

Gruñó una vez que terminó todo, quitándose la gorra de barista y tomando su taza para llevar llena de Yorkshire y sólo un chorrito de leche. Dio un puñetazo, notando que había trabajado 7 horas y 57 minutos, muy raramente eso significaba un total de 8 horas—ya que Louis siempre llegaba tarde a todo en su vida—y revisó dos y tres veces para asegurarse de que todo estaba apagado y bloqueado, antes de pisar afuera de la puerta.

Temblando, refunfuñó y se encogió de hombros con su sudadera con capucha, colocando su taza al costado mientras se ponía el jersey sobre la cabeza con un suspiro de satisfacción. Louis comenzó a dirigirse hacia su auto estacionado, con las llaves afuera y el pulgar sobre el botón de desbloqueo cuando hizo una pausa.

Había habido algo extraño hoy. Había visto a una chica más joven con una caja llena de gatitos. Todos estaban listos para tener un buen hogar, los ocho, sólo una pila peluda y retorcida que Louis no pudo resistir acariciar brevemente en su camino al trabajo. Uno de ellos incluso le había lamido la mano. Louis sintió que sonreía involuntariamente, mirando con cariño la caja vacía, que estaba en la esquina debajo de una de las mesas exteriores del bistró. Si no hubiera mirado, no habría notado cómo la caja se movía ligeramente. Todavía había algo dentro, aunque no había otras personas alrededor. Con el corazón hundiéndose, Louis se acercó al cartón que se movía.

Conteniendo la respiración con temor, Louis se agachó y miró dentro de la caja. Una pequeña forma yacía enroscada en una bola, temblando suavemente. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Louis encendió la linterna de su teléfono e iluminó un gatito atigrado marrón oscuro. Estaba esponjado, y sus grandes ojos verdes, con pupilas masivas, se enfocaron en la luz, la pequeña cosa enroscándose aún más apretada. Louis podía decir que el pobre no la estaba llevando muy bien.

Lentamente, se inclinó y lo levantó, echando un rápido vistazo debajo de su cola para confirmar que era un macho. Louis acunó suavemente la bola de pelusa empapada y sucia, suspirando suavemente. Su piso permitía mascotas con un depósito; en realidad había estado planeando tal vez adoptar un gato más viejo de un refugio de animales local en un mes, más o menos. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba—las cosas de gatos metidas en uno de sus armarios. El gatito dejó escapar un estornudo, maullando con suavidad con una boca pequeña y rosada, patas, sorprendentemente grandes para su estatura, agarrando su mano derecha mientras parpadeaba confiando en Louis.

Bueno. Louis supuso que tenía un gato ahora.

—Hola —Louis le dijo al gatito suavemente, tocando con cariño su pequeña nariz marrón. Pensó rápidamente, deseando calentar y secar al gatito tan pronto como fuera posible, y hacer que el gatito, ahora llorando, descendiera para poder maniobrar su jersey de modo que quedara al revés. Agarrando al gatito lloroso, Louis lo colocó en su capucha, metido cerca de su pecho y justo debajo de su barbilla. El felino se silenció a sí mismo, aceptando de inmediato y con gratitud la nueva calidez y cercanía de esta posición.

—Vámonos a casa —Louis suspiró, un poco húmedo y oliendo a gato mojado. Desbloqueó su auto y subió, aumentando el calor para combatir el frío del aire de mediados de octubre. Después de encender la radio y dejarla sonar tranquilamente, sintió que el gatito se acurrucaba en su capucha y se acomodaba en el viaje. Era bastante lindo, tenía que admitirlo. El viaje fue, afortunadamente, sin incidentes y con poco tráfico, y llegó a casa y aparcó junto a la acera sin problemas. Salió, cerró el automóvil con llave y sintió que el gatito comenzaba a moverse cuando Louis metió la llave en la puerta y la sacudió tres veces hacia la izquierda para que se abriera.

—Bienvenido a casa… mierda. Aún no tienes un nombre. Te daremos uno —prometió Louis tímidamente, sonriendo hacia la bola de pelo que se retorcía en su jersey con una risa tranquila. Un suave maullido lo saludó en respuesta. Encendió las luces de su tranquilo apartamento, tarareando y encendiendo la televisión para escuchar el ruido de fondo mientras preparaba fideos y se ponía a trabajar en el secado del gatito húmedo. Consternado, notó que la suciedad manchaba la toalla y notó, aprensivamente, que tendría que darle un baño al gatito.

—Vamos a solucionar esto primero, entonces —decidió Louis, recogiendo al descontento gato con un suave bufido. Llevó al gatito al retrete y tranquilamente puso a funcionar la bañera, sólo la llenó para que el gatito estuviera con el agua hasta su vientre—. Por favor, no me arañes —suplicó Louis, colocando al felino en la bañera y usando una taza de McDonald's para remojar su pelaje con cuidado pero a fondo. El gato gimoteó, pero no luchó, sólo se quedó allí goteando, obediente.

—Está bien, cariño, sólo un poco de champú… —Louis no tenía ninguno para animal, lo cual le hacía sentir mal, así que usó el suyo para limpiar suavemente al gato. No pudo evitar la risa que brotaba de él cuando vio al gruñón gatito, envuelto en burbujas mientras gruñía a Louis, malhumorado—. Lo siento —Louis se rio entre dientes, enjuagándolo y luego cerrando el grifo—. Buen chico, ese es un buen gatito —lo secó con una toalla mientras comenzaba a reír como tonto—. Eres tan… peludo —notó Louis, parpadeando ante el gigantesco montón de pelo abollonado que era su gatito secándose. Los ojos verdes se fijaron en él con repentino interés.

—¿Qué? —un suave maullido fue su respuesta—. ¿Te gusta eso? ¿Peludo? —otro maullido silencioso, y Louis le sonrió—. No puedo llamarte Peludo[1], eso es una tontería, ¿pero qué hay de Harry? Podrías ser un Harry. Todo digno —Louis bufó incrédulo mientras el gatito hinchaba su pecho y lamía su pelo con un ruidoso chirrido—. ¿Así que te gusta Harry, entonces?

El gatito parpadeó lentamente hacia él y siguió lamiéndose, pero había un ronroneo sorprendentemente fuerte proveniente de él ahora. Louis sonrió. —Harry es entonces. Encantado de conocerte —tarareó. Harry era bastante grande para su edad, todo patas largas y desgarbadas y pelaje puntiagudo con ojos luminosos del color de las esmeraldas. Era adorable.

Soltó a Harry en su casa y comenzó a sacar todos los artículos de gatos de su atestado armario, gimiendo suavemente mientras arrastraba un árbol de gato y lo colocaba junto a la ventana de su sala de estar. La caja de arena, recién llena, estaba puesta en el baño junto al fregadero. Colocó una cama en el alféizar de su ventana, luego colocó dos cuencos y un mantel individual en la cocina. En este punto, había perdido donde estaba su gatito. —¿Harry? —Louis llamó—. ¡Aquí gatito, gatito!

El gatito salió corriendo de su dormitorio, con un calcetín en la boca mientras serpenteaba entre las piernas de Louis y comenzaba a rodearlo mientras ronroneaba cálidamente, tropezando con su nuevo dueño. Louis llenó un cuenco con leche y lo dejó en el suelo, viendo a Harry comenzar a lamerlo delicadamente antes de abrir una lata de atún y dejar que su gatito comiera. No tenía comida para gatos en su casa, pero se aseguraría de comprar un poco en la mañana.

—¿Cómo está? —Louis preguntó con cariño, arrodillándose para acariciar suavemente al gato y escuchar su ronroneo fuerte y retumbante. Él sacó el collar que había seleccionado años atrás de su bolsillo, uno rosado con diamantes de imitación, una campana de plata y una etiqueta con su dirección. Louis garabateó un _Harry_ del otro lado en Sharpie, y luego lo sujetó cuidadosamente alrededor del cuello de Harry—. Lo siento, es un poco femenino, iba a tener una hembra. Aunque no creo que realmente te importe mucho. Es sólo una medida de seguridad, en caso de que salgas —el gatito le devolvió un ronroneo, y él le sonrió con profundo suspiro.

Dejó que el gato hiciera lo suyo por el resto de la noche, feliz de observar cómo se acercaba fácilmente a su entorno. Harry encajó como si fuera lo que faltaba todo el tiempo. Sonriendo, Louis agarró los fideos de su olla y se sentó en el sofá, sacando la comida y concentrándose en un reality show. A mitad de la cena, un peso suave y peludo se presionó contra su muslo derecho, Harry se acurrucó y se quedó dormido junto a él. Era increíblemente reconfortante, y algo de la soledad que se había enroscado alrededor de su corazón desde que se había mudado de la casa de su madre se relajó. Era agradable. Acogedor.

Poco después de las once, apagó la tele y metió los platos en el fregadero para lavarlos mañana. O al día siguiente. O el siguiente. Esta semana, seguro. Había aprendido de la peor manera que después de eso comenzaban a darles moho. Louis había tirado muchos platos, gracias a esa lección. —¿Estás a punto de ir a la cama, gatito? —le preguntó a Harry, riendo suavemente y dirigiéndose a la cama mientras se despojaba de la ropa sin miramientos hasta quedar en su ropa interior. El gatito lo siguió, olfateando su camiseta al pasar, con la cola en el aire con un trote confiado.

—Allí está tu cama —tarareó, dando palmaditas en la cama de gato en el alféizar de la ventana antes de meterse en la suya. Unos momentos más tarde, había un gatito de cinco libras en su pecho, amasando sus mantas y ronroneando en voz alta. Louis suspiró—. Oye, bola de pelos, estoy tratando de dormir aquí —se rio suavemente, más divertido. Harry sólo bostezó, su lengua rosa se curvó mientras mostraba sus blancos colmillos, y se acurrucó muy apretadamente sobre su pecho. Louis gruñó pero no tuvo el corazón para moverlo.

* * *

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, el sol intentaba luchar valientemente a través de las cortinas mientras el gatito golpeaba su flequillo. Louis gimió ruidosamente y se estiró, sonriendo mientras Harry empujaba su rostro hacia Louis con curiosidad.

—Cuidado, tengo aliento mañanero —advirtió Louis suavemente, dándole al gato un toque rápido detrás de la oreja. Harry le chirrió suavemente antes de meter una pata en su rostro y golpear su nariz con impaciencia—. Lo entiendo, tienes hambre —gruñó en voz alta mientras empujaba al gatito y se dirigía a la cocina. Somnoliento puso la tetera y alborotó su pelo, que se había inflado como una cacatúa en guerra en medio de la noche. Una vez que su agua hirviendo estuvo lista, anunciada por un pitido pasivo-agresivo, sirvió una taza y agregó la leche, dejando también un gran cuenco para Harry con un pensamiento decidido de recoger comida para gatos en su camino al trabajo.

—Estoy seguro de que tu barriga está gruñendo, pero no puedo ayudarte —Louis se disculpó cuando Harry lo miró expectante mientras comía tostadas y huevos de su lugar en el sofá, diez minutos después—. Era mi última lata de atún —bufó a la defensiva, tomando otro bocado de su propio desayuno mientras Harry saltaba a su lado. Louis suspiró y le ofreció un trozo de corteza al gatito, quien lo agarró de inmediato y lo comió en el regazo de Louis, dejando migas por todos lados—. Maldita sea —soltó un bufido, viendo a Harry parpadear perezosamente antes de comenzar a lamerse. Ofreció un bocado de huevo momentos más tarde, y Harry comió eso casi delicadamente de su tenedor.

—Eso es genial —Louis respondió a una pregunta sin respuesta, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Llegas a terminar limpio mientras tengo la mitad del desayuno encima mío —estaba a punto de levantarse, agarrando el desordenado plato en una mano, cuando Harry de repente se aferró a su brazo libre, con las garras fuera. Louis se congeló, mirando al gato atigrado, que suavemente tomó el pulgar de Louis y le lamió un poco de huevo. Harry procedió a lamer completamente toda su mano izquierda, lenta y metódicamente, las garras sólo salieron cuando Louis se movió. Finalmente fue liberado de la espinosa presa del gato, y rápidamente se retiró a la cocina, riéndose para sí mismo—. ¡Gracias por las babas, amigo!

Sacudiendo la cabeza otra vez, lavó los platos y luego dejó el agua fresca para Harry, retirándose a su dormitorio para ducharse, cepillarse los dientes, pasarse los dedos por el pelo y ponerse la ropa de trabajo. Hoy tenía el turno de mediodía y se puso los zapatos mientras agarraba las llaves y el bolso. —¡Sé un buen gatito, Harry! —Louis llamó mientras salía por la puerta, el gatito mirándolo desde el respaldo del sofá.

* * *

Regresó alrededor de la hora de la cena, levantando triunfalmente una bolsa de más de 15 kilos de comida para gatos en el interior. —¡Harreh! ¡Oi, oiii! Tu humano te ha traído comida para tu barriguita —él gritó, dejando caer el saco en su despensa y abriéndolo para recoger un poco en el plato de comida. Harry salió de la nada al sonido de croquetas, maullando ruidosamente. El gatito comenzó a comer de inmediato, como si no lo hubiera hecho en una semana, a pesar de que era menos de 24 horas. Louis resopló—. Reina del drama.

Dejó que Harry comiera y se quitó los pantalones antes de ponerse sus joggers favoritos y un jersey cómodo. Louis calentó la pizza sobrante y puso _One Tree Hill_. A la mitad de su cena, Harry apareció, gateando hacia arriba y acuclillándose sobre un muslo, amasando suavemente el otro mientras ronroneaba suave. Louis le deslizaba pedazos de pepperoni ocasionalmente, sonriendo cada vez que Harry se detenía en su ronroneo para cubrir la carne.

—Gato tonto —comentó con cariño.

Cuando se fue a dormir esa noche, Harry se acurrucó y volvió a apretarse contra su pecho.

* * *

Durante el mes siguiente, Louis despacio—y de repente—se convirtió en una persona felina. En realidad, probablemente no calificaba como una persona felina, más como una persona _Harrina_. Los otros gatos eran lindos, claro, pero de las 2,000 fotos en su rollo de cámara, la mitad eran de Harry. El maldito gato era sólo fotogénico, ¿está bien? Y compró una segunda torre de gatos, porque aparentemente la primera era demasiado alta. Había atrapado a Harry en la cima al tercer día que lo tenía, maullando en busca de ayuda mientras se aferraba y miraba al suelo. Louis tuvo que agarrarlo y ponerlo en el piso, donde Harry se había entrelazado alrededor de sus piernas en una figura ocho mientras maullaba suavemente y ronroneaba como un bote a motor. Louis supuso que le había agradecido y le había ofrecido a su gato primogénito.

Pasó por la tienda de mascotas local y el dueño le ofreció en broma acciones de su compañía cuando Louis había comprado uno de cada juguete para gatos que tenían. Era para fines científicos, ¿de acuerdo? No sabía con qué querría jugar Harry. La respuesta: todos ellos. Especialmente las pequeñas bolas de plástico que tintineaban, el favorito de Harry era la rosada brillante, así como un oso de peluche que Harry llevaba consigo como si fuera un niño.

Entonces Louis consiguió dulces. Compró crema para el platillo de Harry y las elegantes latas de comida húmeda para la cena, además de un montón de golosinas secas en bolsas. Compró otra cama y la metió en la hamaca de accesorios que había comprado para Harry. Se acoplaba al alféizar de la ventana de su sala de estar y su gatito tomaría el sol durante horas. Los mesones se convirtieron en dominio del gato, con Harry casi siempre golpeando algo cada vez que saltaba hacia arriba o hacia abajo. Su gato no era muy elegante.

El catnip fue divertido de ver. La primera vez que lo trajo a casa, había dejado el tubo sobre el mostrador, junto al fregadero, en la bolsa de plástico, mientras iba a usar el baño. Había regresado con prisa después de oír el llanto en la cocina, y se apresuró a esperar ver un gato destripado. En cambio, Harry estaba retorciéndose en el piso, cubierto de verde, el recipiente medio derramado junto a él donde había logrado abrir la tapa. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y pasó treinta minutos dando vueltas por la casa y chillando antes de darse un chapuzón debajo de la mesa de café y dormir durante horas. Louis tuvo el privilegio de haber capturado casi todo en video.

Louis no pensó nada de su nueva pasión hasta que Niall dijo algo cuando estaba hablando de cómo había reorganizado sus muebles e instalado estantes en la casa para que Harry subiera y lo mirara.

—Amigo… tú, ¿tienes estantes para gatos? ¿Un estante específicamente para tu gato? Eso es, es oficial. Has perdido la cabeza por un gato llamado Harry Styles —declaró Niall, a la mitad de su cuarto bollo. Louis graznó indignado.

—Oye, tú le diste el apellido, no yo —Louis respondió a la defensiva—. Dijiste, y cito, “ese gato es un modelo y necesita un esmoquin pequeño para ayer. ¡Su nombre de pasarela puede ser Harry Styles!”.

—No pensé que me tomarías en serio —respondió Niall, metiéndose la otra mitad del bollo en la boca con una mirada de ojos brillantes a Louis.

—… Mierda, ¿de verdad? Porque le ordené un esmoquin en eBay, pensé que sería lindo para mañana —suspiró Louis, descontento. Niall se animó.

—Bien. Definitivamente pónselo y envíame correo basura con fotos, pero señor, Lou, tienes una obsesión. ¿Es esto porque…?

—Cállate —espetó Louis—. Esto no se trata de Aiden —gruñó—. Toneladas de personas están enamoradas de sus mascotas. Ellos son familia. Así que simplemente detente, déjalo y continúa con esa manera de pensar. No estoy tan solo que he comenzado a proyectarme en un _gato_ , ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Un patético perdedor? —Louis preguntó rígidamente, un poco dolido porque había algo de cierto en ello, y le dolió. Así que compensaba la pérdida de un novio infiel de 2 años mimando a su jodido gatito. Eso no era tan extraño en el gran esquema de las cosas, así que Niall podía callarse.

Niall levantó sus manos en señal de rendición y suspiró. —Bien. Perdón por tocar un nervio, eso fue bastante presuntuoso de mi parte. Lo siento. ¿Estamos bien? ¿Todavía vas en la fiesta de Halloween de Lee? Estaré allí a la hora de la cena.

—Sí —Louis suspiró, relajándose y jugueteando con su delantal—. Sí. Lo siento. Estoy un poco a la defensiva. Te veré mañana alrededor de las 6 —confirmó, sorbiendo su té y frotándose los ojos—. Y definitivamente te enviaré montones de fotos de Harry con su esmoquin, gracias.

Niall se rio a carcajadas en respuesta y le dejó una linda y gruesa punta, gritando, —¡Ponle una pajarita, yo la pago! —mientras salía por la puerta.

* * *

Harry se veía, imposiblemente, aún más adorable con su esmoquin de lo que Louis había imaginado. Si su gato realmente parecía incómodo con él, lo habría metido en su armario para no volver a ver la luz del día. En cambio, cuando Louis llamó a su gatito, Harry se acercó y saltó sobre el mostrador para meter la cabeza en la caja llena de cosas para él. Louis sonrió y con cuidado deslizó el esmoquin sobre su cabeza, arreglando el botón y enderezando su pelaje antes de agregar la pajarita roja. Él miró a Harry y chilló por lo lindo que era.

—Mierda, gatito. ¡Niall va a tirar su móvil! —Louis tomó unas cincuenta fotos, Harry demostró ser un modelo tranquilo y natural—. Realmente no estás molesto. Tengo el mejor gato —suspiró, y Harry maulló de nuevo como si estuviera de acuerdo—. ¡Está bien! Harry es el mejor gatito —Louis recogió suavemente su gatito y lo dejó en el suelo, incapaz de dejar de sonreír—. ¡Qué gatito tan guapo! —Harry maulló con curiosidad y agitó su cola, comenzando a frotarse contra sus manos y peinarse sobre la camisa de su dueño. A Louis no le importó.

—Tengo que ir a prepararme —gimió suavemente, estirándose y rascándose el estómago antes de dirigirse a la ducha. Dejó la puerta abierta a pesar de que dejaba escapar todo el vapor. Había aprendido por las malas que Harry odiaba que lo dejaran solo cuando Louis estaba en su apartamento. Había intentado ducharse después del trabajo el segundo día y recibió un coro de aullidos y maullidos hasta que saltó de la bañera y abrió la puerta, medio convencido de que Harry se estaba muriendo. El gatito se calló de inmediato y pasó junto a Louis, evitando el charco que estaba formando y sentándose en el tanque del inodoro, mirando la ducha con curiosidad. Ese era el lugar de Harry ahora.

Después de limpiarse completamente, Louis se vistió como un gato, pensando que era gracioso. Tal vez no fuera el disfraz más creativo, pero se esforzó mucho para que se pareciera a Harry. ¡Incluso tenía lentes de contacto verdes! Los toques finales incluyeron el collar con un _Harry_ garabateado y sus bigotes, nariz y ojos de gato. Niall iba a cagar ladrillos.

Louis desvistió cuidadosamente a Harry y luego dejó su comida húmeda para la cena, felizmente deseándole una buena noche y un Feliz Halloween.

* * *

La fiesta fue divertida. Se puso un poco—muy—borracho, bailó con extraños y lindos chicos, hizo que Niall rugiera en el suelo con la risa por su disfraz, y casi se mea del susto cuando Liam saltó de la ducha con una máscara de hombre lobo mientras estaba haciendo en el baño. Incluso obtuvo algunos números.

Alrededor de las 2 a.m., finalmente estaba lo suficiente agotado como para darse por vencido. Después de una ronda de despedidas, Louis subió a su casa y tropezó felizmente por las escaleras hasta su piso, dejándose entrar torpemente y llamando a Harry. Louis se quitó los zapatos y puso la tetera, muriendo por una taza de té y contemplando calentar sus sobras de comida india. Una vez que tuvo su té en la mano, Louis se dirigió a su habitación, sorprendido de que Harry no hubiera venido corriendo, pensando que el pequeño gatito debía estar dormido.

Excepto que, cuando Louis consiguió encender la luz después de algunos intentos fallidos, Harry no estaba a la vista. Un pequeño abismo de preocupación se instaló en su estómago, y pronto se enraizó y se convirtió en una verdadera ansiedad cuando comenzó a revisar todos los lugares favoritos de su mascota y aún no encontró a Harry.

—¿Harry? ¿Harry? —Louis llamó más alto—. ¡Harry! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —se dirigió al lavabo para revisar debajo del fregadero, congelado cuando notó una ventana abierta que había olvidado cerrar después de su ducha, en un intento de ventilar algo de la suciedad. Su corazón se hundió como una piedra, y tragó náuseas y frustración en sí mismo, abruptamente cerca de las lágrimas—. Joder —susurró, agarrando su jersey y poniéndose los zapatos mientras corría por la puerta con apenas un aviso para cerrarla.

Louis recorrió metódicamente las calles alrededor de su casa, agachándose en callejones, llamando a Harry, intentando, y fallando, no llorar, un poco. Era Halloween por el amor de Dios. Había locos afuera, personas que pensaban que los gatos adoraban a Satanás y deberían ser asesinados. Estaba frenético por el pensamiento, la garganta justo alrededor de un sollozo mientras se volvía más frenético en su búsqueda.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Hazza! —Louis gritó debajo de los bancos de los parques y detrás de los contenedores llenos de basura. Estaba muy alterado, por decir lo menos—. ¿Dónde estás? —Louis preguntó desoladamente, después de una hora de búsqueda sin parar. Finalmente, estresado y tembloroso, envió un mensaje de texto a Niall y Liam: _harry se escapo no puedo encontrarlo. NO PUWDO ENCONTRARLO!!!! va a lastimarse es mi culpa! :'( soy el peor dueño de TODOS._

Louis finalmente decidió correr a su casa y buscar el auto; hacía frío, eran las 3 de la mañana, y obviamente Harry no estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de su piso si no lo había encontrado aún. Él tropezó a casa, las manos apretadas mientras se estremecía débilmente. Louis estaba a punto de entrar cuando un tímido maullido salió de debajo de los escalones. Se congeló, luego se dejó caer de rodillas tan rápido que se sacudió, mirando por debajo de los porches y viendo grandes ojos verdes. Harry lentamente se arrastró afuera, temblando ligeramente con un nuevo rasguño en su nariz.

Louis lo agarró instantáneamente, tirando de él en un fuerte abrazo mientras dejaba que su alivio lo inundara como una ola de tsunami. Empezó a sollozar, Harry lamió las lágrimas mansamente mientras Louis se rompía. —Me asustaste mucho, hijo de puta —Louis graznó suavemente, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, manchándose de delineador en toda la cara. No le importaba una mierda—. Maldita sea, Harry, podrías haberte matado —exhaló un suspiro y se paró con las piernas temblorosas, llevando al gatito a su puerta y dejándolos entrar. Louis inmediatamente cerró la ventana y envió un mensaje de texto a sus amigos. Harry estaba en casa, sano y a salvo.

—Maldición. Casi me llevas a la tumba —murmuró en voz baja—. Ven aquí, amor. Buen chico. Te limpiaré la nariz —Louis cariñosamente le dio un toque en la barbilla y le secó el corte, aliviado de que fuera leve. Se sintió muy tranquilizado, parpadeó con lentitud y se estiró con un suspiro cansado—. No sé tú, bebé, pero estoy listo para irme a la cama, ¿de acuerdo? —Louis asintió y se quitó toda la ropa, limpiándose la cara a medias antes de desplomarse en la cama con un gemido agotado. Se relajó cuando Harry se arrastró hacia él, se acurrucó sobre su pecho y se frotó contra él con un agradecido chirrido de felicidad.

—¿Sí? Yo también te extrañé. Mucho. No puedes asustarme así, Harry Styles. No es genial —observó con cansada diversión, parpadeando con cansancio y acariciándolo. Harry lamió su nariz, y Louis suspiró desgarrado—. Te amo, ¿está bien? Realmente podrías haberte lastimado —él lo regañó suavemente, incapaz de resistir mordisquearlo. Harry mordisqueó sus dedos en respuesta, mientras comenzaba a lamer a su dueño otra vez.

Louis se durmió así, roncando suavemente con una mano enterrada en el pelaje de Harry, la cola del gatito haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Él estaba en paz.

* * *

Louis se despertó con algo que lo hizo resoplar y bufar, y gruñó malhumorado ante lo que sin duda eran los bigotes de Harry. En cambio, recibió un puñado de rizos. Aturdido, abrió los ojos y miró furtivamente a un hombre desnudo que lo cubría. Hizo un lento control de su cuerpo. Definitivamente no había follado la noche anterior, y no reconoció a este hombre. ¿Era hermoso? Absolutamente. Pero Louis estaba casi 99% seguro de que no había traído a un chico a casa.

Básicamente había un dios griego cubriéndolo. Todo kilómetros de piel lisa y pálida, bonitos rizos que le caían sobre la cara y labios rosados. Aun así, él no sabía quién diablos era. Lentamente, Louis trató de salir de debajo de él, una mano ya estaba buscando a tientas su móvil, listo para marcar 999.

Debió haberse equivocado, porque el chico comenzó a moverse adormilado, refunfuñando suavemente e intentando meterse en el pecho de Louis. Louis empujó al extraño y se giró fuera de la cama, agarrándose a una sábana para cubrirse, su dedo sobre la marcación rápida para la policía. El hombre lo miró con brillantes ojos verdes, con la boca entreabierta en una adormilada sorpresa.

—¿Quién eres? —demandó Louis, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Llamaré a la policía! Entraste a mi apartamento para acurrucarte desnudo mientras dormía —el extraño frunció el ceño, sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando vio su entorno, y extrañamente, a sí mismo. Ridículamente, había dos orejas de gato sobresaliendo de sus rizos—. Ese también es mi disfraz —espetó Louis, incapaz de resistirse.

Lentamente, el hombre reunió sus palabras. —Harry soy yo —dijo simplemente frunciendo el ceño—. Harry tiene piel de hombre, como Louis —se estiró, mirándose las manos y jadeando—. Harry no tiene disfraz —refunfuñó, sentándose. Louis gritó y tiró de una almohada para meterse en el regazo de Harry.

—Deja de joder, en serio voy hacer que arresten tu culo —Louis gruñó, sin impresionar—. ¡¿Cómo diablos sabes mi nombre?! Y dónde… espera, ¿te traje a casa? —estaba cuestionando su propia cordura en este punto—. Tú. Te habría recordado.

Harry parpadeó hacia él.

—¿Dónde está mi gato? —exigió Louis enfadado, dando un rápido vistazo alrededor de la habitación con un ojo fijo en Harry, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué hiciste con él? Te voy a cortar —el hombre le suspiró, claramente divertido.

—Harry —dijo feliz, señalándose a sí mismo—. Harry soy yo. Yo soy Harry —él asintió con la cabeza como si todo lo arreglara. Fue entonces cuando Louis notó la cola.

—Feliz maldita Navidad —Louis respondió débilmente—. Eso no es un disfraz —había un hombre gato desnudo en su cama. ¿Cuánto bebió anoche?

—Harry —repitió Harry felizmente, sonriéndole a Louis y arrastrándose para golpear su cabeza suavemente contra su vientre. Louis lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, increíblemente sorprendido.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Louis al techo, tan sorprendido y confundido—. ¿Por qué es esto mi vida?

—Señora. Anoche. Señora, luces, caricias —Harry dijo lentamente, luchando por encontrar las palabras para lo que había sucedido—. Gran pelea, siseo, rasguño. Señora vino. Tenía manos ligeras. Acarició a Harry. ¡Dijo el nombre de Louis! Acarició a Harry más —tarareó. La mujer había aparecido de la nada después de que él luchó contra el gato del vecino de su patio y lo recogió. Murmuró algunas palabras antiguas y notó el amor que lo había rodeado como un aura física. A Harry le gustaba esa señora.

—Estás tratando de decirme que eres mi gato. Como… principalmente hombre. Por culpa de una bruja —Louis miró a Harry y él asintió. Louis asintió distraídamente, tarareando, luego entró al baño para golpearse las mejillas y echarse agua en la cara. Entonces Louis llamó a Niall.

* * *

—Así es —respondió Louis, mientras Niall repetía su historia por segunda vez.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que tu gato ahora es un tipo sexy con orejas y cola? ¿Porque una bruja decidió que estabas solo y adorabas a tu gatito?

—Sí —Louis resopló con impaciencia.

—Suena bien —Niall respondió remilgadamente, radiante.

—¿Estás… estás jodidamente drogado, verdad? —Louis exigió sospechosamente.

—¡Nah! Sólo soy abierto a esta mierda. Todas estas maldiciones y criaturas irlandesas y eso. Cosas más extrañas han sucedido.

—¿Por qué decidí llamarte a _ti_ en lugar de a Liam? —preguntó Louis retóricamente.

—Porque me amas, hijo de puta —se rio Niall alegremente.

—Sólo… gracias por ser tan útil en mi delicado momento de necesidad —Louis respondió jocoso. Echó un vistazo al dormitorio y casi dejó caer su teléfono—. Harry, tú… tengo que devolverte la llamada, Niall —dijo débilmente.

Harry estaba relajado en la cama, lamiéndose. Había un hombre alto y larguirucho doblado casi por la mitad, con una pierna en el aire sobre su colchón. Tenía el vientre doblado, las mejillas sonrosadas y la piel suave, parecía muy satisfecho con su baño. Harry estaba lamiendo suavemente sus propios testículos, una cascada de rizos cubriendo la mayor parte de lo que estaba haciendo, pero Louis definitivamente vio su lengua rosada salir casualmente. Harry hizo una pausa, mirando hacia arriba y pestañeando a Louis, con una oreja temblando mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

—Dios me golpeó —Louis murmuró fervientemente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Harry, eso no es cortés con las personas que te rodean. ¿Bueno? Sé que no estás acostumbrado a tu... piel de hombre, pero lámete en privado. Por favor, nunca, nunca hagas eso afuera. Nunca. Serás arrestado.

Harry hizo un mohín, con el labio lleno de querubín. —Harry estaba limpiando —explicó, en caso de que Louis no lo hubiera notado—. Huele como Louis —un extraño sonido salió de él, un ronroneo bajo y estruendoso.

—La gente tampoco hace sonidos como eso. Maldita sea, necesito una taza de té —Louis suspiró, tirando de algunos corredores y dirigiéndose a la cocina—. ¡Por favor, ponte algo de ropa!

Harry salió justo cuando Louis tomaba su primer sorbo. Casi lo escupe en el suelo cuando vio a su huésped; Harry llevaba calzoncillos. En su cabeza. Y eran unos sucios.

—Eso seguramente no fue lo que quise decir —dijo Louis rápidamente, bajando su té—. Esos están sucios, Harry, los usé hace dos noches.

Harry lo miró por un agujero en la pierna. —Huele bien. Huele como Louis. Harry quiere oler como Louis —la cara de Louis en realidad se volvió escarlata, y rio nerviosamente.

—Harry no necesita usar pantalones sucios en su cara —dijo bruscamente, sacándolos—. ¿Por qué no te limpiamos un poco? Todavía estás un poco sucio por tu gran fuga de ayer. ¿Estás listo para un baño…? —Louis parpadeó; Harry se había ido en los dos segundos que tardó en poner los pantalones cortos en la canasta de la ropa en su sala de estar—. ¿Harry? —un estruendo desde la sala de estar. Louis se giró para ver al chico haciendo todo lo posible por esconderse en la parte superior de su torre de felinos favorita, que ahora estaba de lado en el suelo con la cara de Harry clavada en él, el culo en el aire y la cola levantada. Louis suspiró. Ruidosamente.

—Harry. No cabes allí. Es sólo un baño, ¡te va a gustar más, porque no tendrás tanto pelaje! —insistió con dulzura, y Harry se retiró gruñonamente de su “escondite”. El gruñón chico le gruñó, pero se quedó sentado en el asiento del inodoro como un buen chico mientras Louis arreglaba la bañera con burbujas—. ¡Y oye! Todavía seguirás oliendo como yo —persuadió al descontento hombre gato. Harry se animó casi instantáneamente, sonriendo como el sol y moviendo su trasero con deleite.

—Así que no más pucheros. Te va a gustar esto —Louis le dijo seriamente. Harry se animó con interés.

—Harry sabe que Louis se limpia ahí. Harry sabe que a Louis le gusta mucho la bañera. Siempre gruñe, mueve, placer —dijo Harry feliz, luciendo satisfecho de sí mismo. Louis casi se enredó en el lugar cuando mencionó sus hábitos de masturbación en la ducha.

—… Increíble. Sí. Sip. Bueno. ¿Sí? —Louis respondió un poco sin sentido—. Nada de eso para ti, Harry. Sólo... sólo la limpieza —insistió, manteniendo su voz tan firme como pudo mientras ayudaba a Harry a hundirse en el agua. Él gimió de placer, otro fuerte ronroneo comenzó en su pecho mientras se hundía como un charco de gatitos en fusión. Louis no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante la vista y sonidos de tanta felicidad por un simple baño de burbujas.

—A Harry le encanta esta limpieza —suspiró Harry con entusiasmo—. ¿Cuándo lamer? —se llevó una mano a la boca, con la lengua asomando para probar las burbujas antes de retroceder con disgusto.

—No, ah, no lamer en una limpieza humana, Harreh —Louis dio la noticia suavemente—. Nunca me había lamido en el baño antes, amor —Harry parecía casi alicaído, pero sólo asintió, obviamente confiando en el juicio de Louis—. ¿Te estás divirtiendo? —se atrevió a adivinar—. Necesito hacer el desayuno, ¿puedes comportarte durante cinco minutos? ¿Por favor? —Harry asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, un poco de espuma en su nariz mientras le sonreía a Louis con encanto.

—Harry estará bien.

* * *

Louis cocinó un desayuno inglés completo, tratando de distraerse. No había una buena razón para que él viera al extraño gatito limpiarse y bañarse, así que se centró lo mejor que pudo en cocinar y sólo quemó una tostada. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Harry, apareció un hombre empapado, mojado y con burbujas, con aspecto sucio y disgustado consigo mismo.

—Louis dijo que no lamiera —murmuró Harry—. Harry escuchó —el pobre muchacho sufrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y Louis se puso en acción torpemente, lo envolvió en su toalla más acogedora y con una más pequeña envolvió cuidadosamente su cabello.

—Aquí vamos. Sin lenguas, sólo toallas —Louis le dijo amablemente, frotándolo vigorosamente. Harry comenzó a ronronear tan pronto como Louis puso sus manos sobre él, lo que le hizo arrastrar los pies y aclarar su garganta. Tomó las toallas usadas y las colocó en su cesto de la ropa también, justo cuando Harry se abalanzó sobre él, lo inmovilizó en el sofá y se sentó en su regazo. Louis se congeló, sonrojándose muy débilmente—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Marca. Harry marca a Louis. Louis marca a Harry —el chico recitó feliz, agitando violentamente la cola antes de clavar uñas afiladas en su pecho y se acercó para frotar sus mejillas. El corazón de Louis latía con fuerza mientras Harry procedía a retorcerse y rodar sobre él, sorprendentemente sinuoso y elegante—. Mío —dijo Harry felizmente, una vez que parecía satisfecho con su trabajo. Louis se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Desayuno? —cuando Harry asintió, Louis lo empujó y prácticamente se lanzó a la cocina para preparar un plato. Trató de entregarle la porción a Harry, quien parpadeó lentamente hacia él, luego la colocó sobre la mesa de café para que Harry comenzara a mordisquear delicadamente el huevo y devorar el tocino. No tocó el resto, sólo miró a Louis expectante mientras comía su propia comida—. ¿Qué? —Louis resopló defensivamente a través de la tostada. Harry gruñó suavemente y empujó el plato fuera de la superficie, gruñendo. El vidrio se rompió y pedazos de comida fueron a todas partes. Louis lo miró.

—¡Pequeño idiota! Nada de eso. Nuh-uh. No jugamos ese juego —Louis gruñó, y Harry escondió sus orejas hacia atrás con un siseo. Estrechando sus ojos, Louis se abalanzó, agarrando a Harry por los rizos en su nuca, lo que hizo que el hombre gato se pusiera flácido y relajado de inmediato, dejando escapar un suave maullido—. ¡Harry malo! Nunca más. Sin romper la mierda. ¿Querías más comida? Pregunta la próxima vez. Tienes boca y palabras ahora.

Harry gimió suavemente y comenzó a frotarse contra Louis otra vez, pidiendo disculpas. Iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

Louis tenía razón. Hubo muchos contratiempos en las siguientes tres horas. Harry seguía olvidando que ahora estaba en forma humanoide. Encontró a un hombre desnudo tirado en los mostradores, tratando de esconderse bajo el sofá, mirando por la ventana. Había cerrado las cortinas lo más rápido posible. La señora Jennings, al otro lado del camino, prácticamente se presionó contra su propia ventana tratando de mirar.

Ambos tuvieron un poco de ajuste que hacer. Harry echaba de menos ser pequeño y peludo, y ser capaz de salirse con la suya porque no podía entender a los humanos. Louis echaba de menos no tener a un chico gato prohibido que cubría sus muebles y que constantemente venía a frotarlo y marcarlo.

Louis tuvo que trazar la línea cuando Harry desapareció por treinta minutos. Encontró al gatito metido en su cajón privado, con un condón colgando de una oreja, lubricante en su rostro, mientras olfateaba curiosamente la fleshlight[2] de Louis. Él observó, desde la puerta, mientras Harry metía la nariz en el agujero.

—Huele… bien —notó Harry, olisqueando suavemente y sacando la lengua para probar, antes de que Louis se sacudiera y gritara una orden para que se detuviera.

—¡No! Nuh-uh. Harry, NO. _Eso es malditamente privado,_ ¿de acuerdo? No. ¡Chico malo! —Louis gruñó, y Harry lo dejó caer en seguida, acurrucándose sumisamente—. No tocas esa mierda. ¡Es inapropiado! ¡Cosas privadas! Chico malo, afuera, afuera —gruñó Louis, sacando a Harry de la habitación antes de que se sentara en la cama, contara hasta diez, le diera a su pobre polla un apretón rápido y suave, y comenzara a poner todo nuevamente en orden.

El consentimiento era extremadamente importante para Louis. Harry aún no sabía la manera correcta de ponerse la ropa interior. Louis no iba a follar a su gato convertido en humano, sin importar lo hermoso que fuera su cuerpo. Estaba mal, Harry ni siquiera podía comenzar a entender cómo ser sexual todavía, a pesar de que su cuerpo tenía más de 18 años. Estaba empezando a descubrir su nueva mente, su nuevo cuerpo, sus nuevos sentimientos.

—¿Qué tal si revisamos el comportamiento apropiado? —preguntó Louis alegremente, forzando el entusiasmo. Estaba bastante seguro de que Harry no disfrutaría mucho de esta lección. Él estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Harry no puede oler a la gente? —preguntó Harry con disgusto—. ¿No puede frotar ni oler? Ugh —resopló ruidosamente y se dejó caer en el sofá, acariciando el regazo de Louis y gruñendo su disgusto en voz alta y orgulloso.

—Sin olfatear. Ni tocar. No mires —le recordó rápidamente—. Sólo. Quédate conmigo y sólo habla cuando la gente te haga preguntas. En realidad, déjame responder. Y tendrás que llevar ropa.

Harry lo miró oscuramente, una pequeña nube de tormenta flotando sobre él.

—Harry odia la ropa —se quejó, clavando sus uñas en las cosas de Louis mientras se estremecía débilmente—. Harry no quiere —se enfurruñó, gruñendo suavemente en su pecho. Louis lo empujó, riendo débilmente mientras se estiraba y le acariciaba la espalda alegremente.

—La ropa es muy importante, Harry. ¿Por qué no vamos y tratamos de ponernos algo de ropa en este momento? —Louis tarareó, parándose y tirando de Harry junto con él. El gatito lo siguió con aire malhumorado, un gruñido sordo retumbó en su pecho mientras movía su cola oscura—. Deja de ser un imbécil —Louis lo reprendió gentilmente, sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras acomodaba a Harry en su colchón y repasaba su armario. Ahí… parecía que faltaba mucha. Él frunció el ceño. Louis había hecho la colada justo esta mañana, pero la carga había sido mucho más pequeña de lo que esperaba.

Harry lo miraba con aire culpable, mordiéndose el labio inferior con sus afilados colmillos.

—¿Harry? ¿Dónde está mi ropa? —Louis preguntó lentamente. Harry se retorció y se agachó, ruborizándose e intentando quedarse mudo—. Nuh-uh. Nada de eso —dijo Louis severamente—. ¿Dónde?

—Harry tiene un nido —gimió el hombre gato, con las orejas caídas mientras parpadeaba hacia Louis e intentaba suplicar, todos los ojos grandes y la boca picante.

—¿Un nido? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —Louis estaba perplejo, refunfuñando gentilmente y entrecerrando los ojos gruñendo. Harry salió de la cama tímidamente, ruborizándose y arrastrándose hacia el armario en el pasillo. Louis lo siguió, confundido ahora. Harry, avergonzado, abrió la puerta para revelar la mitad de la ropa sucia de Louis en una pila ordenada, con un hueco del tamaño de un Harry en el medio. El chico entró arrastrándose, sonrojándose, y se acurrucó con fuerza, agitando suavemente la cola mientras chillaba emocionado.

—El nido de Harry —murmuró Harry en voz baja, amasando suavemente un par de calzoncillos sucios. Louis se sonrojó, un poco sorprendido, por decir lo menos.

—Bebé, no. Eso es apestoso e insalubre, amor —Louis explicó suavemente, y Harry gimió hacia él—. No —repitió Louis—. Sal de ahí, necesitas otra ducha ahora. No echamos una siesta sobre la ropa sucia —Louis desmanteló el nido de Harry, de vez en cuando tuvo que recordarle a Harry que no cogiera las piezas y las escondiera debajo de su cama. Con las travesuras finalizadas, Louis metió la ropa en la lavadora y puso los ojos en blanco con un suspiro. Harry realmente hizo pucheros durante toda su ducha. Reina del drama.

Louis lo ayudó a lavarse, evitando cuidadosamente cualquier cosa debajo de la cintura, y felizmente le restregó los rizos. Louis podría haber pasado todo el día masajeando la melena de Harry y escuchando sus pequeños ronroneos y suspiros a cambio. Era positivamente entrañable. Ayudó al chico a secarse también, mostrándole cómo cepillarse los dientes—distrayéndose sólo un poco por esos pequeños colmillos—y cómo aplicar desodorante. Higiene humana muy típica. Harry se preocupó hasta que Louis roció juguetonamente un poco de colonia sobre él, Harry se calló y comenzó a olisquearlo mientras ronroneaba, todo su cuerpo vibrando.

—¿Así? —preguntó Louis divertido, mientras Harry se frotaba la mejilla contra la muñeca, las pupilas dilatadas.

—Harry huele a Louis —dijo alegremente, agitando la cola mientras se sonrojaba y se estremecía débilmente, tratando de lamerse a continuación. Él resopló e hizo una mueca—. No sabe a Louis —notó Harry con tristeza, gruñendo suavemente.

—Probemos ropa adecuada ahora. Cosas sueltas, sin etiquetas, hermoso —Louis tarareó, regresando a su habitación y sacando un par de pantalones deportivos suaves y una camiseta suelta con un gorro—. Puede ser útil si vamos a visitar a uno de mis amigos. ¿Recuerdas a Niall? Muy ruidoso e hinchable. ¿Intentó hacerte buscar cosas? Sí.

Harry asintió, y luego dejó que Louis lo ayudara a ponerse la ropa. Sólo se relajó una vez que finalmente se envolvió en los pantalones deportivos y la camisa, ronroneando somnoliento y sus orejas temblando. Harry comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la tela, dividido entre el malhumor de la ropa y la felicidad de oler tanto como Louis. Definitivamente se puso de malhumor cuando Louis bajó las orejas y cuidadosamente colocó un gorro sobre sus rizos.

—No —gruñó Harry—. A Harry no le gusta —gimió, retorciéndose infelizmente mientras gruñía suavemente—. Malo. Mala sensación —dijo sombríamente, la cola volteándose bruscamente dentro de los pantalones. Tenía las orejas apretadas contra la cabeza, la cola atrapada y Harry arañó accidentalmente a Louis cuando el hombre se le acercó demasiado rápido. Louis se retiró, sorprendido, y Harry inmediatamente gimió en disculpa, gateando para abrazar a su dueño.

—Harry lo siente —tropezó con las palabras, temblando ligeramente—. Harry lo siente. Lo siente mucho —Louis recogió suavemente el gatito tembloroso, besando su frente. El pobre estaba temblando como una hoja.

—Harry, está bien —respondió Louis suavemente—. Apenas dejó una marca. Te asusté. Estás bien, precioso —Louis suspiró, acariciando cuidadosamente su espina dorsal y ahuecando su mejilla en una mano y acicalándolo suavemente—. Pobrecito. Está absolutamente bien, hermoso. Mi dulce gatito —Harry se acurrucó en su pecho, sorbió suavemente, y luego lamió el pecho de Louis. Louis lo acunó todo el tiempo que Harry necesitó.

Tardó unos veinte minutos en calmar por completo al híbrido, y Louis se sintió un poco abrumado y bastante comprensivo con el pobre chico. Suavemente, acarició los bonitos rizos de Harry y comenzó a frotar la punta de su oreja derecha lentamente entre sus dedos. Harry se derritió, un suave pero fuerte ronroneo comenzando mientras se inclinaba para lamer cuidadosamente la nariz de Louis. Él le sonrió y suspiró.

—Hazza, eso fue… interesante, por decir lo menos —dijo Louis lentamente, un poco cauteloso—. No me hiciste daño, bebé. Lo prometo. Incluso si lo hubieras hecho, fue mi culpa. Debería haberme dado cuenta de lo incómodo que estabas —dijo suavemente, acariciando su mejilla con ternura. Harry se sonrojó, y se retorció débil en su regazo, haciéndose más pequeño y jadeando tímidamente.

—Nunca quiere lastimar a Louis. Harry no quiere que Louis se lastime. Nunca —explica en voz baja, ladeando la cabeza y moviendo la cola una vez—. Es malo. Malo—. Harry extendió lentamente y tomó con calma la mano de Louis, apretando ligeramente—. Mío.

—Correcto —dijo Louis un poco divertido, haciéndole cosquillas en el mentón a Harry antes de darle un rápido rasguño en el oído—. ¿Eso se sintió bien? —él lo arrulló cariñosamente, los ojos cariñosos. Harry asintió, luciendo feliz mientras se acurrucaba con su dueño, husmeando su mejilla y ronroneando contento—. ¿Te sientes mejor, entonces? ¿Por qué no tratamos de salir al patio? —sugirió él, sonriendo. Harry asintió de nuevo, lentamente, bajando de mala gana del regazo de Louis con un lindo y pequeño puchero.

Louis condujo al híbrido fuera de la puerta de entrada y hacia la pequeña extensión de césped, sonriendo ante el ajuste infeliz de Harry con la ropa puesta y siendo forzado a pararse. Había una gran cantidad de torpeza en esas piernas bonitas. El chico gato parecía contento cuando se tumbó en la pequeña pared del jardín de la comunidad, luciendo como si intentara tomar el sol bajo la infame nube de Inglaterra. Lentamente, Louis se permitió relajarse. Eso fue un error.

A los pocos segundos de darse una palmadita en la espalda, Harry estaba levantado, con el beanie cayéndose cuando Harry saltó la pared y se lanzó al otro lado del jardín, sorprendentemente rápido. Louis vio horrorizado cómo su chico se agachaba y se abalanzaba sobre el gato del vecino, un pernil gris desaliñado que le gustaba cagar en las flores de la ventana de Louis. Hubo un fuerte sonido de forcejeo antes de que el sonido distintivo de un gato siseante y humano llegara a oídos de Louis. Saltó la pared y se apresuró a ver qué demonios estaba pasando.

Harry estaba en cuatro patas, con los pantalones colgando hacia abajo para que su cola—y la mitad de su trasero color melocotón—quedaran afuera, espalda arqueada y distorsionada, las orejas pegadas al cráneo y los ojos fijos en el gato esponjado. Se miraron el uno al otro, bajos gruñidos escapando de ambos. El gris retrocedió lentamente un paso, mostrando sus dientes, y Harry extendió la mano, veloz como un rayo, para golpear la tierra frente a él, alborotando sus bigotes pero sin tocar al gato de otra manera. Otro maullido, y Harry gruñó suavemente. El gato se asustó, la cola hinchándose hasta el doble de su tamaño, antes de girar y despegar con un siseo final. Harry se relajó de inmediato.

Había personas, vecinos de su comunidad, mirando, gente que Louis no conocía personalmente, pero siempre recibía un saludo o una sonrisa. Ninguno de ellos sonreía ahora, solo miraba. ¿Asombrados? ¿Sorprendidos? Louis no se preocupó por adivinar.

—Harry odia a ese gato —explicó el híbrido, con bastante indiferencia. Agachó la cabeza y se lamió el dorso de la mano, parpadeando hacia Louis, sin inmutarse—. Intenta tomar lo que es de Harry. Intenta marcarte. Huele, en la puerta. En las flores. Intentó... Intentó desafiar a Louis —Harry parpadeó—. Nadie desafía a Louis; Louis es de alto rango —él parpadeó hacia el chico.

—Por favor, entremos —suspiró, finalmente, levantando los pantalones de Harry y agarrando el gorro caído—. ¿Entonces ese imbécil trató de pelear conmigo? ¿Se cagaba en mis flores a propósito? ¿Es qué, dominio? —Louis se atrevió a preguntar, guiando a Harry adentro, una sonrisa débil en su rostro mientras saludaba con la mano a los transeúntes que acababan de ver a su híbrido humillar a un gato que obviamente tenía el ego demasiado grande para su propio bien. En serio, ¿cuándo se volvió tan extraña su vida?

—Dom… Dominación —Harry probó seriamente, asintiendo—. Louis… Louis es… —claramente luchaba con sus palabras ahora, casi haciendo un puchero de frustración—. Louis es el gran gato. Gana las peleas, consigue la presa. La primera elección de apareamiento —él asintió, satisfecho con su explicación, ya que inmediatamente se quitó la ropa que Louis le había puesto cuando se cerró la puerta principal—. No hay ropa adentro —anunció Harry, dejándolas en un montón y saltando al sofá. Louis las recogió y las dobló para colocarlas en su tocador, la cabeza tambaleándose.

—Soy el gran gato alfa —dijo Louis, claramente no muy convencido. Harry le sonrió encantadoramente.

—Sí.

Bien. Bien, entonces.

—No estaría de acuerdo con eso —oh, un gatito con cara de tormenta saludó esa frase. Se apresuró a pasar a la siguiente parte—: ¿Tienes hambre después de eso? ¿Sin rasguños? Además, por favor no hagas eso otra vez, afuera. Donde hay gente alrededor. Nosotros, los humanos, no nos desafiamos unos a otros así. Es un juego más sutil. ¿Bueno?

El puchero de Harry lo saludó, pero suspiró. —Bien —dijo no obstante. Buen chico—. Harry está hambriento —agregó significativamente—. Sin rasguños; ¡Harry ganó! —Louis asintió y fue a la cocina para prepararle a Harry un sándwich de atún con algunas patatas fritas. Salió con dos platos, uno para él y otro para Harry, unos diez minutos más tarde, pero no se veía a Harry.

—¿Hazza? —Louis llamó, frunciendo el ceño mientras dejaba los platos sobre la mesa de café—. ¿Dónde te has ido ahora? Honestamente. —Era como vivir con, bueno, un gato. Un gato del tamaño de un hombre con un cuerpo explosivo, en su mayoría humano, y sentimientos de persona nueva, pero con instintos gatunos. Era un desastre.

Un ruido sordo vino desde detrás del sofá, y Harry apareció.

—¡Para Louis! —chirrió, amortiguado, blandiendo… oh, mierda, no… un ratón. Un ratón muy vivo y retorcido, colgando de su boca.

* * *

—Perwo Loueh —Harry masculló en la quinta ronda de cepillado de dientes que Louis le estaba haciendo—. Fera unf frefalo fara Loueh.

Louis había gritado, un chillido digno de una adolescente, y se lo quitó a Harry de la boca, arrastrando al híbrido al baño, vomitando en el inodoro, y luego comenzando a cepillarse los dientes con fuerza. Le dio a Harry la mirada de lado más grande que el mundo había visto, y luego le hizo cepillar sus dientes por sexta vez.

—No es un regalo que quiero. Nunca. Absolutamente no. ¿Los juguetes? Claro, eso es lindo, encantador, tal vez. Nunca me traigas animales vivos reales otra vez. O muertos —agregó apresuradamente mientras Harry se iluminaba. El gatito inmediatamente se puso malhumorado.

—Sólo un regalo para Louis —dijo con tristeza, decaído como si Louis acabara de decirle que la Navidad se canceló en vez de que no se le permitía tener roedores en su boca.

—A Louis le gusta el dinero, el poder, los chicos bonitos, cosas divertidas como regalos. No jodidos ratones —dijo Louis sombríamente, haciendo gárgaras con enjuague bucal después de una buena medida, y luego forzar a Harry también—. Nunca roedores, por favor. Y tienen _enfermedades,_ Harry. No pongas mierda al azar en tu boca —reprendió por enésima vez—. ¡Es peligroso! —Harry sólo suspiró y gruñón fue a acurrucarse en el sofá después de que Louis finalmente le dijo que su boca estaba limpia de nuevo.

Comieron sus sándwiches en un silencio espinoso, hasta que Louis levantó abruptamente un poco de atún en su dedo y lo extendió hacia Harry. Se sintió estúpido después, pero mantuvo su oferta fuera.

—Un regalo —dijo en voz baja, aclarando su garganta torpemente. La cara de Harry se iluminó, y se sintió instantáneamente mejor. Había hecho algo bien, por una vez. Qué alivio. Harry lamió suavemente el atún, limpiando a fondo su dedo hasta que Louis estaba rojo brillante y se estaba volviendo un poco retorcido—. Gracias —murmuró, echando hacia atrás y rellenando su cara con el resto de su comida, avergonzado y nervioso. Harry sólo ronroneó.

* * *

El resto del día fue un poco borroso.

Después de mostrarle a Harry cómo usar un baño humano, Louis simplemente arrojó la caja de arena. No deseaba examinar su contenido, y estaba cansado de encontrar trozos de basura pegados al trasero de Harry.

Ellos jugaron mucho. Harry todavía tenía la energía de un gatito, por decir lo menos. Louis no podía apartar la mirada durante cinco minutos sin que Harry hiciera algo que no debería, “Harry, por favor no mastiques el sofá”, o exigiendo su atención con un maullido necesitado y manos grandes mordisqueándole. Fue lindo sin embargo. Era bueno tener una compañía que pudiera responderle.

Louis estaba aún más feliz a la hora de acostarse. Fue incómodo al principio, porque Harry insistió en dormir desnudo, pero a Louis también le gustaba dormir desnudo de vez en cuando. Al final, se puso calzoncillos y gateó sobre su colchón y debajo de las sábanas, bostezando. En segundos, Harry estaba pegado a él encima de la manta, husmeando su cuello y ronroneando suavemente mientras masajeaba su pecho.

—Harry —Louis murmuró a través de la boca llena de rizos, riendo suavemente—. Me estás aplastando —Harry gruñó gentilmente y chasqueó la oreja, gimiendo y lamiendo su mejilla.

—Lou —murmuró, olisqueando tristemente mientras miraba a su dueño—. ¡Acurrucarse! Harry quiere acurrucarse —gimió, luciendo esperanzado. Louis suspiró suavemente.

—Bueno. Podemos acurrucarnos. Ven aquí, bichito —Louis envolvió a su chico en sus brazos. Harry se derritió como mantequilla caliente, lamiendo la mejilla de Louis una vez antes de frotar las caras juntas brevemente. Harry le tocó la nariz a Louis con un beso esquimal, que se puso rosa brillante y sin aliento. Harry gorjeó y le acarició con la nariz, sentándose cansadamente. Se durmieron envueltos uno en el otro.

* * *

Louis invitó a Niall al día siguiente, pensando que si realmente había perdido la cabeza y realmente estaba alucinando que su gato se había convertido en su mayoría humano, ya era hora de averiguarlo. Pensó que Harry se llevaría bien con Niall si esto todavía era realidad. Su gato había amado a Niall, entonces ¿por qué no su híbrido? Naturalmente, porque la vida había decidido realmente cagar sobre él hoy, no fue de acuerdo al plan.

Comenzó bien, Louis dejó que Harry supiera que vendría Niall, “ya sabes, ¿el encantador, cabrón irlandés?”, y Harry parecía totalmente genial con eso, durmiendo somnoliento y asintiendo. Fue una historia diferente una vez que Louis abrió la puerta para revelar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Oye —saludó Louis, dándole a Niall un abrazo rápido mientras suspiraba—. ¿No es ese mi jersey? —preguntó con escepticismo, dando un paso atrás para dejar entrar a Niall. El muchacho sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo dejaste atrás durante nuestra última noche de películas y, dado que los de Liam siempre son demasiado grandes, lo robé. Este soy yo devolviéndolo —se encogió de hombros y se lo dio a Louis, quien de inmediato se lo puso con una burla.

—Ese es uno de mis favoritos, cabrón. ¡Lo he estado buscando durante dos semanas! —Louis refunfuñó y lo olfateó sospechosamente—. ¿Cuántas jodidas veces lo usaste? Apesta a tu colonia y hierba de mierda.

Niall se encogió de hombros. —¿Tenía frío? —Louis lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar para tratar de encontrar a Harry.

—¿Hazza? ¿A dónde fuiste? —tarareó, sorprendido. El híbrido había estado aquí hace un minuto, y habría pensado que el chico alegre ya habría corrido a saludar a Niall—. ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo? Tal vez se ha vuelto tímido de repente —Louis le explicó a Niall, quien obedientemente comenzó a mirar a su alrededor también.

Recibieron exactamente una advertencia; hubo un siseo en el armario antes de que el infierno estallara en forma de un Harry Styles escupiendo a lo loco.

—¡AH! —gritó Niall, saltando hacia atrás mientras tenía una brazada de un híbrido gruñón y desnudo. Se retiró, manos en señal de rendición, y Harry gruñó, con un brillo enojado en sus ojos.

 _—¡HARRY!_ —Louis ladró, agitando un brazo y agarrándolo por el cuello. Harry maulló y se quedó sin fuerzas—. No atacamos a los invitados, especialmente invitados de Louis que son sus amigos y le agradan. ¿Me entiendes? —Harry gimió mansó, básicamente se había quedado flácido como un fideo, toda la pelea fuera de él—. ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

—Niall —Harry gimió suavemente, colgando en el agarre de Louis, luciendo adecuadamente regañado y pidiendo disculpas—. Niall. Huele como Niall. Tocó a Niall —se estremeció cuando Louis lo puso de pie lentamente y de inmediato se desplomó en el suelo. Harry rodó sobre su espalda y mostró su vientre a su dueño, maullando de nuevo. Louis suspiró y se quitó el jersey.

—Bueno, lo siento. Olvidé lo sensible que eres cuando huelo como los demás. Niall no... Él no me estaba desafiando, como ese otro gato, ¿de acuerdo? Niall es… ¡amigo! Buen amigo. Increíble, incluso.

—Para, me sonrojaré —replicó Niall, divertido, riendo entre dientes—. De todos modos, ¿así que este es Harry? ¡Encantado de conocerte! No te preocupes, Lou tiene un pene y no estoy interesado. Lamento apestar tu territorio, bola de pelos —tendió su mano para un apretón de manos, obviamente inculcado para mostrar modales. Harry lo olfateó con curiosidad antes de relajarse, tan obvio que casi pasó de ser un tigre a ser un gato doméstico.

—Hola. ¡Harry soy yo! —dijo feliz, olfateando suavemente sus dedos otra vez antes de que Niall cayera en cuenta y le diera un arañazo en el oído. Él ronroneó e inmediatamente se pegó a las piernas de Niall, mostrando que era un gato educado, ahora que no consideraba a Niall una amenaza. Louis notó que Harry era territorial, preguntándose de una manera sarcástica por qué no estaba sorprendido.

* * *

Para la hora de la cena, Louis casi se sintió celoso. Harry jugó con Niall felizmente, atrapando la pluma cada vez y todavía se ponía nervioso cuando Niall comenzaba el juego de nuevo. Harry se sentaba en el regazo de Niall a menudo, y nunca se frotaba contra Niall a menos que lo pidiera, lo que hizo que Louis se irritara un poco. Harry se lo hacía a su dueño sin siquiera pestañear.

Al menos se llevaban bien. ¿Y Louis no estaba loco? Entonces, doble victoria, realmente. En lugar de cuestionar su vida, Louis decidió callarse y comer pizza. Luego se metió en un juego de _FIFA_ con Niall, Harry perdió interés rápidamente una vez que se dio cuenta de que tratar de atrapar la pelota zumbando en la pantalla significaba ser regañado por dos muchachos inquietos.

Louis no pudo evitar su sonrisa cuando Harry se acurrucó con su cabeza en el regazo de Louis, sus manos suavemente bajo su mejilla, agarrando su muslo. Un suave ronroneo retumbó en su híbrido, y Louis suspiró de satisfacción. Él se sintió… amado. Apreciado. Harry eligió su regazo para dormir la siesta, no el de Niall.

Él podría acostumbrarse a esto de tener un chico gato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Peludo se traduce como **Hairy** , que es parecido a Harry.
> 
> [2] [Aquí hay un link para ver qué es una fleshlight](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0992/7780/products/Classic-Butt-Faature-Image-2-700x440_1024x1024.jpg?v=1541620666)


	2. En el que Harry intenta todo este asunto humano… y hace un pobre trabajo en ello

Harry lanzó la mayor rabieta del jodido mundo cuando Louis le dijo que tenía trabajo al día siguiente.

—¡No! Louis se queda —gruñó Harry, haciendo un alboroto y comenzando a agitar su cola de un lado a otro violentamente. Se le escapó un gruñido bajo, la cola hinchada hasta el doble de su tamaño normal mientras gruñía suave y entrecerraba los ojos a su dueño. Aparentemente, él estaba en plena rabieta cuando Louis se puso los zapatos.

—No puedo, bebé. Yo traigo el dinero, así que tengo que irme para que podamos quedarnos en nuestro apartamento con comida, artículos de primera necesidad, cosas divertidas. Así es la vida —la boca de Louis amenazó con contraer una sonrisa cuando Harry gimió bruscamente y se tiró al suelo, sobre su estómago. Gruñó y aplanó las orejas, mirando las piernas de Louis… y Louis dio un paso atrás—. Arrancar los zapatos de Louis no hará que Louis se quede —recitó con una mirada conmovedora al enfurruñado chico gato. Harry murmuró algo poco convincente acerca de cómo él solo quería mirar. Louis rodó los ojos.

—No vayas. Quédate —Harry trató de insistir con esperanza, extendiéndose sobre la alfombra y girando para mostrar su vientre—. ¡Juega con Harry en su lugar! —puso su mejor cara picante, haciendo ruidos suaves y divertidos en su pecho mientras sacaba todas sus cartas. Louis firmemente agarró el pomo de la puerta.

—Tengo que ir. Te dejé todo el mes pasado y no sucedió nada, ¿te lo tengo que recordar? —Louis preguntó deliberadamente, y Harry gimió, retorciéndose antes de agachar la cabeza tímidamente.

—Harry fue tras Louis, por la ventana —dijo el gatito—. Siempre extraña a Louis —Harry restregó su mejilla contra la alfombra, malhumorado, su rabieta terminada.

—Lo siento —Louis respondió, más suavemente—. Sabes que sí. Pero no creo que estés listo para intentar venir a trabajar conmigo todavía. No puedes quedarte afuera sin ropa y sin tratar de atacar al gato del vecino a los cinco minutos —Harry gruñó, un fuerte y ahuyentado siseo escapó de él cuando repentinamente se levantó y se escabulló para enfrentar a Louis. De vez en cuando, Louis veía verdaderos destellos del gato que era Harry; ahora era uno de ellos.

Ver su cuerpo elegante moverse sinuosamente, con gracia, casi como líquido, fue casi sorprendente en su sensualidad e intimidad. Louis encontró su respiración atrapada en sus pulmones cuando Harry le clavó una mirada oscura.

—Bien. Pero luego Harry marca —Harry gruñó—. Marca _mucho_ —la mano de Louis fue agarrada, y jadeó cuando se vio empujado al sofá. Luciendo como un niño petulante y berrinchudo porque no obtuvo el juguete que quería, Harry se acomodó firmemente en su regazo y frotó su mejilla. A esto, Louis se estaba acostumbrando. Harry frotaba constantemente la cara contra cosas de la casa.

Harry ronroneó suavemente, un ruido suave pero constante comenzando mientras el híbrido lamía su nariz, una vez, y luego envolvió su cuerpo sobre el de Louis y dejó que su calor y aroma lo empaparan. Louis estaba rígido debajo de él, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a tener un hombre gato desnudo y espléndido tirado sobre él, retorciéndose. Harry movió una oreja a sabiendas y olfateó con delicadeza las axilas de Louis, jadeando satisfecho por lo que el cuerpo de Louis había revelado sin saberlo. Él tragó saliva.

—¿Ya vas a acabar? Voy a llegar aún más tarde de lo habitual —Louis se rio suave, con la voz ligeramente tensa y rasposa.

—Casi —dijo Harry con orgullo, muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Y luego se _orinó_ en el muslo de Louis.

* * *

—No, no, no, no, _no_ —lo regañó Louis, sosteniendo uno de sus pantalones favoritos en la bañera con agua caliente con aproximadamente medio recipiente de detergente para la ropa. Estaba en su ropa interior, frotando los pantalones, mientras Harry se sentaba dócilmente en la esquina, con aspecto avergonzado y compungido—. _No_ nos orinamos sobre Louis. Nada de orinar en los muebles. ¡No hacemos nada de eso fuera del baño! —dijo Louis por tercera vez. Harry asintió tímidamente en respuesta, gimiendo en voz baja.

—Harry sólo estaba tratando de marcar —el lastimoso muchacho gimió abatido, con las orejas caídas mientras jugaba con los dedos y miró a Louis. Louis le devolvió la mirada.

—Nada de orinar —Louis repitió con firmeza—. Puedes restregar la cara en cada centímetro cuadrado de mi piso, pero si orinas en cualquier lugar que no sea el inodoro… qué Dios me ayude —Harry asintió, agachando la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior con sus pequeños colmillos.

—Harry lo siente. Harry no pensó en eso —murmuró. Louis suspiró y cerró el grifo después de enjuagarse las manos, dejando los pantalones vaqueros en remojo.

—Lo sé. No quise gritar —dijo Louis, después de un momento de silencio. Con cuidado, juntó el híbrido en sus brazos y lo llevó de vuelta a la sala de estar, sosteniendo un muñeco de trapo del tamaño de un hombre que parecía en pura felicidad cada vez que Louis lo tocaba—. Simplemente me asustaste. No puedo decir que esperaba eso. No en lo más mínimo —dejó a Harry en el sofá, el gatito agarrando tristemente a su oso de peluche, ahorrando un momento para enviarle un mensaje a Nick que iba a llegar un poco tarde, y luego encontrar unos pantalones nuevos.

Cuando Louis resurgió en la sala de estar, Harry todavía estaba en el sofá, acurrucado dentro del mayor y más cálido jersey de Louis. Parpadeó y miró a Louis con ojos soñolientos y gimió tristemente mientras su dueño hacía tintinear sus llaves en tono de disculpa.

—Realmente necesito irme, amor —Louis respondió con pesar a una pregunta que Harry ni siquiera necesitó expresar. Harry chirrió tristemente hacia él, luciendo devastado mientras frotaba su mejilla contra las patas del suéter que la sudadera con capucha le había dado—. Sé bueno. ¡No te metas en problemas! Sin orina, mantén las persianas cerradas, no arañes nada. Ya lo sabes ahora —Louis le ordenó suavemente. Harry asintió, saliendo del sofá y viniendo y torciéndose torpemente alrededor de sus piernas una vez, a cuatro patas.

—Harry te echará de menos —dijo el gatito solemnemente—. Haz saber a Harry si Louis ve al gato cabrón. Volveremos a patear su trasero —Louis soltó una risa sorprendida y encantada ante eso, dándole a Harry un último golpe en la oreja y ahuecando suavemente su mejilla antes de dejar a su triste gatito junto a la puerta principal.

Iba jodidamente tarde al trabajo. Louis se preguntó brevemente si molestarse con su gato mágico sería una buena razón para llegar tarde.

* * *

En el trabajo, Louis decidió llevar a Liam a que se encontrara con su chico. Había ido a la perfección con Niall, después del percance territorial. Así que todo lo que Louis pensó que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que Liam no lo tocara demasiado y estaba bastante seguro de que todo terminaría bien.

—¿Estás listo para conocer a mi gatito? —Louis preguntó expectante a Liam, moviendo las cejas y sirviendo una taza de café con cuidado, añadiendo un chorro de caramelo y tocando la campana para anunciar que había terminado con la bebida—. Es muy amigable. Niall puede dar fe. Sólo… un poco, ah. Un poco posesivo, ¿sí? Eso es todo —Louis rio nerviosamente—. Pero aún me gustaría que vengas, si puedes. Podemos comprar comida chatarra. Harry ama el sushi; lo encontré en el contenedor de la basura, tratando de lamerlo. Pequeña mierda.

—¡Claro! Quiero conocerlo, Niall dijo que es un tierno hijo de puta —se rio—. Acurrucadoramente agresivo, creo que dijo, en realidad. —Louis le sonrió, burlón.

—Es un buscador de afecto y atención. Pero lo amo —Louis se rio un poco impotente, con los ojos cálidos y suaves mientras pensaba en Harry.

—Para —gimió Liam, sacudiendo la cabeza y tomando la orden de una persona. Se la pasó a Louis, dándole una mirada lateral muy definida—. Estás haciendo eso.

—¿Qué cosa? —Louis refunfuñó suavemente, mirándolo con suavidad y haciendo todo lo posible para no parecer demasiado afectado por el comentario de Liam.

—Cada vez que hablas de él, entrecierras los ojos, tienes una gran sonrisa y tu voz se suaviza en un 50%. Es repugnante, amigo —respondió Liam con voz más alegre, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo burlonamente mientras Louis lo abofeteaba con un trapo para los platos.

—¡Que te jodan! ¡No hago nada eso! —insistió Louis, con las mejillas ardiendo mientras arreglaba cuidadosamente un frappé, evitando siquiera mirar la expresión estúpidamente petulante de Liam. A la mierda.

—Lo haces. Niall dijo que la próxima vez que lo hagas, él comenzará a vomitar por la dulzura.

Louis le dio la vuelta al pájaro y suspiró, pasando la bebida completa y volviendo a tocar la campana. —Cállate. Honestamente. ¿Quieres conocerlo o no?

—Está bien, está bien, está bien —se rio suavemente Liam, levantando las manos en falso rendirse—. Pero por favor no me toques. Niall todavía tiene arañazos y no quiero que coincidan con tu gato loco y enamorado.

* * *

Ambos bajaron a las 5pm, y Louis condujo a Liam a su lugar japonés favorito; la dueña era una mujer dulce que ayudaba a sus dos hijos en el restaurante. Cogió un par de fuentes de sushi mientras que Liam tomó algo teriyaki, y Louis insistió en pagar.

Él también consiguió un par de flores vegetales adicionales. Era la única forma en que había podido convencer a Harry de comer algo que no fuera carne y arroz hasta el momento. Harry era sorprendentemente quisquilloso para ser un gato abandonado, e insistía en que las únicas verduras que comía tenían que ser bonitas, aunque Louis había conseguido que probara un poco de melón la noche anterior; lo dulce había ido bien. Aparentemente, los gatos normales no podían probar el azúcar.

—Gracias —canturreó Louis, después de pagar y aceptar las bolsas de comida, se fue a su casa con Liam en su auto. Después de estacionarse, advirtió a Liam—, dame dos segundos para advertirle —Louis felizmente dio los pasos de dos en dos, abrió la puerta y gritó—: ¡Harry! Estoy en caaaaaaa… —antes de que se le fuera el aire cuando un enorme y vibrante gato saltó a sus brazos.

—¡Louis! Louis, Louis, Louis —Harry gimió, frotándose contra él, presionando sus mejillas, rugiendo suavemente mientras apretaba fuertemente a su dueño—. Harry extrañaba mucho a Louis. Extrañaba a Louis. Extrañaba a Louis —desafió Harry suavemente, hincando su cola mientras se clavaba en el pecho y lamía su garganta—. Extrañaba a Louis tanto, tanto —dijo el gatito con tristeza—. Harry no rompió nada —anunció con solemnidad.

—Qué buen chico. Mi buen chico. Te portaste muy bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Hazza bebé —dijo Louis suavemente, rascándose bajo su barbilla y besando su nariz—. Traje la cena y un amigo. Liam. No te preocupes, él no es una amenaza. Es un buen amigo. Molesto, pesado, pero bueno, sólido. ¿Está bien?

Harry asintió lentamente, los rizos le hicieron cosquillas en la mejilla a Louis, mientras él, tristemente, bajaba de mala gana. —Harry no quiere ropa. Sin ropa —pidió en voz baja, agitando suavemente la cola.

—Estás bien, Liam lo superará. No toques la comida, no confío en ti —Louis se rio entre dientes, estirando y colocando a Harry firmemente sobre sus pies antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y llamar a Liam. Harry vio a Liam pasando más allá de las piernas de Louis, y se puso tímido. El hombre era grande, ancho e intimidante desde lejos, y sin pensarlo, Harry trató de meterse debajo de la cómoda del pasillo de Louis, mordiéndose y empujando la mayor parte de su cuerpo posible en el pequeño espacio.

Por supuesto, lo primero que vio Liam fue un culo pálido que sobresalía por debajo del armario de Louis, la cola levantada en el aire, las pelotas y la polla a plena vista. Louis se rio de las orejas ardientes de Liam y de su rubor, sacudiendo su cabeza con cariño.

—Hazza no está muy impresionado con la ropa, Li, si estamos siendo totalmente honestos aquí —tarareó con cariño, mientras Harry soltaba un chillido.

—Harry… Harry está atrapado, Louis —salió una pequeña voz de debajo del tocador—. No se puede mover —empezó a retorcerse en serio, con las orejas chatas y la cola sacudiéndose violentamente mientras luchaba en un intento de salir.

—Literalmente no puedo dejar de vigilarte durante treinta putos segundos —Louis respondió—. Estás loco —se rio suavemente—. ¿Liam? ¿Me ayudarías aquí? —preguntó educadamente. Liam, que todavía tenía un tono poco saludable de tomate, agarró uno de los muslos de Harry mientras Louis se llevaba el otro. Con un poco de retorcimiento y ajuste, lo liberaron. Gracias a Dios.

—Entonces, como… ¿dónde está tu gato? —preguntó Liam lentamente—. ¿Y quién es éste? Yo… ¿Estás…? ¿Qué clase de mierda pervertida has estado probando ahora? ¡Jesucristo! ¿Él está bien? ¿Estás bien? Qué…

Louis rodó los ojos. —Jodidamente te dije que se había vuelto humano en su mayoría. No es mi maldita culpa que no me hayas creído. Él no es un esclavo sexual, ni un prostituto, o lo que sea. Las orejas, la cola, los colmillos, todo es real. Así que. Cállate —Liam estaba boquiabierto.

—Gracias —chasqueó Harry con decisión, extendiéndose lujosamente y arañando el suelo con un feliz suspiro. Inclinó la cabeza y miró a Liam escrutando, olisqueando varias veces y midiéndolo en silencio. Harry se relajó y dio un rápido roce contra las piernas de Liam, obviamente habiéndolo considerado digno de quedarse y de afecto—. Harry no usa ropa adentro —vagó hasta el sofá y se acurrucó en su lugar habitual, sin perder un segundo vistazo a los hombres. Louis se rio en silencio ante la expresión ligeramente perpleja y algo halagada de Liam.

—Vamos —tarareó, le dio una palmada en el hombro y condujo a Liam hacia el sofá. Louis llevó la comida a la mesa de café y dividió la comida de Liam y él, sentándose en el sofá y sonriendo cuando Harry se movió de inmediato y su cabeza estaba en su regazo—. Tengo sushi, Hazza —arrulló Louis, y las orejas de Harry se crisparon de interés, sus ojos curiosos mientras miraba a Louis sostener un rollo dragón.

Harry sacó su lengua y abrió su boca, dejando que Louis le diera un mordisco. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, un ronroneo comenzando en su pecho mientras vibraba suavemente contra el muslo de Louis. —¡Más!

Obedientemente, Louis le dio otro bocado. Había descubierto que Harry no comía muy bien a menos que saliera de su plato. El gatito, también, comía todo con la lengua primero, incluso líquidos. Tenía la sensación de que era un instinto sobrante. Louis sabía por un jodido hecho que era más lindo que el infierno.

Liam lo miró mientras le daba de comer a su gatito, y Louis casi se sonrojó, poniéndose a la defensiva. —Cállate, Payno —murmuró con una mirada asesina, tomando un bocado de un rollo California a continuación—. ¡Harry, mira esta hermosa flor! ¡Está hecha de zanahoria, y puedes comerla! —el cuerpo de Harry se movió con entusiasmo, y dejó que Louis le diera de comer a la flor, el ronroneo se hacía más ruidoso—. Nos gusta la comida bonita, ¿verdad, Hazza? —Louis arrulló, dándole un rápido rasguño en el oído antes de cavar en su costado de arroz. Harry asintió felizmente.

—Entonces —resopló Liam—. ¿Él no come de su propio plato? —Louis lo miró con severidad.

—No muy bien. Le gusta ser un ladrón de comida, ¿verdad, Haz? —Louis tarareó, dándole un cosquilleo en el mentón que hizo que los ojos del gatito se cerraran y su ronroneo subiera ocho decibelios.

—A Harry le gusta la comida de Louis. Louis le trajo comida a Harry. Louis es un buen cazador —suspiró Harry con admiración. Louis… apenas… resistió el impulso ridículo de hincharse el pecho y pavonearse como un maldito pavo real fanfarrón.

—Sí. Las tierras salvajes de Tesco y Waitrose son muy difíciles de navegar —dijo Liam inexpresivo. Louis lo apartó y le dio a Harry un beso rápido en los rizos.

—¿Ya vas a terminar? —preguntó en voz baja, después de que Harry había comido tres rollos de sushi más y otra flor de zanahoria. Harry asintió, sus ojos ya estaban pesados, mientras su ronroneo se volvía lánguido y somnoliento—. Ese es un buen chico. Aunque te traje un postre. Sé que amas las cosas dulces. Se llama… joder… ¿Mochi? Helado de Mochi. Te gustó ese té verde que te dejé probar el otro día, así que…

Harry ya estaba interesado, parpadeando hacia Louis expectante antes de abrir la boca como un pajarito hambriento. Louis dejó caer la bola verde en su lengua con delicadeza. El ronroneo de Harry se detuvo a tientas mientras masticaba pensativamente, antes de elevarse a proporciones de lancha.

—Rico, rico. Dulce. A Harry le gusta —suspiró el gatito con total satisfacción, acariciando suavemente el hueso de la cadera de Louis. Él sabía que era todo lo que podía manejar: Harry se había apoderado de una barra de chocolate entera, se la había tragado y se había enfermado como un perro (jeje) porque su estómago estaba mal preparado para tanta dulzura. Louis sabía que tenían que tomarse las cosas con calma con los azúcares.

—Me alegro —dijo Louis suavemente, pasando los dedos por los suaves rizos de Harry y dando a sus aterciopeladas orejas una carrera rápida entre el pulgar y el índice—. De verdad. Los dulces son muy buenos, sólo tenemos que tener cuidado de no comer demasiado o nuestros estómagos se molestan. ¿No es así? —Harry asintió con la cabeza, frotándose las mejillas con cuidado contra su cadera.

—Sí. Cuidado —repitió un poco aturdido, ya más de medio dormido. Liam fingió que estaba vomitando por la dulzura, y Louis sonrió triunfalmente antes de lanzar una mano para pellizcar su pezón derecho. 

—Vete a la mierda —Louis articuló agresivamente. Harry se movió soñoliento antes de quedarse dormido con su cara aplastada debajo de la camisa de Louis, la mejilla presionada contra la piel desnuda de la barriga de su dueño. Liam fingió vomitar de nuevo, rodando cariñosamente los ojos.

—Es sólo que… eres diferente a su alrededor. Amable. Menos ruidoso. Es un poco agradable, no estás tratando de llamar la atención de todos como un maniático. Tienes toda su atención 24/7, supongo —le dijo Liam en voz baja con una leve sonrisa. Louis se burló.

—¿Intentas decirme que me he vuelto suave, Payno? ¿Eso es? Porque te daré un puñetazo en las bolas —espetó Louis, inmediatamente se calló cuando Harry se agitó gruñonamente, con la cola temblando una vez antes de acomodarse—. Te patearé el culo —añadió en voz más baja—. Joder, pelea conmigo.

Liam puso los ojos en blanco. —Lo haría, pero eso despertaría a Harry y probablemente hubieras pasado treinta minutos disculpándote y haciéndolo volver a dormir —soltó un bufido en respuesta, echándose hacia atrás y cruzándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa indiferente.

—De verdad. Que te jodan —Louis gruñó, acariciando cuidadosamente la columna de Harry mientras suspiraba—. Mi record es un hombre gato completamente calmado en 5 minutos, no en 30 —resopló.

Liam sacudió la cabeza con cariño y le dedicó una leve sonrisa, los ojos suaves mientras comía el resto de su propia cena en silencio. —Él es bueno para ti —dijo simplemente. Lo sé —se estiró y dejó su contenedor a un lado. Louis y él miraron la televisión durante unos minutos en un silencio amistoso, antes de que Harry comenzara a moverse. Dormía siestas a menudo, hasta quince veces al día, pero cortas. Era una cosa de gatos.

—¿Disfrutaste tu sueñito? —preguntó Louis juguetonamente, deslizando sus rizos y haciendo rugir el ronroneo de Harry de la nada, profundo y feliz.

—Harry lo hizo —respondió alegremente. El hombre gato se estiró y con calma clavó sus uñas en el muslo de Louis. Liam sonrió ante su mueca de dolor, y entrecerró los ojos antes de volver su atención a su gatito.

—Buen chico. ¿Quieres dejarme ir para poder ponerme en orden? —Louis preguntó educadamente, pero Harry sacudió la cabeza con terquedad, saltando y recogiendo toda la basura antes de que Louis pudiera hacer mucho más que pestañear.

—Hecho —dijo alegremente, con los ojos brillantes mientras volvía a Louis después de arrojar todo a la basura—. Harry limpió.

—Uh. ¡Buen chico! Fue muy amable de tu parte —se rio entre dientes—. ¿Por qué no vas a saludar a Liam? Ha estado muriendo por acariciarte —Liam lo miró de reojo, pero sonrió cuando Harry dio vueltas obedientemente y se sentó frente a él expectante.

—Hola —saludó Liam mientras le ofrecía su mano con una leve sonrisa—. ¡Eres muy guapo! Louis te llama su bonito gatito todo el día en el trabajo y realmente puedo ver por qué —se sintió halagado al recordar que Niall había sido arañado sólo por tener su olor en Louis—. Él nunca se calla cuando habla de ti —Harry ronroneó en voz alta, gimoteando mientras presionaba obedientemente su mano y comenzaba a frotarse contra él, buscando más caricias. Todo su cuerpo vibró con él, y Liam casi se derritió con lo lindo que era el gatito. Dejó que sus manos bajaran para acariciar ligeramente su columna vertebral, una, dos, tres veces, pero a la mitad del cuarto, la cola de Harry comenzó a temblar, y en la quinta caricia, mordió a Liam.

—¡Ay! ¡Mierda! —Liam se retiró, retrocediendo, mientras Harry lamía la sangre de sus labios, gruñendo suavemente.

—¡Harry! ¡¿Qué diablos?! —exigió Louis, frunciendo el ceño a su gato travieso y agarrándolo por el pelo para llevarlo a su regazo—. ¡Gatito malo! ¡No _mordemos_ a las personas! —insistió, moviendo la cabeza con desconcierto. Harry bajó la cabeza, haciendo un puchero.

—Demasiadas caricias. Cuatro es bueno. Cinco demasiado —respondió Harry, claramente confundido. Hubo mucha comunicación entre el gato y la parte humana de él—. ¡Cola movida! Significa parar. Liam no se detuvo. Así que Harry muerde —explicó lentamente, frunciendo el ceño y ladeando la cabeza.

Louis suspiró. —¿Sabes dónde está el kit de emergencia? —le preguntó a Harry, quien asintió—. Ve a buscarlo y tráelo aquí. ¡Usamos nuestras palabras, no nuestros dientes! —el gatito salió corriendo, con la cola entre las piernas y las orejas hacia abajo. Louis se volvió hacia Liam con una sonrisa de disculpa y vergüenza—. Lo siento por eso.

—Supongo que tenemos que aprender a hablar gato —respondió Liam desconcertado, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras agitaba su mano sangrante—. Tengo que admitir que Harry tenía un punto —se rió entre dientes. Louis resopló.

Harry dejó caer el kit de emergencia en el regazo de Louis, se movió ligeramente y se sentó a los pies de Louis en silencio, en su mejor comportamiento ahora. Louis limpió la herida con peróxido antes de vendar con cuidado su mano, frunciendo el ceño. Harry realmente lo había mordido bastante feo.

Liam flexionó su mano con cautela y luego asintió y se relajó. —Gracias. Lo aprecio —observó con amable diversión. Harry gimió y se arrastró hasta descansar su mentón sobre el muslo de Liam, parpadeando hacia él con sus grandes ojos de gacela.

—Harry lo siente. Harry pensó que Liam sabía —él maulló suavemente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer inocente y lindo. Desafortunadamente, pensó Louis, parecía demasiado real. Liam en realidad se sonrojó.

—Oh, eso está bien —faroleó—. Apenas duele —aseguró Liam, una mentira descarada. Harry se iluminó instantáneamente, así que valió la pena.

—Harry no morderá a nadie —dijo Harry solemnemente—. Duele. No fue mi intención. Harry lo siente mucho —mordió sus labios rosados con su mejor puchero, levantó las orejas y agitó las pestañas. Pequeña mierda.

—Venga, entonces —Liam se derrumbó como un pastel de un día bañado en café, levantando a Harry con un brazo y colocando al chico en su regazo. Harry chirrió suave y brevemente se dejó sostener antes de darse la vuelta para sentarse al lado del otro chico. Los regazos eran, al parecer, reservados para Louis.

—Gracias —suspiró Harry, estirándose para que sus dedos de los pies se acomodaran debajo de los muslos de Louis, la cola envolviéndole suavemente la cintura. Louis sonrió y apoyó su mano en el tobillo de Harry, sosteniéndolo suavemente. El ronroneo de Harry hizo vibrar todo el sofá cuando Liam comenzó a rascarle las orejas en el otro extremo.

Un feliz gatito era, sin duda, el mejor para tener, en la opinión de Louis. Las cosas eran mucho más suaves cuando Harry sonreía.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —Louis le preguntó a Liam, accionando la guía de canales y desplazándose a través de algunos títulos—. Ohhh, ¿cómo nos sentimos con respecto a Disney? ¿Huh, Hazza? —Harry amaba las películas de Disney hasta ahora.

—Liam, tú eliges —invitó, arrojándole el control remoto. Liam se desplazó sin rumbo un momento antes de seleccionar _Los Aristogatos_. Los ojos de Harry se quedaron pegados a la tele toda la película, claramente en trance. Louis pasó más tiempo mirando las reacciones de Harry que la pantalla real, y su corazón dio una pequeña patada al respecto.

La mirada cómplice de Liam parecía demasiada, y Louis se retorció bajo el peso incómodo que parecía estar cayendo lenta pero constantemente hacia su jodido gato.

Qué desastre. Su vida estaba en ruinas, y Louis ni siquiera podía estar molesto por eso. Harry valió la pena. Cuando él suplicó que la volvieran a ver justo después de que los créditos aparecieran, Louis no tuvo valor para decir que no. La puso y luego le mostró a Liam la puerta.

—Así que… ¿vamos a hablar sobre el hecho de que te estás volviendo loco por tu gatito? —Liam comenzó a decir en voz baja mientras se ponía la chaqueta. Louis frunció el ceño.

—No esta noche, Payno. Sólo han pasado unos días, no hay forma de que esto sea amor. Y ni siquiera entiende esa mierda —dijo Louis, decidiendo que la negación no tenía que ser sólo un río en Egipto[1].

—Bien. Bien. Sin embargo, creo que te sorprendería, porque… —Louis cortó a Liam a mitad de la frase, resoplando suavemente.

—Por favor. No esta noche. Necesito algo de tiempo. Un montón de tiempo. Quizás no esté listo para lidiar con esto —dijo firmemente—. Qué tengas una buena noche.

Ignorando la última y curiosa mirada de Liam, Louis cerró la puerta y se unió a su gatito en el sofá mientras Harry comenzaba a tararear O'Malley el gato callejero.

* * *

—Entonces —comenzó Louis, juntando sus manos una vez y mirando a Harry—. Creo que tenemos que socializar con otras personas. Ya has tenido a Liam y Niall en el piso, ya conociste al cartero.

Eso fue un eufemismo. En el momento en que se abría la ranura del correo, Harry empujaba la mano para agarrarlo, y casi había arañado al señor Wilson la primera vez.

—¡Pero! En realidad, no hemos salido de mi bloque —Louis rápidamente volvió a la tarea—. Hemos practicado mucho ropas y hablar, ¿no es así? —Harry asintió, sentado cómodo y acogedor en el sofá—. Creo que deberíamos intentar ir a McDonald's. Reciben extraños clientes cada hora, así que incluso si te vuelves loco, no creo que realmente te destaques tanto —Louis se rio entre dientes—. Podemos practicar muy rápido con tu pedido y luego intentarlo. Es un martes a las 3PM, así que no deberían estar terriblemente ocupados.

—Está bien —dijo Harry felizmente, encogiéndose de hombros. Louis agarró una de sus enormes manos y tiró de él hacia la habitación, colocándolo en la cama.

—Te duchaste esta mañana, pero necesitas ropa y algo de colonia —decidió. Louis agarró su par favorito de tenis y una sudadera con capucha Adidas verde, vieja y desgastada—. Esto funcionará. Mucho espacio. Más o menos —él se rio entre dientes y los arrojó sobre la cama al lado de Harry. El gatito suspiró pero los jaló obedientemente, una oreja se sacudió cuando ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Louis mientras sacaba su colonia. Ligeramente roció su muñeca y tocó cuidadosamente los puntos de pulso de Harry, quien básicamente se derritió tan pronto como el aroma lo envolvió.

—Siempre quiero oler como Louis —murmuró Harry, con los ojos dulces y amables mientras se sentaba obedientemente, esperando que el estúpido gorro de Louis le cubriera las orejas.

—Eres tan bueno conmigo, cariño —murmuró Louis, el “cariño” se le escapó de la lengua tan fácilmente como el respirar—. Muy, muy bien. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Siempre —besó su frente suavemente, luego sin pensar se desnudó para ponerse un par de jeans y una camiseta. Cuando Louis dio media vuelta, después de arreglarse el flequillo y examinarse los dientes, se encontró con que Harry lo miraba, mordiéndose suavemente los nudillos—. Whoa, allí, cara de asesino en serie —bromeó Louis, y Harry soltó una risita, saltando—. ¡Corramos algunas líneas!

Hizo que Harry se sentara en el taburete de la cocina y practicara decir cosas como: “Número cinco, por favor.” Sólo solicitudes cortas y simples que no requerían pronombres en primera persona, ya que Harry todavía se refería a sí mismo en tercera, y tenía demostrado abierta hostilidad al tratar de decir “yo”.

Después de unos treinta minutos, Louis estaba bastante seguro de que Harry tendría éxito en un viaje de quince minutos a Macca. Si las cosas iban hacia el sur, Louis pensó que podría solucionarlo fácilmente si ordenaban para llevar. Debería haber sido simple, pero Louis estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que con Harry, nada lo era.

En el camino a allí, Harry se puso ansioso, claramente no disfrutando de estar en un auto, mientras se agarraba al tablero y se miraba las manos, temblando.

—Hazza, amor, está a cinco minutos —prometió en voz baja—. Hiciste un viaje más largo la primera noche que te traje a casa —Louis extendió la mano y gentilmente le apretó el muslo—. Prometo que estarás bien, bebé.

Harry dejó escapar un maullido angustiado. —Harry se escondió en la bolsa de Louis entonces. Demasiado grande para la bolsa ahora. Y con ropa —la cola de Harry parpadeó visiblemente a través de sus pantalones, y tembló con tanta fuerza que Louis temió que se rompería.

—Estamos aquí, cariño —Louis tarareó suavemente mientras estacionaba, tocando suavemente su mejilla y tratando de reforzar su espíritu. Harry liberó lentamente su agarre mortal y suspiró desgarrado—. Lo vas a hacer muy bien, lo sé. Estoy muy orgulloso de mi buen chico —Harry se preparó visiblemente ante sus palabras, relajándose por completo y parpadeando nerviosos ojos hacia Louis, quien le devolvió la sonrisa tranquilizadora—. ¡Vamos! Puedes probar sus papas. Las papas de Macca son las mejores de la historia. Incluso tienen pescado, nuggets de pollo, lo que quieras, amor. Vamos, puedes hacerlo. ¡Creo en ti!

Harry salió torpemente del carro, con aspecto nervioso y un poco abrumado por todos los olores mientras se tapaba las orejas con el gorro y olfateaba con cautela. Hizo una mueca ante el olor a grasa y sudor, pero valientemente agarró la mano de Louis y se dejó llevar adentro, tropezando con los zapatos que Louis le había prestado. Golpearon sus pies y él se sintió miserable en el resto de la ropa, pero quería complacer a Louis.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Louis, mirando el menú mientras Harry secretamente olfateaba a una dama que pasaba, arrugando la nariz; ella tenía _perros_. Ugh. Se acercó a Louis cuando notó que el muchacho detrás del mostrador era lo que los humanos consideraban atractivo, apenas controlaba el impulso de frotarse furiosamente contra su dueño y sisear. Sin embargo, Louis había dicho que no marcara nada _fuera_ de la casa.

—Lo que Louis quiera —murmuró Harry, manteniendo sus pestañas sobre todos en el área de pedidos con una expresión preocupada. Louis los colocó al frente de la cola y pidió dos hamburguesas, unos nuggets de pollo y un filete de pescado, entregándole su tarjeta al cajero. Sus manos se rozaron y él se rio suavemente, a punto de disculparse y seguir adelante, pero de repente no lo hizo, porque Harry había _saltado al mostrador_.

—Mío —Harry gruñó al sorprendido cajero, se agachó con la espalda arqueada, los dientes al descubierto, y los ojos oscuros. El chico en el cajero gritó y se retiró.

—¡Mierda! Joder, está bien, mierda, ¡lo paga la casa! ¡Sólo bájate!

Louis quería derretirse en el suelo en ese momento.

—¡ _HARRY_! ¡Baja! ¡AHORA! —espetó Louis, arrastrando su gatito fuera del mostrador y agarrándolo en sus brazos como el niño más grande del mundo—. ¡Discúlpate! Ahora.

—Harry lo siente —murmuró poco convincente al cajero, con los ojos aún abiertos por la sospecha. El tipo murmuró que se iría a descansar y desapareció. Louis sintió cada par de ojos sobre él y su chico gato, y suspiró. Una mujer aterrorizada dejó caer su comida y corrió hacia la parte de atrás. Louis tiró un par de billetes, agarró las bolsas de comida y llevó a Harry a la máquina de refrescos. Cogió dos Coca-Colas, prácticamente oyendo grillos chirriando con lo silencioso que se había puesto la tienda. Louis suspiró de nuevo.

—Sostén la mierda —murmuró Louis, pasándosela a Harry y arrastrando a su gatito hacia la puerta—. Lo siento —dijo él antes de dejar que la puerta se cerrara y derribara a Harry. Louis se sentó en la acera, con la cabeza entre los muslos y la cara entre las manos. Harry se sentó junto a él, rozando tentativamente contra su hombro y maullando.

—Eso… no fue muy bien —Louis dijo lo que pudo haber sido la mayor subestimación del mundo—. En absoluto. ¿Cierto?

—… No —confesó Harry tímidamente, levantándose las mangas para poder masticar los bordes y retorcerse—. Harry se puso celoso. Sobre reaccionó.

—Correcto. No puedes atacar a cualquiera que me toque, Harry. No puedes. Es mala educación. Muy descortés y alguien podría pensar que eres peligroso e intentar llevarte lejos —explicó Louis suavemente—. ¿Sí? Nosotros no hacemos eso. Eso fue muy, muy malo. Gatito malo. No hacemos eso, nunca, _nunca_ más, ¿me entiendes? Eso es malo para el gatito. Y Harry es un buen gatito.

Harry sollozó y metió la cara tímidamente en el pecho de Louis, temblando miserablemente. —Harry lo siente mucho, Louis. Harry quiere ser el buen gatito de Louis —gimió tristemente, murmurando suavemente la suave tela de su camiseta—. Harry intentará más la próxima vez ser bueno. Por Louis.

Louis le dio un suave rasguño en el oído y suspiró suavemente. No podía estar realmente enojado, no cuando obviamente había hecho una mala llamada de juicio. —Está bien, Hazza. No estoy enojado, sólo un poco decepcionado. Y me asustaste hasta la mierda, para ser honesto.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y olfateó delicadamente a su dueño antes de fruncir el ceño. —Louis no defecó —muy lentamente, Louis se golpeó la cara con su palma.

—Harry. Cariño. Hazza. Es una forma de hablar. Yo, oh mi —Louis estalló en furiosas risas, de repente incapaz de detener su risa por la ridiculez de su vida en este momento en el tiempo. La risa suave de Harry se unió, su gatito tocando suavemente sus narices juntas—. Ese es un buen chico. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa, comemos esto mientras vemos _Tangled_?

Harry hizo un puchero inmediatamente. —¡No! _¡Los Aristogatos!_ ¡Harry quiere ver a Duquesa y O'Malley! Harry es como Marie.

Louis gruñó. —¡Bien! Bien. Vamos a irnos a casa ya. Preferiblemente antes de que me prohíban la entrada de por vida o traumatices a cualquier otro adolescente lleno de granos. Por favor.

* * *

Harry era, sorprendentemente, un gran fan de la mayoría de la comida chatarra. No era tan bueno con los problemas de estómago que le dio.

—Louis —gimió Harry patéticamente, acurrucado en el sofá, acunándose la barriga y gimiendo lastimosamente. Algo preocupado, Louis volvió a mirar su vientre. Definitivamente estaba hinchado, sensible al tacto y medio gorgoteaba. No parecía muy agradable de experimentar si era honesto.

—No sé qué decirte, Hazza. Me siento bien, tal vez un poco gaseoso, pero es McDonald's. Mi barriga nunca ha hecho eso después de Macca —Louis tarareó, un suave toque de preocupación en su voz.

Durante las próximas horas hasta la hora de acostarse, las quejas de Harry se volvieron más agudas e insistentes, su vientre obviamente hinchado y tan dolorido que Louis casi fue mordido cuando trató de tocarlo.

—Mierda —Louis estaba empezando a entrar en modo de pánico. El Pepto Bismol no había ayudado, las pastillas antiácidas no habían ayudado, incluso el té de Louis para problemas de barriga no había ayudado. Harry estaba cada vez más ruidoso y molesto, sosteniéndose el estómago con cautela y gimiendo de dolor desde donde estaba acurrucado en la cama de Louis. Finalmente, decidió que a la mierda. Iba a sacar a Harry.

¿Pero a dónde?

—¿Emergencias o el veterinario? ¿Emergencias o el veterinario? —soltó Louis frenéticamente, mientras los gemidos de Harry se volvían agudos y en una tremenda cantidad de dolor. Tirando de su cabello, se puso un zapato y saltó a la habitación mientras intentaba ponerse el segundo—. ¡Te llevo con el doctor! Justo‒

Fue cortado por un horrible sonido de náuseas, un arcadas rítmicas escuchadas mientras Louis buscaba a tientas las luces. Harry había insistido en la oscuridad para descansar. Otro sonido grueso y gutural. —¿Harry? Mierda. ¿Dónde está el maldito interruptor de luz?

—¡BLURGH! —hubo un ruido húmedo y desagradable, y Louis finalmente encendió las luces. Harry estaba sentado, secándose la boca con el dorso de la mano mientras miraba con curiosidad una pila de pelo empapado en un charco de jugo de estómago. Lo olfateó, resoplando con desinterés, luego saltó de la cama, luciendo milagrosamente recuperado mientras paseaba por delante de un boquiabierto Louis.

—¡¿Tenías una estúpida bola de pelo?! —exigió Louis—. Dios, huele horrible. No mastiques tus rizos, Harry, te lo he dicho un millón de veces. Jesús, tengo que cambiar las sábanas.

Harry se tendió sobre la pila de almohadas y lo miró, claramente sintiéndose mucho mejor. Louis murmuró algo desagradable sobre bolas de pelo y cambió de mala gana la ropa de cama.

Sin embargo, todavía dejaba que Harry lo abrazara a la hora de acostarse.

* * *

—No —Louis espetó después de la tercera vez que atrapó a Harry tratando de lamerle los rizos distraídamente—. Nada de eso. No necesitas más bolas de pelo, Harry —llamó al gatito y lo sentó en su regazo, besando su mejilla—. Te dije que estaba listo para comenzar medidas drásticas. Hablaba en serio.

Harry se sentó, obediente, jugando con su cola, mientras Louis jugueteaba con su melena, maldiciendo ocasionalmente y tirando por accidente algunas veces. A Harry no le importaba. Cada vez que Louis tiraba, su ronroneo se hacía un poco más fuerte y él arqueaba los hombros. Después de unos cinco minutos, Louis exclamó: —¡Ta da!

Curiosamente, Harry se volvió para mirar a su dueño. Louis contuvo el aliento en la garganta. Puso el cabello de Harry en un moño desordenado, unos cuantos rizos sueltos cayendo hacia abajo para hacerle cosquillas en la parte posterior de su cuello mientras inclinaba la cabeza, los ojos cálidos y terriblemente cariñosos. Se veía impresionante, con las orejas tímidamente recostadas mientras miraba su reflejo cuando Louis le ofreció un espejo de bolsillo. Harry se preparó y se admiró a sí mismo, la mirada esmeralda brillaba mientras él jadeaba con asombro.

—Harry se ve... ¡Tan bonito! ¡Louis hizo a Harry tan lindo! —sacudió su cola y se acurrucó contra él tímidamente, y Louis casi se sintió abrumado por el repentino y desgarrador deseo de besar esos labios suaves y rosados. Respiró hondo y se centró mientras Harry continuaba mirándose en el espejo como un pavo real vanidoso. Louis no podía culparlo; él tampoco podía apartar la mirada. Harry estaba radiante como este, su cuello en exhibición completa—otra punzada de calor atravesó su vientre al verlo—ojos brillantes, sonriendo tan grande mientras sus encantadores rizos de chocolate caían en cascada en el desordenado y sencillo moño.

Harry era un espectáculo para la vista.

Y Louis luchó con lo mucho que realmente quería cuidarlo.

Él trató de quitarle el collar antes, cuando Harry se volvió humano. Había cuestionado cómo aún le quedaba, pero, joder, magia. Harry había tratado de morderlo, gruñendo todo el tiempo, así que lo dejó. La mayor parte del tiempo el cabello de Harry lo cubría, pero no ahora, y no podía explicar las mariposas en su estómago cuando lo veía orgulloso ahora. Maldición.

Louis decidió ignorarlo y tratar de seguir con la ruina de su vida.

* * *

—Harry quiere esto —llegó una voz suave en la cama unas noches más tarde, y Louis se incorporó, frotándose los ojos. Le había entregado al gatito su iPhone, la caja mágica, como lo llamó Harry, y le dijo que jugara en silencio, mientras trataba de dormir. A Harry le gustaba la mayoría de la tecnología, y le sorprendió que aprendiera rápidamente a usar todos los dispositivos, aunque Louis había estado agradecido por su forro de Otterbox después de la décima vez que el hombre gato había dejado caer su teléfono.

—¿Harry quiere qué? —preguntó Louis, con la garganta espesa por el sueño y una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras volvía su atención a su chico gato—. ¿Hm? —Harry chirrió suavemente, ofreciendo el móvil. Había trenzas en exhibición, tantos tipos diferentes, todas de Pinterest.

—Por favor —pidió en un pequeño gemido, parpadeando a Louis con un gesto de esperanza mientras agitaba sus pestañas bonitas y radiantes—. Mucho por favor. Harry quiere. Se ven tan bonitos. Harry quiere ser bonito —Harry agachó la cabeza tímidamente, retorciéndose un poco y lloriqueando innecesariamente. Louis gruñó, restregándose la mano por el pelo.

—Bien. ¿Lo necesitas en este momento? —Louis preguntó, apenas pudo terminar la pregunta antes de que Harry asintiera con grandes ojos redondos, luciendo desesperado y un poco nervioso.

—¡Por favor, Louis! Harry lo quiere. Harry quiere verse bonito —murmuró dócilmente, agitando su cola y chupando ese grueso labio inferior. Louis estaba acabado.

—Está bien —suspiró, resignado mientras se sentaba y soltaba una risita—. Ve y trae esa caja de cosas de ayer, ¿sí? Es todo lo que las chicas dejaron atrás.

—¿Las chicas? —chirrió Harry, agarrando la caja y felizmente regresó con ella.

—Sí. Uhm. Mis hermanas. Ellos son más jóvenes. Hay lazos para el pelo, un spray desenredante, algunos poquitos de maquillaje…

—¿Qué es maquillaje? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras tarareaba y se estiraba lujosamente.

—Como… lápiz labial, máscara de pestañas, delineador de ojos. Realmente no me maquillo —Louis rio suavemente, los ojos cálidos y suaves—. Mis hermanas solían pedirme que se los hiciera, así que aprendí un poquito, pero no mucho —Harry tarareaba suavemente, metiendo la mano en la bolsa y riéndose.

—¿Qué es esto? —Harry levantó un vial colorido, fascinado por el amarillo brillante.

—¡Esmalte de uñas! Soy bastante bueno en eso —Louis rio cariñosamente—. Mucha práctica, cariño —Harry repentinamente se animó.

—¡Coincide! ¡Coincide con los pantalones cortos de Harry! Louis, coincide con los pantalones cortos de Harry —Harry recientemente había ayudado a Louis a seleccionar algunas prendas que no usaba y que en realidad eran del tamaño de Harry. Había muchas camisas sueltas y floreadas, su favorita era una de lunares rosa, y suéteres, un par de pantalones, un par de jeans y… un par de pantalones cortos de color amarillo brillante. Cuando Harry se los había probado la primera vez, Louis real, embarazosamente, había tenido un tirón en sus pantalones.

—¡Tienes razón! Buen chico —Louis se rio entre dientes. Harry saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la cómoda donde estaba su ropa, tirando de ellos e inmediatamente poniéndoselos.

—¿Harás bonito a Harry? ¿Harás que Harry coincida? —Preguntó el gatito tímidamente, retorciéndose suavemente mientras se sonrojaba—. ¿Por favor, Lou? —murmuró, abriendo mucho los ojos mientras se estremecía.

No había forma de que Louis dijera que no. Estaba francamente avergonzado por el hecho de que tener a Harry en diminutos pantalones cortos amarillos mientras rogaba lo ponía loco al instante. Jesucristo.

—Seguro, seguro. Lo que quieras —Louis respondió débilmente, tirando de Harry sobre la cama y comenzando con sus uñas. Era lento y metódico, pulía cuidadosamente cada uña y sonreía mientras la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchaba con cada pincelada amarilla—. Ahora quédate quieto. Sin saltar, o te mancharás por todas partes —Louis se movió tranquilamente sobre su cabello, cepillándolo en hermosos y suaves rizos que le caían alrededor de la cara. Harry se veía tan radiante, tan encantador.

Sus ojos eran brillantes esmeraldas, labios regordetes y rosados sonriendo, mejillas sonrojadas, rojas como cerezas. Él era tan hermoso, tan, tan hermoso. Louis apartó suavemente su cascada de rizos de su cara, sonriendo tímidamente mientras reía en silencio.

—Eres tan, tan encantador —dijo Louis en voz baja, y Harry soltó una risita de placer, retorciéndose un poco y sonriéndole a su dueño.

—Harry piensa que Louis es encantador también —dijo Harry alegremente, moviendo una oreja y estirando con un suave bostezo—. Mmm. Soñoliento ahora —murmuró, volteándose y acariciando tímidamente el pecho de Louis—. Gracias por hacer que Harry sea bonito. Hora de acostarse.

Louis se tragó el nudo en la garganta y se acomodó en su cama, jalando a Harry hacía él y besando suavemente su sien. —Duerme bien, hermoso chico.

—Siempre con Louis —respondió Harry con ligereza, y se metió en sus brazos, y en su corazón. El cariño se apoderó de Louis, tan fuerte que casi se ahoga en él. Luego se fue a dormir.

Louis estaba sin duda empezando a estar… un poco frustrado sexualmente. No había tenido una buena paja en años, y sus breves pero vívidas fantasías sobre Harry estaban comenzando a convertirse en ridiculeces; ni siquiera eran necesariamente sexuales. Por el amor de Dios, imaginó durante dos minutos llevar a Harry a la tienda de mascotas y tomarle de la mano mientras jugaban con los gatitos. Así es como él sabía que estaba empezando a meterse en algo peligroso.

Estresado y enfadado en el trabajo—había hecho llorar a un pobre muchacho con gafas de "moda" cuando gruñó que fingir necesitarlas sería más fácil si tuvieran lentes—Niall se había acercado sigilosamente, frío como un pepino, y empujó algo en el bolsillo con un silbido horriblemente desafinado y alegre.

—Créeme, eso te ayudará a calmarte. Solo… encierra a Harry en otra habitación por una hora —dijo con un guiño descarado antes de robar toda la bandeja de muffins de la vitrina. Un rápido vistazo confirmó que Niall acababa de poner un pequeño contenedor de marihuana en su delantal. Dios bendiga a ese cabrón irlandés.

A la hora del reloj, Louis ni siquiera miró hacia atrás una vez que había terminado por el día. Estaba zumbando para irse a casa, ver a Harry, fumar sin rodeos. Prácticamente apenas tocó el freno en el camino a casa, se estacionó y saltó cuando abrió.

—¡Harry! Estoy en casa —Louis llamó mientras abría la puerta, ya levemente excitado ante la idea de relajarse en su habitación, la música encendida con un gordo contundente—. ¿Dónde estás?

Un suave maullido salió del sofá; Harry se animó, mirando por encima del sofá antes de arrojarse y saltar a los brazos de Louis.

—¡Harry extrañó a Louis! —gimió el híbrido, retorciéndose un poco. Su cabello estaba en un moño muy descuidado, los rizos cayendo alrededor de su cara al azar. Louis quería besarlo con tanta fuerza que su estómago se apretó y se ancló al posar a Harry sobre sus pies.

—Buen chico. ¿Crees que puedes ser un buen chico para mí un poco más? Quiero ducharme, tomar una siesta —Louis dijo lentamente, haciendo todo lo posible para que la mentira fuera dulce y no dura—. Yo solo. Sólo por una hora. ¿Sí?

Harry se inclinó visiblemente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras su cola comenzaba a sacudirse violentamente. —Pero… —inhaló profundo—. Bien. A Louis no le gusta cuando Harry lo ve ducharse. —Era cierto; él nunca llegó a masturbarse más porque su híbrido estaba sentado en el fregadero y hacía agujeros a través de la cortina en cada ducha.

—Muchas gracias, Hazza. Prometo que podemos hacer algo divertido después —juró Louis, sintiéndose mareado al saber lo que haría. Su polla se movió, y casi se sonrojó cuando lo deseó. Abajo chico. Aún no.

—Harry siempre será el mejor chico que pueda —respondió el gatito con orgullo. Harry hinchó el pecho y se lanzó hacia atrás para saltar al sofá, estirándose lujosamente y bostezando mientras volvía su atención a la televisión. Louis notó, divertido, que estaba viendo un programa de naturaleza.

—¿Esos leones te recuerdan a ti mismo, Rizado? —preguntó burlonamente, y Harry se preparó, ronroneando fuerte mientras parpadeaba a Louis.

—¡Sí! Agraciados. Fuertes. Gran melena como Harry. ¡Rrrrr! —Harry imitó su mejor rugido, y Louis con mucho cariño apretó su muslo en su camino, sonriendo levemente mientras cerraba la puerta y se desnudaba de inmediato. Louis decidió bañarse primero, muy rápido, sólo para quitarse la mugre—odiaba el olor a café en él—y luego enrollar uno y relajarse.

Se desnudó por completo, dejando todo en una pila desordenada de ropa antes de sacar el contenedor de Tupperware y colocarlo en su colchón para su custodia. Louis movió sus caderas con la música que puso, activando el Bluetooth en su móvil para que fuera todo lo que podía oír. Abrió la ducha, dejándola calentar mientras recogía sus toallas.

—Es hora de relajarse —Louis suspiró feliz, estirando y luego probando la temperatura del agua con curiosidad; oh mierda, sí, justo así. Sonrió para sí mismo y entró, contento de que el agua estuviese sólo unos grados por debajo del escaldado—. Dios, sí —Louis murmuró, bostezando y dejando que el rocío lo golpeara.

Los nudos en su espalda se aflojaron considerablemente, y suspiró de felicidad mientras se relajaba y gemía cansado. Louis puso champú en su pelo, enjabonando y enjuagando a fondo antes de usar el acondicionador y dejarlo unos minutos. Se relajó contra la pared de la ducha y suspiró, gimiendo y lentamente comenzó a trabajar en él mismo.

Sus dedos callosos suavemente trazaron a lo largo de su estómago, arrastrando su mano hacia arriba para pellizcar sus pezones. Había visto la sensibilidad de Harry allí, el gatito siempre tenía pezones duros ante la más mínima provocación, y él no estaba muy metido en eso, pero se sentía condenadamente bien. Se estiró con un gruñido amortiguado, estremeciéndose de excitación mientras se burlaba de los brotes duros. Dios, sí.

—Se siente bien —murmuró débilmente, exhalando suave y pasando la palma de su mano por su torso, rozando contra su pene cada vez más duro. Esto iba a ser bueno. Muy jodidamente bueno. Había pasado un mes desde que logró hacerse una paja exitosa, y quería tomarlo con calma, saborearlo, disfrutarlo plenamente. Y cada vez que se corría drogado, era una experiencia casi religiosa. La hierba lo ponía cachondo.

Después de un momento, Louis respiró hondo y lentamente lo dejó salir, una débil sonrisa se crispó en su boca mientras cuidadosamente retiraba su mano. Se enjabonó con gel corporal que olía a sándalo y luego deslizó una mano por su torso enjabonado para agarrar su polla. —Ah, joder —Louis se acarició un par de veces, temblando y mordiendo su muñeca en un esfuerzo por guardar silencio. Lentamente liberó su polla y luego se paró bajo el rocío, relajándose y enjuagándose a sí mismo sin problemas, haciendo que cada burbuja desapareciera por completo.

Louis hizo un último control, haciendo caso omiso de su erección a medio mástil y saliendo de la ducha para agarrar su toalla. Lentamente se secó, sonriendo a la bochornosa condensación que se elevaba por la habitación como una niebla. Se limpió el pelo brevemente, sacando la mayor parte del agua y luego acariciando su cuerpo. Louis dejó las toallas colgadas para secarse y felizmente regresó a su habitación, revisando brevemente para asegurarse de que Harry no había entrado mientras se estaba bañando. Sonriendo, abrió una de sus ventanas; Harry tenía un poco de sensibilidad por el humo.

Suspiró y puso la música más fuerte, en su lista de reproducción para el sexo, luego se sentó en su colchón. Louis sacó un cómic de repuesto y enrolló un porro, sonriendo para sí mismo. Bostezando, se tendió en el colchón con cautela, acomodándose como una estrella de mar con un ruido feliz.

—Mierda. Sí. Días felices, días felices —se rió entre dientes, usando su encendedor para iluminar el extremo y metérselo en la boca. Louis inhaló lentamente, sosteniéndolo en sus pulmones y amando la quemadura, antes de exhalar silenciosamente por sus fosas nasales, sintiéndose como un dragón. Lentamente, tomó otra calada, sonriendo hacia el techo mientras la cálida y lenta sensación de estar en lo alto rodó sobre él como una ola de melaza pegajosa—. Dios bendiga a los irlandeses —suspiró soñadoramente en su siguiente exhalación, el humo salió de su boca y se dispersó por toda la habitación.

De repente pensó en Harry, en la sala de estar, rezando para que incluso los sensibles oídos del chico no pudieran oír más allá de _The Weekend_ por sus altavoces. Sus pensamientos, frívolos como gorriones, fueron al hombre gato, deteniéndose brevemente en la forma en que Harry había probado su primer helado el día anterior, rojo brillante y con sabor a cereza, manchando su boca con un hermoso tono que lo hacía temblar y esforzándose por no imaginar esos mismos labios envueltos alrededor de su polla.

Louis gimió suavemente mientras su polla se ponía rígida, plana contra su vientre y comenzaba a gotear pre-semen. Gruñó mientras tomaba su erección, lamiendo sus labios y arrastrando una mano a lo largo de las líneas v de sus caderas, arrastrando las yemas de sus dedos contra su sensible piel. Suspiró y se movió, pellizcando sus pezones ya duros y retorciéndose un poco mientras sentía la excitación a través de él. Louis gimió suavemente mientras tentativamente deslizaba un pulgar sobre la cabeza enrojecida de su pene, untando pre-semen en su palpitante eje.

Sin previo aviso, sus pensamientos volaron hacia Harry otra vez, deteniéndose en el hermoso cuerpo del gatito, sus músculos fuertes, la piel pálida, el culo apretado y duro. Temblando, se mordió el labio inferior, imaginando los bonitos labios rosados de Harry partiéndose en un maullido mientras acariciaba con la nariz, justo entre sus muslos, salpicando besos… Louis jadeó, un sonido suave y desigual, mientras empuñaba su polla y comenzaba a alejarse lentamente. Buscó a tientas su lubricante, abrió el cajón del sexo y puso un poco en sus temblorosas manos, untándolo en su polla y gimiendo mientras disfrutaba del deslizamiento recién mojado.

—Mierda, mierda, _dios_ mío —maldijo torpemente Louis, agarrando las mantas con una mano mientras trazaba la otra hacia abajo para tirar un poco de sus bolas llenas—. Extrañaba esto —suspiró tembloroso, lamiéndose los labios y mordiendo el inferior mientras trataba de recordarse a sí mismo mantenerse en silencio.

De repente recordó ese primer día, con Harry, un gatito soñoliento, tendido en su cama. Había estado doblado por la mitad, con una elegante pierna en el aire, una hermosa cascada rizada alrededor de su rostro mientras lamía tan casualmente sus propias bolas, suave y confiado. Un feroz ramalazo de deseo recorrió su vientre, y gimió, probablemente un poco ruidoso, y comenzó a acariciarse más rápido ahora, resbaladizo y caliente. Sus caderas comenzaron a empujar débilmente, su erección se contrajo cuando Louis imaginó a Harry girando esa misma lengua que había lamido a Louis en la mejilla justo esta mañana empujando contra su eje. La textura era extraña, casi áspera, y Louis sabía de hecho que la sensación contra la cabeza de su polla lo haría gemir.

—Joder —Louis murmuró débilmente, mordiendo sus nudillos en un esfuerzo por silenciar los suaves ruidos de placer que parecían no poder evitar escapar de su pecho. Gruñó, el sonido amortiguado, y comenzó a follar seriamente en su puño. Su cabeza giró en fantasías, todas centradas en Harry. Estaba tan, tan seguro de que Harry estaría tan feliz de complacerlo, tan bien con esa hermosa boca. Louis jadeaba débilmente, ruborizándose y hambriento mientras se retorcía en sus sábanas.

Todo lo que podía imaginar era a Harry. Louis gimió suavemente, las reacciones de su cuerpo intensificadas y vívidas por la marihuana empapando sus pensamientos, nublando su mente. Él gruñó, desesperado y hambriento de contacto. Louis folló su puño, respirando hastiado y calentándose mientras goteaba profusamente en la parte baja de su estómago. Temblando, cerró los ojos y giró la cara hacia la almohada, mordiendo la cubierta y jadeando débilmente mientras avanzaba furiosamente hacia adelante.

—Te quiero, bebé. Te quiero tanto —Louis murmuró soñadoramente, la polla temblando en su mano mientras empujaba furiosamente. Estaba metiéndose en eso ahora, sintiéndose a sí mismo, moviendo las caderas mientras plantaba los pies en la cama para calmarse. Se dio cuenta, a lo lejos, de que realmente estaba empezando a ser más vocal, a todos estos suspiros entrecortados, gruñidos y gemidos. Él ni siquiera podía ayudarlo. Louis se dio cuenta de que estaba cantando febrilmente—, ¡Sí!

A la mierda. Louis jadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo con entusiasmo. —Joder, joder, sí —jadeó, acariciándose más rápido ahora, el húmedo y rítmico movimiento. Louis se sentía tan… fuera de sí, tan flotante. Gritó en voz alta, las caderas tartamudearon, y la cresta de su orgasmo le cortó todo el aliento. Louis juró que sus ojos se movieron hacia atrás en su cabeza, él se corrió tan fuerte. Hilos pegajosos, calientes y húmedos corrieron por todo su vientre, y se estremeció débilmente, con la mano disminuyendo la velocidad mientras bombeaba el resto de su carga sobre su estómago y su puño. Se corrió fuerte, había salpicaduras hasta su clavícula, enmascarando un poco su tatuaje de _It Is What It Is._

Dios. Louis se sintió borracho, o tal vez como si se estuviera ahogando. Quedó flácido como un muñeco de trapo y se extendió sobre su cama como una estrella de mar, sonriendo débilmente mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que las últimas y perezosas olas de placer lo envolvieran en suaves rollos. Sintió un hormigueo de la mejor manera, suspirando suavemente y dejando que sus ojos se cerraran mientras se deleitaba en su colmo, en su maravilloso y poderoso orgasmo. Torpemente, buscó a tientas su cenicero, tomó una inhalación temblorosa y expulsó todo el humo en un gran aliento. Se aseguró de volver a poner el porro en la seguridad del cenicero.

Luego se puso grogui. Louis se rió lentamente, sintiéndose pesado y lento, cansado. Podría haber jurado que oyó que se abría la puerta, pero cuando logró convocar la energía para mirar, todavía estaba cerrada. Cerró los ojos cansadamente, tomando aire lentamente. Entonces Louis se desmayó. Derribado, sin permiso, muerto para el mundo.

* * *

Louis estaba atontado despertándose de nuevo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, recuperando lentamente la sensación de sí mismo. Había un… movimiento, constante, casi rítmico. En su pecho, principalmente, un poco sobre su estómago, definitivamente en el área del torso. Y sonido. Mojado, pero rasposo. Y un ronroneo muy débil.

Él se sacudió despierto, completamente alerta. Harry estaba sentado sobre él, apoyado firmemente en sus muslos. El gatito lucía espléndido, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes mientras se lamía los labios y le sonreía a Louis. Él sonrió automáticamente, luego se congeló cuando Harry se inclinó para continuar lo que había estado haciendo. Que era, aparentemente, lamer cada gota de esperma de Louis. Todo su torso había sido limpiado por la lengua rosada y bonita de Harry.

—¿Uh? —Louis jadeó, sobresaltado. Su rostro se puso rojo brillante, el rubor recorrió su cuello hasta su pecho mientras miraba boquiabierto a su híbrido. Harry soltó una risita, lamiéndose los labios y piando.

—¡A Harry le gustó! ¿Louis tiene más? —los ojos de Harry se dirigieron directamente a su pene, obviamente, pudieron descubrir de dónde había venido el pequeño “regalo”. Louis supuso que era debido a su olfato superior. Entonces Louis se descongeló.

—Oh, dios mío. Oh, dios mío. ¡Harry! —Louis graznó, agitando sus manos inútilmente y tratando de mirar a cualquier lado _excepto_ la hinchada boca de Harry que se curvó en una leve sonrisa—. Yo… tú. ¿Nosotros? _Dios_ mío —gimió débilmente, enrojecido e inseguro. Jesucristo, él todavía estaba más ido que una cometa. No estaba preparado para un Harry Styles desnudo en su propio y desnudo regazo, con labios hinchados y su boca recién saboreando su puto semen.

—¿Louis? —respondió Harry alegre, era obvio que no le molestaba nada.

—Oh, dios mío —dijo Louis enfáticamente por cuarta vez—. Harry, no puedes simplemente… Oh, mierda —gimió, frotándose la cara con una mano y sonrojándose de nuevo—. Ese era el tiempo privado de Louis —gimió suavemente, parpadeando suplicante—. Muy privado. Entiendo que tengas ganas —tarareó, con los ojos deslizándose sobre la erección muy obvia que Harry lucía después de limpiarlo con su lengua—. Pero tienes que aprender a lidiar con ello. Comprender lo que te gusta. Cómo complacerte. Esto fue… _tan_ inapropiado.

Harry se dejó caer, gimiendo. —Harry sólo quería ayudar a Louis. Harry lo siente —Louis logró una débil sonrisa en respuesta.

—Está bien. De verdad. Pero sólo. Necesitas aprender a ser humano, ¿sí? Realmente entender las diferencias. Comprenderte a ti mismo. Este era un tiempo privado para mí —Louis estaba orgulloso de lo firme que sonaba, teniendo en cuenta que su cerebro estaba gritando suavemente sobre Harry desnudo en su regazo, disfrutando el sabor de su semen. Louis _nunca_ se aprovecharía, sin embargo. Se sintió aliviado de saber eso.

—Harry… Harry lo hará. Explorarse así mismo. Descubrir a los humanos —respondió el gatito solemnemente.

—No quiero proyectarme. O forzarte a hacer cosas. Es que… hablamos idiomas diferentes algunos días. Así que. Tenemos que tener cuidado —Louis explicó lentamente. Luego le dio a Harry un suave toque en el oído—. No estoy enojado. Sólo… avanzamos un poco rápido aquí. Necesito solucionar esto, primero. Antes que nada. Pueda, como. Pasar —ni siquiera estaba seguro de a qué se estaba refiriendo en este punto, pero no iba a tomar esto como que a Harry le gustaba. Los animales se sentían atraídos por los olores a almizcle y a menudo se metían cosas en la boca que se suponía que no debían. Demonios, sabía de perros que deliberadamente iban tras los genitales porque olían chistoso; ¿quién puede decir que Harry no había hecho lo mismo, sólo por instinto?

Harry asintió tímidamente. —Sí, Louis. Harry entiende. Louis es tonto, a veces, pero Louis siempre sabe mejor —su corazón se derritió un poco ante eso.

—Siempre trato de ponerte primero. ¿Sabes? Ahora… creo que deberíamos cenar. Pediré una pizza; a la mierda cocinar.

* * *

Louis se vistió torpemente, sintiendo la mirada de Harry sobre él mientras se cubría. Comieron pizza enroscados en el sofá, viendo un documental sobre guepardos. Louis decidió que realmente debería investigar sobre el comportamiento de los gatos.

También ignoró deliberadamente el impulso de besar a Harry sin sentido cuando el gatito se emocionó mucho con los pequeños cachorros en la pantalla, con solo unas semanas de vida y maullando en silencio. Ahora que había visto esos labios magullados por lamer su cuerpo, el hambre era casi imparable. Y, sin embargo, lo quería.

A la mierda el amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] El río Nilo tiene una extraña pronunciación en inglés, gente.


	3. En el que Louis se da cuenta que ha sido un jodido idiota, en palabras de Niall Horan

Nick lo clavó al mostrador en el segundo que Louis comenzó a trabajar, él gruñó y luchó contra lo que era medio pánico. Sin duda era otro juego de chupones en línea. Louis se preguntaba por qué sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos—Nial era una maldita amenaza en este juego—eran tan malditamente raros.

—Quédate quieto —se quejó Nick—. Liam me etiquetó hace 30 minutos. Deberías traer a Niall. Ese imbécil se comió una bandeja entera de muffins el otro día. Creo recordar que fuiste el que lo dejó hacerlo —él bufó, presionando su boca contra el cuello de Louis y terminando en menos de 10 segundos. Louis había dejado en claro que no iba a tolerar ninguno de estos juegos, y lo hacían participar muy poco, excepto en los días en que necesitaban agarrar a Niall.

Louis logró evitar el chupón cuando Niall llegó por su robo diario de al menos dos scones, y se olvidó del estúpido juego hasta que llegó a casa.

* * *

—Hazza —gritó él, atravesando la puerta y tarareando feliz—. Traje… _¡crema!_ Más o menos. Son profiteroles. Sólo unos cuantos porque no quiero que te enfermes —Louis se arregló, quitándose la bufanda y el abrigo, y sonriéndole a Harry apenas salió corriendo de su habitación y canturreando un saludo. El gatito se detuvo de repente antes de saltar en los brazos de Louis, ojos oscureciéndose y expresión tornándose tormentosa. Louis se aclaró la garganta incómodo, masticando su labio inferior—. ¿Harry? ¿Bebé?

Harry vocalizó algo no muy humano, un gruñido bajo que parecía vibrar desde su pecho en vez de la garganta. Lo acechó, la punta de su cola retorciéndose en agitación, mientras circulaba a su dueño y torcía el gesto. —Harry huele a otro. Louis siempre huele a otros, pero esto es fuerte. Te tocó —él sintió el peso de la mirada de Harry posarse en la pequeña marca de su cuello—. Alguien _hirió_ a Louis. —Oh. Mierda.

Harry se abalanzó, empujando a Louis de nuevo en el sofá y gruñendo suave mientras le daba una mirada astuta a su chupón. Su cola se hinchó ridículamente, y se inclinó gruñón, para lamer la marca, como si esperara que se borrara con la suficiente saliva. Louis se quedó callado por el momento; Harry parecía que se refería a asuntos muy serios mientras se frotaba deliberadamente contra Louis, intentando recuperar su olor.

—Louis… Louis huele a otro —gruñó Harry bajo, aplastando sus orejas y comenzando a retorcerse contra su dueño—. ¡Louis está herido! ¡Mordido! ¡Malo! —Harry gimió de frustración, uñas clavándose en el pecho de Louis mientras se retorcía y gemía con tristeza y tocaba su mejilla con su cabeza con gentileza—. Louis… Louis —gruñó el gatito, lamiendo el chupón otra vez. Louis se congeló.

—Yo… Joder, bebé. Jesús. Está bien, estás exagerando, cariño. Era sólo un juego. Un juego tonto y estúpido —aseguró tan suavemente como pudo mientras arrullaba y pasaba una mano por sus rizos en un esfuerzo por calmar al chico-gatito asustado y agitado—. Está bien. Ni siquiera me dolió —murmuró, mientras Harry sollozaba suavemente y parpadeó hacia él.

—No dejes que la gente mala te toque y te huela. A Harry no le gusta, Lou —gimió suavemente—. Por favor. Harry ruega. Por favor —se acurrucó con fuerza en el regazo de Louis con un suave hipo, frotándose los ojos y sonrojándose de un color rosa brillante. Louis se sintió muy mal. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Harry no podía soportar que otros lo tocaran. Al menos, no desde el incidente de McDonald's, de todos modos.

—Está bien, bebé. Mi buen chico —Louis suspiró suavemente, acariciando la mejilla de Harry y haciendo todo lo posible para calmar al híbrido molesto—. No lo haré. Estaré más atento. Lo juro —rascó suavemente las orejas de Harry, besó su mejilla y dejó que el chico gato lo cubriera como si Harry fuera una manta viva que respiraba. Se sentaron así durante veinte minutos, y Louis sabía que no debía inquietarse ni quejarse cuando Harry se sentía tan vulnerable. Sería cruel.

—Harry… Harry está mejor ahora. Mejor —murmuró tembloroso, sollozando y aplastando su mejilla contra la de Louis. Justo cuando estaba seguro de que el gatito estaba a punto de bajarse de él, sintió que unos dientes afilados se clavaban en su cuello sobre el chupón, uno nuevo, sólo un poco más arriba. Louis se sonrojó, y Harry se apartó sonriendo como si supiera que acababa de liberar una tonelada de mariposas en el estómago de su dueño.

—Estoy bien. Uh. Vamos darte esos profiteroles, ¿de acuerdo? —Louis tartamudeaba suavemente, sus mejillas ardían mientras alimentaba a Harry con una de las golosinas. El gatito ronroneó fuerte en el instante en que el sabor explotó en su lengua, arqueando y lamiendo la crema que goteaba de los dedos de Louis. Él tragó con fuerza, se tensó y alcanzó la segunda pasta con una mirada nerviosa en sus ojos. Harry se comió esta más despacio, claramente saboreando el sabor mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba salir un ronroneo satisfecho.

—¿Está bueno, Hazza? Sabes que te gustan tus dulces —murmuró Louis, con la voz un poco ronca. Tragó de nuevo, se aclaró la garganta y agarró la última bocanada de profiterol casi desesperadamente—. Ten el último —lo ofreció casi con cautela, pero Harry se comportó, sólo lo tomó con delicadeza de la mano de su dueño antes de comenzar a mordisquearlo.

—Muy bueno —suspiró Harry, lamiendo sus labios y tomando bocados lentos para apreciar realmente el sabor. El grueso relleno brotó bruscamente del agujero en la masa, goteando en la barbilla de Harry… y Louis se excusó para ir al baño. Joder. Desafortunadamente, eso era justo lo que él quería hacer. Louis se echó un poco de agua en la cara, se secó, respiró varias veces y volvió a salir, negándose a mirar a Harry. Pero luego miró por casualidad.

Harry estaba claramente feliz, lamiendo todos los rastros del dulce de sí mismo y ocasionalmente lamiéndose para arreglar algunas partes sensibles de su anatomía. En resumen, observó, boquiabierto, mientras Harry limpiaba su polla con indiferencia.

—Creo que deberíamos ir de picnic para la cena —anunció él, prácticamente corriendo a la cocina—. Por favor, termina tu limpieza _en privado_ —Eres una amenaza, Louis agregó en su cabeza, ocupándose de hacer bocadillos. El chirrido de respuesta de Harry vino desde detrás del sofá, junto con sonidos de lamidas. Increíble.

* * *

Louis decidió que su lugar favorito junto a un lago local sería un lugar absolutamente grandioso para llevar a Harry a un picnic. Era aislado, había una vista muy hermosa y sabía que el gatito apreciaría eso y los sonidos de la naturaleza. Además, incluso podían ir camino, dado que Harry todavía se mareaba en vehículos en movimiento.

—¿Estás listo? —Louis preguntó suavemente en la puerta. Él había ayudado a Harry, envolviéndolo en jeans, una blusa suelta de mujer, botas y un pañuelo. Louis decidió no cubrirle las orejas, ya que estaba cruzando los dedos porque estuvieran fuera de los ojos del público la mayor parte del tiempo. Parecía absolutamente precioso, y resistió la tentación de besarlo, apenas.

—Harry está bien —estaba sonriendo tanto que parecía doler, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes. Sostuvo la canasta de picnic apretada en sus manos, esperando con moderación junto al perchero de Louis para recibir más instrucciones, a pesar de que estaba rebotando suavemente de la emoción.

—Vamos, entonces —Louis se rio entre dientes con un cariñoso suspiro, tomando suavemente la mano de Harry. No se sentía raro, porque Harry no lo vería como algo de parejas, a pesar de que los extraños pudieran hacerlo. Louis pensó que esto iría mejor que pegar una correa al cuello de Harry, por lo menos. Eso probablemente le conseguiría más que algunas miradas sucias de algunas abuelitas imperturbables. Podría hacer que lo arrestaran por indecencia pública.

—Está bien —canturreó Harry, entrelazando sus dedos casualmente, a pesar de que el corazón de Louis tartamudeaba y probablemente se saltó algunos latidos ante el gesto. Tragó con fuerza y guio a Harry hacia afuera, deteniéndose brevemente para cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Si tu brazo se cansa, cariño, házmelo saber, ¿sí? Llevaré la canasta —él sonrió levemente y con delicadeza y rascó detrás de la oreja derecha de Harry, haciéndole arquearse y ronronear con lujo. Louis rio débilmente y comenzó a guiarlos hacia el parque. Él le mencionó a Harry los autos de nuevo, ya que el chico gato casi se precipitó a través de la concurrida calle tras un periódico volador. Louis también tuvo que explicarle los pasos de peatones, y que las multitudes de gente debían evitarse cuando Harry tenías las orejas de gato afuera.

Las chicas los encontraron de todos modos.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira sus orejas! —Louis se detuvo, arrastrando a Harry con él, y empujó suavemente el híbrido detrás de él.

—Es tímido, señoritas, por favor, no se amontonen —dijo en lo que esperaba que fuera una severa amabilidad—. ¿Harry? ¿Quieres conocerlas? —murmuró al gatito, que se asomó por detrás de Louis con bastante facilidad y asintió con docilidad—. Él quiere decir hola. Por favor, no me toquen, lo odia —dijo Louis, mientras Harry emergía y las saludaba como si habían practicado.

—Harry dice hola —se rio, mordiéndose el labio inferior, haciendo que una de las adolescentes chillara sobre sus pequeños colmillos—. A Harry no, uhm, no le importa una caricia rápida —aseguró, con los ojos suaves y dulces. Las chicas respetuosamente le dieron una palmadita cada una, y algunas recibieron abrazos. Una de ellas tropezó accidentalmente con Louis, pero Harry se obligó a no reaccionar; habían estado trabajando en los arrebatos celosos. Louis no podía pasar toda su vida sin tocar a otra persona, accidente o no. Jesús, viajar en metro significaba contacto con al menos veinte personas.

—Gracias por hablar con nosotras, Harry —murmuró la líder, acompañando a su grupo y despidiéndose después de una última selfie.

—Parece que eres algo así como una celebridad local, Rizado —señaló Louis, divertido—. Tal vez podamos sacar tu cola… —antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar su oración, Harry había arañado con avidez un agujero en sus pantalones y sacó la cola, viéndose increíblemente satisfecho. Louis resistió las ganas de hacer una mueca—. Vamos, antes de que aparezca otra manada —se rio con cariño, y Harry lo siguió ansiosamente.

Por fortuna, el resto de la caminata fue ininterrumpido y fácil, un agradable paseo por un pequeño sendero hasta que Louis se detuvo en el gigantesco arbusto de flores púrpuras que marcó el inicio de su escondite "secreto". Guio a Harry alrededor de los arbustos, a través de zarzas, raíces y ramas de árboles hasta que encontraron el pequeño claro frente al lago donde Louis había pasado muchos días haciendo tareas en su juventud. Él sonrió al verlo.

Harry miraba asombrado los montones de hojas caídas, tantos colores cálidos y ricos en el día frío y sin nubes. Louis sacudió su mejor manta y puso la canasta, comenzando a desempacar. Era casi romántico, la verdad. Se veía bien, un buen picnic extendido frente a un hermoso paisaje de otoño. Se giró para preguntarle a Harry si estaba disfrutando del lugar secreto, pero el gatito había desaparecido, arrastrándose sin duda hacia una bandada de palomas. Louis miró boquiabierto mientras Harry soltaba un grito de guerra y saltó sobre la parvada, que se fueron en un torbellino de pánico y polvorientas plumas grises.

—Bueno… Uh. ¿Parecía divertido? —Louis ofreció cuando Harry regresó, sonriendo con orgullo y blandiendo un puñado de plumas de paloma—. Muchas gracias —suspiró con suave diversión mientras Harry tímidamente le entregaba el paquete de pelusa sucia. Harry gimió y se acomodó en la manta, esperando obedientemente cuando Louis le pasó un plato con un sándwich de atún, algunas patatas fritas y rodajas de manzana. Se aseguró de decorar las manzanas con la forma de una flor para que el gatito estuviera realmente tentado a comerlas.

—Y ten un poco del jugo divertido —ofreció Louis, entregándole un vaso muy pequeño de vino blanco. Harry lo tomó con delicadeza, sacó la lengua y la lamió. Algunos días, Harry todavía luchaba con la bebida. Sin embargo, era lindo, así que Louis no se encontraba realmente preocupado demasiado.

—A Harry le gusta —el hombre gato se entusiasmó alegremente, sentado con tranquilidad y tomando de su vaso con una tímida y dulce sonrisa—. A Harry le gusta mucho —él se estiró con gracia una vez que se las arregló para comer la mayor parte de la comida de Louis, ronroneando somnoliento y aceptando las últimas patatas fritas que Louis se dignó a darle. Louis se preguntó cuándo Harry lo había enrollado en su meñique. Niall casi había sido apuñalado con un tenedor una vez por atreverse a intentar sacar algo de su plato. Ahora él de buena gana le daba de su comida.

—¿Tienes sueño, gatito? —Louis preguntó amablemente—. Traje un poco de dulces. Hay una tarta de mermelada, la robé de la tienda privada de Nick —rompió la pasta en dos, dejando que Harry la mordisqueara de la mano y felizmente lamiera todos los rastros de la gruesa jalea de sus dedos, las mejillas de Louis ardiendo todo el tiempo.

—Gracias, Louis. A Harry le gusta estar aquí —ronroneó Harry adormecido, descansando su mejilla en su muslo mientras un fuerte ronroneo resonaba desde su amplio pecho. Era agradable, casi íntimo, tener a Harry con las orejas y la cola a plena luz del día en lo que podría decirse que era un área pública, incluso si su lugar en particular estaba más aislado. Louis permitió que Harry sacara algo de energía corriendo de un lado a otro a lo largo de la costa mientras charlaba con la perezosa bandada de patos. Era el ruido más extraño, pero Louis lo había escuchado antes de los gatos adultos, atrapados detrás de un vidrio y frustrados porque no podían atacar a los pájaros.

Louis mencionó casualmente que había traído la bonita caja de Harry, y él se animó, rogando por un moño desordenado y un bonito barniz de uñas rosa, ronroneando en voz alta y hablando de cómo combinaba con su collar. Luego se recostaron, Louis leyendo mientras Harry se ocupaba de perseguir a las mariquitas.

Finalmente empacaron una vez que el sol comenzó a serpentear hacia la puesta, Harry comenzó a temblar hasta que Louis lo envolvió cómodamente en su bufanda de nuevo. El pequeño gatito se acurrucó donde Louis lo tocó, dándole una sonrisa brillante con ojos aún más brillantes mientras Louis se dirigía su casa. Había sido una tarde verdaderamente encantadora, y probablemente hubiera caído en los 5 mejores días de Louis de la historia si no hubiera sido por el gran idiota que decidió detenerlos a sólo una cuadra de su apartamento.

—Oi —escupió un idiota feo y borracho, saliendo a trompicones del pub más cercano, reforzado por sus compañeros igualmente borrachos—. Esa no es una chica, ¿o sí? —él preguntó en voz alta a sus amigos, quienes estudiaron a un inquieto Harry antes de decidir—. Tiene esmalte de uñas, y trenzas, ¡como una jodida niña!

Harry tembló ansiosamente, sus ojos se abrieron a la luz del sol que se desvanecía. Louis caminó más rápido, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorarlo.

—¡Jodidos maricones! ¡Agarrándose de las manos en medio de la calle! —Harry estaba tenso a su lado, yendo pequeño y asustado, con las orejas hacia abajo y la cola metida entre las piernas. Louis recordó, abruptamente, algo que Harry había confiado; las peleas de gatos eran bravatas, todo sobre la arrogancia, sobre la jactancia de tratar de parecer duros, pero Harry nunca se había sentido realmente herido mientras peleaba antes. Louis todavía no sabía nada sobre el lenguaje corporal de los gatos, había postergado su búsqueda, pero era muy fácil decir que Harry estaba aterrorizado.

—Cierra la boca antes de que lo haga por ti, desagradable hijo de puta —Louis repentinamente escupió, curvando un brazo alrededor de Harry y tirando de él hacia su costado, estabilizándolo, ofreciéndole fuerza. El tipo tropezó y señaló con un dedo acusador.

—¿Me estás hablando a mí, perra? —el hombre se enfureció, tropezando hacia ellos. La mandíbula de Louis se apretó y él resopló ruidosamente, tensándose mientras Harry agradecía a su dueño y se estremecía—. Oh, señor, ¡muchachos! ¡Mírenlo! ¡La mierdecilla tiene una perra! Estás rogando por caer de rodillas, ¿verdad? —Louis estaba vibrando de ira ahora, mientras Harry se estremecía por las duras palabras, claramente herido y desconcertado.

—Nah, ese eras tú, hijo de puta —y luego Louis lo golpeó en la mandíbula, y el miserable imbécil se desplomó—. Vamos, Hazza, bebé, ya casi estamos en casa —arrulló, sacudiendo su palpitante mano y alejándose con frialdad. Nunca había sido muy bueno mordiéndose la lengua, pero había dejado de pelear hacía dos años. Excepto, aparentemente, cuando pequeños gatitos inocentes eran atacados, Louis se corrigió.

Prácticamente los arrastró a ambos a casa, medio cargando con el gatito mientras se agachaba ansiosamente, encogiéndose cada vez que escuchaban otro grito o un fuerte portazo. Louis sintió que algo oscuro, triste y furioso se asentaba en su estómago, por el hombre, por el mundo, por el frío malentendido odio a todas las cosas que eran _diferentes_.

En silencio, Louis dejó que Harry entrara en su apartamento, con la amargura en la lengua mientras Harry se quitaba toda la ropa y corría para esconderse en su cama, metido bajo las sábanas, como un niño asustado de los monstruos debajo de su colchón. Louis lo siguió lentamente; los únicos monstruos aquí eran la humanidad.

—¿Hazza? —Louis preguntó gentilmente, un suave hipo proveniente de debajo de su edredón le respondió—. ¿Bebé? —murmuró, sentándose en la cama con mucho cuidado. Luego llegó un resoplido y Harry asomó lentamente la cabeza, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. Oh, bebé, aquí estoy —Harry gimió suavemente y hundió la cara en el pecho de Louis, aferrándose con fuerza.

—Harry tiene los ojos mojados. Harry está asustado, Harry está triste. ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó, asustado al ver las manchas de lágrimas que estaba dejando en la sudadera con capucha de Louis—. ¿Harry está goteando? Oh, no. Harry está roto —sollozó, estallando en lágrimas frescas. Louis lo arrulló dulcemente, pasando su mano a través de rizos salvajes y besando su frente muy gentilmente.

—Se llaman lágrimas, Hazza amor. Quieren decir que estás abrumado. A veces es por la felicidad o por la frustración, pero generalmente es tristeza. Está bien estar molesto. Ese hombre dijo algunas palabras muy malas —la garganta de Louis se apretó, pero mantuvo la voz firme, trazando suavemente la columna de Harry y acariciando su sien. Harry hipo débilmente.

—Harry necesita, Harry necesita saber… ¿Es malo que los chicos humanos sean bonitos? —preguntó el gatito, pareciendo perdido—. A los gatos, a los gatos no… no les importa. Harry nunca… no sabía que era malo ser bonito —Harry parecía derrotado, acurrucado en sí mismo y sollozando de nuevo, golpeando su mejilla contra el hombro de Louis y suspirando. El estómago de Louis se tensó con el odio que quería soltar sobre el mundo. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Escúchame, gatito —dios, incluso con mocos y lloriqueando, Harry era hermoso, un hermoso lío que quería volver a armar y suavizar las arrugas—. Eres tan, tan bonito. Y nadie puede hacerte sentir como si no lo fueras, o como si no debieras serlo, jamás. Eres hermoso. Eres perfecto. No dejes que _nadie_ te haga sentir lo contrario, Harry. El esmalte de uñas, los peinados, incluso ese maquillaje que te visto ojear con curiosidad, todo está bien. Todo ello. Eres hermoso, Harry Styles —dijo seriamente—. El muñeco más bonito que he visto nunca.

Harry olfateó de nuevo, pero ahora parecía tímido, en lugar de triste, acariciando a Louis y levantando su mano para tocarla con su nariz e incluso lamiendo sus nudillos magullados, un ronroneo bajo pero firme en su pecho. Las lágrimas se detuvieron y una leve sonrisa, pero genuina con un toque de hoyuelo, apareció en el dulce rostro de Harry.

—Louis… hace que Harry se sienta tan seguro. Seguro y querido. Harry será bonito todos los días para Louis. Harry no tiene miedo; Harry tiene a Louis —anunció el gatito en voz baja, y Louis juró que las mariposas levantaban una residencia de revoloteos en su barriga cuando Harry le sonrió a Louis.

Estaban bien. En realidad, eran más fuertes por esto. Además, Louis había estado ansioso por liberar algo de energía de alguna manera; supuso que golpear a un jodido homofóbico hasta tirarlo sobre su culo podría contar como una victoria.

* * *

Louis estaba bastante seguro de que iba a ser su primera y _última_ pelea, pero, como de costumbre, el universo tenía diferentes planes.

Decidió que, después de una cuidadosa deliberación y planificación, intentaría llevar a Harry a trabajar con él. El híbrido amaba su hogar, disfrutaba de descansar, mirar la tele, jugar en el iPad—a Harry le gustaba mucho Fruit Ninja—y comenzaba a experimentar con la cocina. Louis preferiría morir antes que admitirlo, pero las habilidades de Harry en la cocina estaban a la par y rápidamente pasaban las suyas. Louis sabía cocinar, ¿sí? Un poco. Algunas cosas fáciles. Podía hacer pollo relleno con mozzarella envuelto en jamón de Parma con un poco de puré casero, si se sentía particularmente elegante, pero de lo contrario se limitaba a hamburguesas, verduras, papas fritas, pollo frito o a la parrilla, carne de cerdo, fideos y una diversa rotación de comida congelada en el horno.

Pero Harry se estaba aburriendo de estar solo en su apartamento de una habitación durante 8 a 10 horas, 5 días a la semana, Louis lo sabía. Él no podía culpar al chico; ahora que sabía que había un mundo real allá afuera, que podía ser una parte de él, ¿por qué querría sentarse adentro todo el día? Así que. Louis marcó el día, un miércoles a mitad de turno. No estaría muy lleno, tanto en el día como en la hora, y pensó que era la mejor manera de presentar a Harry a su lugar de trabajo.

Fue bien, en el principio.

—¿Vienes, Hazza Bean? —Louis bromeó, abriendo la puerta del auto, el gatito salió, verde por las náuseas y luciendo un poco peor por el desgaste. Harry no era un fanático de los vehículos. Louis podría decir eso con un 1000% de certeza. Harry hipó suavemente e hizo una mueca, sentado con fuerza en el bordillo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Louis lo arrulló suavemente, agachándose y deslizando sus dedos en el beanie de Harry, frotándole la oreja justo para calmar al pequeño enfermo. El hombre gato suspiró entrecortadamente y luego se enderezó, su color regresó mientras le sonreía un poco a Louis.

—Gracias. Harry se sintió mal —Louis zumbó con simpatía y gentilmente retiró su mano, haciendo que Harry hiciera un puchero brevemente mientras se levantaba de nuevo. Su gatito estaba bien vestido hoy, habiendo insistido en ello desde que iban a donde Louis lo había conocido. Sus jeans eran en realidad leggings, pero Louis había jurado guardar el secreto, su camisa era una camiseta gris suave con _amante_ escrito en el bolsillo, y tenía una cómoda sudadera con capucha de Louis, pero la dejó en el auto, después de haberla roto a la mitad del camino al enterrar su cara en un esfuerzo por no vomitar en todas partes. Se veía… _bien_. Louis tuvo que confesar, y ya estaba un poco alerta cuando la gente que pasaba notaba a su bonito gatito. Harry permanecía ajeno, como de costumbre, pero Louis sintió que sus plumas metafóricas se erizaban un poco.

—Vamos, estoy llegando tarde —Louis se rio entre dientes, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para Harry. El gatito se agachó, arrugando la nariz adorablemente ante el amargo sabor del café. Estornudó, una vez, dos veces, y luego una vez más, y Louis no pudo detener su suave aliento—. Vamos, sin estornudos —Harry resopló, parpadeó y sonrió tímidamente mientras se paraba al lado de Louis. Se mordió el labio e intentó ignorar la forma en que su corazón se hinchó ante la mirada que Harry le estaba dando, nada más que una suave adoración.

—Ve y siéntate junto al mostrador —le ordenó Louis, poniéndose el delantal y la gorra antes de desaparecer brevemente para registrarse. Salió para encontrar a Harry felizmente sentado junto a la entrada detrás del mostrador, mirando a Louis y sonriendo. Louis le devolvió la sonrisa automáticamente, contento de no estar jugando al cajero hoy y sólo debía hacer bebidas y charlar con su chico—. ¿Puedo traerte algo? Apuesto a que te gustaría un batido, tal vez un frapuccino? Y, por supuesto, puedes tomar una galleta o algo así —Louis se echó a reír, mirando a Harry animarse. Su gatito era lo más lindo, honestamente.

—Harry tomará lo que Louis le dé —respondió su gatito, y Louis se rio entre dientes. Estaba bastante vacío, dos o tres estudiantes de la universidad agrupados en una esquina y una mujer solitaria tecleaba junto a la entrada, y Louis estaba feliz cuando rápidamente comenzó a preparar un frappé de miel y vainilla para Harry, seleccionando una tarta de frambuesas para acompañarlo—. Aquí tienes —anunció Louis, deslizando los artículos. Harry gimió y rozó su nariz contra la bebida, desconcertado por la pajilla. Louis suspiró con cariño, tirando de la parte superior y riéndose en voz baja. Harry metió la cara en la crema batida.

El hombre gato emergió triunfante, sin embargo, el blanco goteaba de su barbilla y se atoraba en su nariz. Superado, Louis agarró la lata y le dio a Harry bigotes de gato para que coincidieran con la nariz, sus ojos arrugados por lo grande que era su sonrisa. Harry se rio y se puso a trabajar lamiéndolo, ronroneando muy débilmente.

—¡Está muy rico! —complementó Harry alegremente, y se lanzó a la bebida, lamiendo delicadamente y luego buscando su tarta. Después de un bocado, el ronroneo de Harry se hizo más fuerte, sus ojos brillaban de alegría—. Harry quiere agradecer a Louis. Gracias. Es tan delicioso —gimió, terminando rápidamente la tarta antes de trabajar en la bebida. Louis se dio la vuelta para cumplir una orden, murmurando para sí mismo, justo cuando su jefe—y el _maldito dueño de Grinder—_ salió de su oficina.

Louis reconoció la mirada en la cara de Nick al instante. La había visto muchas veces dirigida a los chicos bonitos, aunque personalmente, poco interesantes, que pasaban por la tienda. Se confirmó cuando Nick sonrió, astuto y confiado, dirigiéndose hacia Harry.

—¿Y quién, por favor dime, tenemos aquí? Hola, amigo alto, hermoso y desgarbado de Louis —se presentó Nick, acercándose a Harry y guiñando un ojo. Harry parpadeó, y Nick le ofreció una mano, sonriendo coquetamente. Los celos de Louis se manifestaron con toda su fuerza, brotando como una bestia enojada con garras oscuras en su estómago, pero no lo interrumpía, ya que Harry todavía no era suyo. El gatito miró a Nick por un momento, frunció el ceño… y luego le dio un mordisco a Nick en la mano, con la fuerza suficiente para que se escuchara un verdadero sonido de lágrimas y sangre que inmediatamente comenzó a gotear en el suelo—. ¡¿Qué _demonios_?! —Nick gritó, alejándose y acunando su herida.

—Oh, mierda —suspiró Louis. Harry gruñó, agachándose ligeramente en su taburete. Su cola se sacudió lo suficientemente fuerte como para liberarse de la prisión de sus jeggings, y el gatito se quitó el beanie, las orejas alzadas y los ojos oscuros. Un silbido bajo y retumbante comenzó en el pecho de Harry, profundo y sonando más enojado que un nido de avispones. En voz baja, chasqueó los dientes y gruñó, alzando la cola, arqueando la espalda y acercándose al sobresaltado Nick. Los clientes miraban fijamente, y Louis en realidad se sintió un poco intimidado. Harry nunca había hecho un ruido como ese antes.

—Tú —dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos mientras sujetaba a Nick como un gato que sostenía un ratón—. Tú eres el que _mordió_ a Louis. Quien lo marcó. Lo hizo oler mal. Harry te conoce. A Harry no le gustas. Louis es _mío_. Harry es _suyo_ —y luego se lanzó con un aullido como un maldito banshee, Nick retrocedió visiblemente horrorizado ante la criatura infernal que de repente era Harry Styles. Louis saltó del mostrador para agarrar a Harry por el cogote. El gatito se aflojó y se relajó, se arrodilló y se apoyó en el costado de Louis. Tragando, Louis jugó con los rizos de bebé en la nuca del cuello de Harry.

—Entonces —Louis se aclaró la garganta—. Creo que, joder, vamos a irnos, Liam dijo que cubriría mi turno si tuviera que correr. Lo siento mucho, _muchísimo_. ¿Por favor, no me despidas? —Nick lo miró fijamente, parpadeando, y luego agitó su mano ilesa hacia la puerta encogiéndose de hombros.

—He tenido peores rechazos —Nick respondió con suavidad—. Sólo… ¿tal vez avisa la próxima vez? Ahora ve, vuelve a casa, Jesucristo. Tal vez deja claro la próxima vez que ustedes son algo antes de que el gato maravilla pierda su mierda sobre una pobre anciana que intente pellizcar tu trasero.

Louis tragó, asintió con gratitud y mantuvo un fuerte agarre en la nuca de Harry mientras guiaba al gatito laxo de regreso al carro y al asiento del pasajero. Suspiró entrecortadamente cuando entró, arrancó el auto y se fue. El viaje de regreso fue silencioso, Harry se acurrucó y se escondió, claramente dócil después de haber sido corregido a fondo. Louis no estaba seguro de qué decir. Claramente, Harry había estado gritando algo con su lenguaje corporal sobre su estado, había pensado que ya estaban en una relación. Louis se sintió un poco como si lo hubieran bofeteado. Aunque estaba bien. Lo hablarían, una vez que estuvieran en casa.

* * *

—Entonces —Louis comenzó alegremente, mientras se sentaban en el sofá más tarde, con las manos entrelazadas entre sus rodillas. Ambos se habían cambiado, tuvieron veinte minutos para descomprimir y resolver. Harry estaba desnudo, acurrucado con su mejilla presionada contra el muslo de Louis, mirándolo fijamente con una leve arruga de preocupación entre sus cejas. Las manos de Louis picaban para alisarlo—. ¿Qué... qué fue eso? No estamos en la misma página aquí, exactamente. Me gustaría mucho que lo estuviéramos.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, de repente parecía tímido. —Harry... Harry está confundido también. Pensó que ya estábamos emparejados. Desde el primer día. Louis nunca se opuso a marcar, o morder. Nunca dijo que no. Dejó que Harry lo marcara contra otros y protegiera nuestro reclamo —él aplanó sus oídos—. Louis… ¿Louis no se dio cuenta? Harry pensó, uhm. Pensó que Louis lo sabía y le gustó —él se sonrojó y se retorció, luciendo un poco devastado por la noticia de que Louis no lo había hecho.

—Tienes razón, cariño. No me di cuenta. No, no hablo gato como tú —admitió Louis con suavidad, mirando sus uñas con ansiedad—. No tenía idea hasta hace una hora, en realidad. Sólo pensé que estabas siendo cariñoso —confesó. Harry parecía como si le acabara de decir que el atún ya no se vendía en el mercado—. Pero —Louis añadió apresuradamente—. No me opondría a ser tú, ah, compañero, ¿verdad? Una connotación muy diferente de lo que la mayoría de la gente de mi edad piensa con esa palabra. Aun así, sí. Yo… —Louis se rascó torpemente la parte posterior de su cuello—. Quiero ser tuyo. Yo quiero que seas mío. Quiero… ser tu compañero, Harry. Te quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti. No me di cuenta de que lo estabas también —murmuró tímidamente.

De repente, soltó una bocanada aire como un resoplido, sonriendo a Harry, quien se acurrucó con cuidado y de inmediato abrazó a su dueño con fuerza. —Harry quiere a Louis. Harry necesita a Louis. Louis es mío, mío, _mío_. Harry también es de Louis —él acarició el cuello de Louis y lamió tímidamente la columna de su garganta.

—¿Sí? ¿Quieres que seamos compañeros? —Louis preguntó, molestándolo un poco ahora, haciendo que Harry se retorciera excitado.

—¡Sí! Sí. Harry, Harry ama a Louis —gimió—. Sí, por supuesto, siempre —Harry lo abrazó aún más fuerte, marcándolo con cuidado mientras aplastaba sus mejillas y golpeaba su nariz con la de Louis, los ojos medio hundidos y tan llenos de adoración que el aire le fue robado a Louis directamente de los pulmones por el peso de los mismos.

—Oh, bebé —Louis susurró, acariciándolo suavemente—. No tenía idea. Lo siento mucho. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Nunca quiero hacerte enojar, gatito. Nunca. Ahora, ¿quieres probar una práctica humana exclusiva de los compañeros? Se llama besar. Es muy divertido —Harry se animó, sus ojos curiosos mientras empujaba su rostro contra el de Louis.

—¿Besar? Harry quiere intentar besar —confirmó Harry felizmente, un ronroneo bajo saliendo de su pecho mientras se movía por la emoción—. Harry siempre quiere probar lo que Louis quiere. Louis es sabio —Wow, está bien, eso es un poco de vértigo. Era embriagador pero aterrador estar en un pedestal dentro de la cabeza de Harry.

—Bueno. Así que. Frunces los labios, así —Louis demostró—. Como un pez, un poco. Y luego juntas las bocas. Es besarse, las parejas, las parejas humanas lo hacen para mostrar su reclamo —eso… eso era fácil, se dio cuenta bruscamente. Ya habían estado actuando como una pareja. Había tenido fantasías sobre su boda al menos dos veces al día, y aquí Harry ya había asumido que habían estado en ese camino desde el primer día. Se sentía un poco como un enorme idiota, pero en general estaba muy agradecido por el hecho de que Harry, por alguna gracia, lo quería. Juguetonamente, Harry intentó copiar su cara, acercándose algo parecido a una cara de pato. Dios. Qué absoluta ternurita. Louis quería darle a Harry el mundo, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que todo lo que quería el gatito era a él.

—¿Así? ¿Eso es besar? —Harry parecía desconcertado y un poco escéptico, y Louis se echó a reír, esa estúpida que salía desde su vientre, que Harry podía sacarle como si no fuera nada.

—No, no. _Esto_ es un beso —explicó Louis, sonriendo levemente y empujando a Harry más firmemente en su regazo. Con calma, inclinó la cabeza del gatito hacia atrás y se inclinó para juntar sus bocas. Fue, con todos los tecnicismos considerados, terrible. Sus labios estaban agrietados, los colmillos de Harry casi lo cortan, no había absolutamente ninguna presión entre ellos, y los ojos de Harry estaban bien abiertos, mirándolo fijamente. Louis se echó hacia atrás, incapaz de sofocar su risa.

—¿Cómo... cómo estuvo? —preguntó Harry. Louis sonrió. Era la verdad absoluta cuando contestó.

—El mejor beso que he tenido, Rizado, pero creo que probablemente podríamos hacerlo un poco mejor. Esta vez, con los ojos cerrados, confía en tu instinto. Sin labios de pato —Louis lo besó suavemente otra vez, y esta vez juró que había fuegos artificiales sonando, Harry se relajó naturalmente. Suspiró feliz, agarrando con suavidad las caderas de Harry y tiró de él más profundamente. Harry respondió bien, su cuerpo vibraba con energía y emoción bajo las yemas de los dedos de Louis. Lo profundizó, pasando su lengua a lo largo de la comisura de la boca de Harry hasta que la abrió con un maullido, y Louis se dio la bienvenida.

Se besaron por unos minutos, encontrando un ritmo perezoso pero fervoroso entre besos, respiraciones, jadeos débiles y gemidos suaves. Louis se retiró una vez que Harry estaba básicamente débil, luciendo derretido y deslumbrado. Sus ojos trazaron labios hinchados y rojos y mejillas sonrojadas, sonriendo por los rizos despeinados y desordenados. Harry tampoco mostró signos de querer recomponerse. Louis suspiró entrecortadamente, un poco menos que duro en sus jeans, y vio una erección a juego cuando sus ojos se deslizaron hacia abajo. Él se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Es eso un juguete de plumas en tu bolsillo o estás feliz de verme? —Louis soltó. Harry parpadeó hacia él.

—Harry no está usando pantalones, y ese es mi pene —respondió el gatito con seriedad, haciendo que Louis casi lo dejara caer.

—Sé que es un hecho que aún no has descubierto tu cuerpo —respondió Louis, ignorando descaradamente la polla de Harry a pesar de que estaba chocando contra su vientre—. Entonces... hazlo —Harry asintió tímidamente y se bajó, estirándose de espaldas en el suelo... y se dobló por la mitad para poder lamer su propia polla, oscilando su cabeza, con curiosidad. Louis casi se traga la lengua—. ¡En _privado_! ¡Tiempo privado, Harry! ¡Privado! Jesucristo —murmuró enfáticamente. Harry se alejó, sonrojándose—. Podemos mirar cosas más tarde. Quiero que averigües lo que te gusta, ¿de acuerdo? Sin presión.

Hubo un débil gemido de asentimiento detrás del sofá. Sin presión, Louis se quejó para sí mismo, un latido muy infeliz detrás de sus jeans. Increíble.

* * *

Harry insistió en tratar de hacer la cena para Louis una semana después. Lo llamó, mientras Louis estaba en el trabajo.

—Hola, amor —saludó Louis suavemente, sonriendo mientras apoyaba su cadera contra el mostrador. Liam lo miró con náuseas, arrugando la nariz y murmurando "asquerosamente enamorado". Louis le mostró el dedo—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, cariño?

—Harry está preparando la cena esta noche —anunció el gatito. Louis casi podía imaginarse la forma en que el pecho de Harry estaba sin duda hinchado de orgullo por esta declaración—. Encontró una receta especial. Romántica. Tenía buenas críticas. Pasos fáciles —dijo alegremente—. Sólo quería decirle a Louis —bostezó Harry, sin duda soñoliento y suave mientras se acurrucaba bajo las sábanas del lado de la cama de Louis, porque aparentemente olía mejor.

—Muy bien, cariño. Sólo recuerda las medidas de seguridad, ¿sí? ¿Por favor? ¿Por mí? —Louis rogó a medias, recordando la primera vez que Harry trató de hacer un batido casero, y casi metió una mano en la licuadora con el resto de los ingredientes. Había mejorado desde entonces, ya que Harry ahora bebía por lo menos dos batidos diarios para obtener su conteo de verduras diario debido a la insistencia de su dueño, pero Louis se preocupaba. Harry todavía era tan ignorante a veces con cosas humanas. Usualmente estaba más allá de ser entrañable, pero en el momento en que Harry pudiera lastimarse, Louis no estaría contento.

—Harry ni siquiera tiene que encender el horno —respondió con suavidad—. Louis no se preocupa —el gatito se rió dulcemente en el teléfono—. La tendrá lista cuando Louis llegue a casa. Harry ama mucho a Louis —murmuró casi con timidez, y Louis no pudo evitar que su corazón se derritiera y goteara calor en todo su cuerpo, directo a los dedos de los pies.

—Yo también te amo, Harry. Sé un buen chico para mí, ¿de acuerdo? —Louis respondió con un zumbido, incapaz de evitar que el cariño se arrastrara en su voz. Él sólo... amaba a su gatito tanto, tanto, y ahora podía decirlo libremente. Liam hizo otro sonido falso de arcada, sonrisilla de comemierda en su lugar, y Louis lo miró fijamente, imitando cortarle la garganta.

—Siempre —respondió Harry con confianza, lo que ciertamente no era cierto. Había vuelto a casa unas cuantas veces a un Harry, que había rasgado una almohada por las plumas—y casi se había dado un ataque de asma. Habían descubierto ese detalle encantador cuando Louis encendió un cigarrillo a su alrededor y Harry había aspirado una bocanada de humo y había sido un desastre de toses. Lo había llevado al veterinario de emergencia más cercano, porque ya tenían un archivo de Harry por sus vacunas de gatito. Habían estado nerviosos, naturalmente, pero Louis estaba entrando en pánico cuando los labios de Harry se pusieron pálidos y comenzó a jadear en la sala de espera. Habían usado un inhalador de gato en él con una dosis humana, se veía ridículo pero estaba contento de que Harry estuviera bien. Ahora había una receta médica en casa y en el bolso de Louis, en todo momento.

Recordó al veterinario, el Dr. Thomas, riendo y comentando: “Supongo que es algo bueno que hayas esperado para castrarlo, ¿no?”. Cuando Harry le preguntó al respecto, dijo que era algo que la gente a veces hacía a los gatos para evitar los bebés no deseados. No había necesidad de decirle a un hombre que habías considerado cortar sus pelotas.

—Está bien, amor, tengo que irme, hay clientes —murmuró Louis, mientras Harry se quejaba en voz baja de que siempre había sido un caballero muy bien portado, muchas gracias—. Te amo —susurró en el teléfono, y escuchó el ronroneo de Harry por el altavoz—. Te veo esta noche.

* * *

Cuando Louis llegó a casa, estaba cansado. Horrorosamente. Habían tenido un montón de clientes justo antes de que se preparara para abandonar su turno, tuvieron que quedarse una hora más tarde y luego también limpiar. Estaba agotado, olía como si se hubiera estado bañando en el café, le dolían los pies y se las había arreglado para quemarse la muñeca en un hervidor de agua hirviendo. Sinceramente, Louis solo quería palear comida en su boca y dormir.

—¿Hazza? —gritó, bostezando, estirándose y sonriendo levemente—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Harry está en la cocina —llamó suavemente—. La cena está lista, Louis —fue un feliz ronroneo. Louis se quitó los zapatos y empujó su ropa de trabajo en el piso en una pila para más tarde. Se estiró y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—¿Hiciste desayuno para la cena? Huele dulce... —Louis se interrumpió a media frase mientras doblaba la esquina para ahogarse con su lengua.

Había un Harry Styles desnudo en su mesa. Eso no era para nada inusual, en realidad, ya que Harry era un escalador y un nudista. Louis estaba siempre desinfectando las superficies en las que comía y cocinaba. No, lo nuevo era el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba decorado. Tenía crema batida sobre sus pezones con cerezas en la parte superior. Había un patrón artístico de sirope de chocolate en su estómago, y más crema batida rociada en su ingle y en su culo. Él podría haber jurado que incluso vio chispas.

—Harry hizo el postre primero —ronroneó Harry alegremente, con los ojos suaves y felices mientras sonreía brillantemente—. Disfruta.

Louis apenas se dio cuenta de que su mandíbula estaba en el suelo, y escupió ruidos incomprensibles. —Harry, tú, nosotros, yo… jodido infierno —se dio una palmada en la cara y la frotó enérgicamente, sintiéndose bastante histérico—. Mierda, joder, joder, joder —Louis soltó, arrancándose el cabello y comenzando a dejar que las risitas fueran totalmente absurdas. Harry le puso mala cara.

—El artículo en la web decía _Mejor plato para darle a tu hombre_ —se quejó Harry—. ¿Esto no es bueno? Harry pensó que los pasos eran simples… Realmente no tenía que cocinar nada. ¡Siri dijo que tenía un montón de buenas críticas! ¿Mentía la caja mágica? Harry arruinó la receta, ¿no es así? —el pobre gatito estaba encorvado, la crema batida se derritió de sus pezones.

—Oh, dios mío —dijo Louis con fervor, preguntándose qué deidad había decidido cagarlo hoy—. Harry, está bien. Esto no es… una verdadera comida. ¿Esto no es algo que realmente comería? Quiero decir, me he imaginado esto con el sushi, tal vez, joder, estoy divagando, ignórame —él tragó con fuerza—. Vamos a limpiarte y tomar algo simple para la cena, ¿sí? Esto no es una comida real, bebé. Lo siento.

—A Harry no le importaría que lo comieras, siempre y cuando Louis esté feliz —el gatito bostezó, y Louis quedó en silencio por segunda vez esta noche. Sin embargo, Harry saltó mientras ponía una cara claramente incómoda, los muslos se pegaban.

—Ve a limpiarte —ordenó Louis, comenzando a limpiar la mesa. En lugar de dirigirse a la ducha, Harry se dejó caer y se inclinó para lamer su trasero—. ¡Baño! —Louis gritó, agitando su franela a Harry—. ¡En la bañera! ¡Agua, lávate, _báñate_! —mientras Harry se encogió de hombros, resoplando suavemente y lamiendo la crema batida de su puchero en su labio inferior, pero obedientemente salió de la habitación, Louis murmuró otro vehemente—: Oh, dios _mío_.

Louis se dio exactamente cinco minutos para fantasear brevemente y luego luchar para calmarse. Después de presionar unos cuantos cubitos de hielo en su pobre polla, estaba listo. Siguió a Harry a la ducha, sabiendo que Harry luchaba con las cantidades adecuadas de líquido. Louis había aprendido a no dejar que Harry se bañara solo, ya que el gato había usado tres bombas de baño a la vez y media botella del gel corporal favorito de Louis en su primer asunto totalmente privado. Harry se quedó quieto y le permitió a Louis enjabonar sus rizos y repartir la cantidad adecuada de jabón en su cuerpo. Después de enjuagarlo, Louis acondicionó su cabello, luego dejó que Harry terminara su ducha solo, se quitó la ropa húmeda y sucia y se puso un par de pantalones suaves y una camiseta sin mangas con cuello redondo.

—¿Ya terminaste, Rizado? —Louis bostezó, el estómago gruñendo de hambre. Harry emergió del baño en una nube de vapor, con una toalla como turbante en la cabeza y otra alrededor de su cintura—. Sécate y cuelga las toallas, voy a comenzar una buena cena.

Louis juntó dos tostadas de queso, esparciendo atún en una para Harry, así como un puñado de patatas fritas para cada plato. —¿Quieres leche o agua, H? —gritó, ladeando su cadera y zumbando. Harry entró, con los rizos húmedos y saltones.

—Agua —pidió en voz baja, con un poco de mejillas rosadas. Louis lo atribuyó al calor de la ducha. Puso sus platos en la mesa de la cena, así como una cerveza para él y un vaso de agua para su gatito. Se sentó y cavó, prácticamente muriéndose de hambre mientras inhalaba su tostada y luego fue por las patatas fritas. Harry escogió su propia comida, apenas comió la mitad del pan tostado y medio mordisqueó sus patatas, aparentemente no muy hambriento—. ¿Qué pasa, entonces? ¿Arruinaste tu cena con el postre? —Louis se burló con una leve sonrisa para demostrar que no hablaba en serio. Harry sacudió la cabeza, sus orejas se aplanaron ligeramente mientras suspiraba y bebía su vaso de agua con tristeza.

Louis frunció el ceño y miró a Harry un poco más cerca. Estaba pálido pero tenía color en sus mejillas. El gatito estaba temblando ligeramente cuando tomó otro bocado de su sándwich antes de dejarlo y sacudir la cabeza. Harry tragó con dificultad, con la garganta haciendo clic, y apartó su plato, luciendo un poco verde. Su cabello aún estaba mojado, lo cual era comprensible, pero eso era definitivamente sudor y no condensación acumulándose en la cara de su chico, haciéndolo ver sudado.

—¿Cariño? —Louis preguntó con preocupación, y Harry gruñó, levantándose y corriendo hacia el fregadero para devolver lo que había intentado comer varios minutos antes. Se atragantó un par de veces antes de que todo surgiera, la salpicadura hizo que Louis se estremeciera. Se puso de pie y silenciosamente se acercó al gatito, quitándole los rizos de la cara con suavidad y frotando su espalda, tratando de quitarle algo de dolor. Harry pasó unos miserables minutos inclinado sobre el fregadero, el olor amargo de su malestar en la cocina, la mejilla apoyada contra el frío metal mientras terminaba después de unas pocas escupidas pesadas de flema. Louis enjuagó su vómito por el desagüe, luego tapó el fregadero y vertió un poco de lejía con una dilución de agua fría.

—Vamos a llevarte directamente a la cama, Hazza. Estás enfermo —murmuró Louis, una mano guía en la parte baja de su espalda. Harry gimió, así que Louis lo levantó con cuidado, Harry hundió la cara en su cuello mientras sus piernas se envolvían alrededor de su cintura. Louis lo llevó a su habitación, dejando la última cena fría y sin tocar en la mesa. Colocó a Harry en la cama, deslizando un par de calzoncillos muy sueltos sobre él, con un suéter grande y acogedor, una vez que el hombre gato comenzó a temblar con furia. Le hizo tomar alguna medicina, a pesar de las protestas de la pequeña mierda—. Pobrecito —Louis arrulló, acariciando gentilmente sus rizos de su rostro pálido y besando su sien—. Te curaremos.

—Harry... Harry debería haber escuchado —gimió tímidamente el gatito—. Louis le dijo a Harry que no jugara con ratas o cosas muertas —dijo con un gruñido, con los calambres en el estómago golpeándolo con fuerza, haciéndolo doblarse y agarrándose a sí mismo con un débil y entrecortado jadeo. Louis no pudo evitar el pequeño ceño fruncido que se contrajo en su rostro.

—¿Qué hiciste, Hazza? —Louis preguntó con un gigantesco suspiro, subiendo las mantas hasta barbilla de Harry y envolviéndolo como un burrito. Harry sonrió tímidamente, débil y luciendo agotado—. ¿Con cuál estabas jodiendo, cosas muertas o ratas?

—... ¿Ambos? —Harry gimió—. Harry encontró un ratón muerto —Louis estaba horrorizado, visiblemente, por eso—. Harry jugó con eso… un poco, mucho —confesó, gimiendo y retorciéndose.

—Besé esa boca —gimió Louis, queriendo blanquear la totalidad de sus entrañas—. Maldita sea, Harry, esta es la razón por la que te di esa regla en primer lugar, tú… ugh. Por eso estás enfermo, loquito. Enfermedades y gérmenes —lo regañó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras Harry pestañeaba tímidamente—. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Harry entiende —murmuró el gatito, acariciando el edredón y gimiendo con ganas—. Harry lo siente. Debería haber escuchado a Louis. Él siempre es sabio —suspiró, estirándose con un gruñido de dolor y parpadeando ante Louis como si lamentara que los ratones fueran una cosa. Louis se suavizó en su expresión y voluntad tan rápidamente que estaba medio disgustado consigo mismo. ¿Qué carajo?

—Bueno, no eres contagioso, entonces, creo... Tal vez puedas tener un abrazo —decidió Louis, como si en realidad hubiera considerado seriamente no meterse en la cama con su híbrido y acariciar sus rizos para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. No lo había hecho. Louis se quitó toda la ropa excepto por un par de pantalones cómodos para dormir, se acomodó en el colchón y tiró suavemente del tembloroso cuerpo de Harry hacia el suyo, situando al hombre gato como la cuchara pequeña—. Oh, bebé —suspiró Louis, mientras Harry era agarrado por otro calambre—. Pobrecito.

—A Harry le duele —murmuró Harry, pareciendo casi desconcertado mientras se tensaba a través del dolor de sus músculos que se contraían débilmente—. A Harry le duele —repitió, un poco más desesperado, la voz se volvió ronca y temblorosa en los bordes. Louis lo calmó gentilmente.

—Te va a doler un poco, amor —le dijo Louis amablemente, apretando su mano—. Es realmente desafortunado. Pero la medicina debería empezar a funcionar pronto. Eso ayudará de manera significativa —acercó a Harry aún más, metiendo al pobre gatito en su pecho y con suavidad, con tanta suavidad, frotando su malestar estomacal—. Suave kitty, tibio kitty, linda bola de pelo —Louis cantó suavemente—. Feliz kitty, dormilón, purr, purr, purr —terminó él, y Harry gimió suavemente a través de un vicioso calambre que Louis sintió cuando Harry se dobló a la mitad como una cuerda suelta.

—Duele —Harry balbuceó, metiendo su cara en el pecho de Louis—. Duele, duele. A Harry no le gusta —gimió, frotándose los ojos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a llenarlos—. Louis —se quedó sin aliento, un poco roto, y comenzó a vomitar de nuevo. Louis lo ayudó a ir al baño, le echó el pelo hacia atrás cuando Harry tosió ácido estomacal y saliva, teñidos de púrpura por los medicamentos, en el inodoro, jadeando varias veces, pero sin volver a vomitar. Louis lo hizo enjuagar su boca, luego cepillarse los dientes. Después de eso, insistió en que Harry tomara al menos un vaso de agua para no lastimarse la garganta la próxima vez que tuviera que vomitar.

—Oh, cariño —suspiró Louis, levantando al gatito y acomodándolo en la cama una vez más. Harry se aferró a sus brazos, temblando como una hoja. Suspirando, Louis se metió en la cama junto al gatito enfermo de nuevo. Sostuvo a Harry toda la noche, durante varias horas de vomitar, le echó el pelo hacia atrás, le ofreció una toalla y hasta ayudó a Harry a bañarse para quitarse el olor asqueroso de enfermedad. Cuando Harry terminó de vomitar en la bañera, Louis fue quien lo limpió, lo bañó, lo frotó, lo envolvió y aún tuvo tiempo de blanquear la maldita cosa después.

Le dio un flujo constante de té, agua y medicinas, y cuando Harry finalmente mantuvo los tres, dejó que el gatito tuviera unas cuantas galletas. Louis se preocupó por él constantemente, tomó su temperatura con frecuencia y le leyó _Harry Potter_. En resumen, Louis cuidó a un gatito muy enfermo durante unos días, se quedó sin trabajo y no le importó una mierda. Louis limpiaba, blanqueaba y desinfectaba. Cambió las sábanas dos veces en una hora porque Harry se enfermó en ellas. Tomó la mano de Harry cuando el gatito atravesó viciosos calambres y frotó la barriga de su chico cada vez que tenía un momento libre, tratando de calmarlo.

Preparó una sopa de fideos de pollo casera, se la dio con una cuchara a Harry mientras se acurrucaban en el sofá observando a los _Aristogatos_ por 75ª vez. Louis ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo encoñado que estaba hasta que Harry se quejó porque la sopa estaba demasiado caliente, y comenzó a soplarla antes de cada bocado. Louis ni siquiera podía reunir la energía para que le importara una mierda ello. Harry lo necesitaba, entonces. Lo que sea.

Niall vino en un momento, para traerle su cheque de pago, y les tomó una foto, la cara babeante de Harry sonriendo en el hombro de Louis mientras frotaba suavemente el estómago del gatito, subtitulando: _¡¡Harry es el bebé de Louis!!_ Antes de enviársela a Liam. Louis no estaba demasiado preocupado. Él tenía su propia parte justa de chantaje, muchas gracias.

Finalmente, al amanecer del día 4, pudo decir que Harry estaba empezando a sentirse mejor. Louis hizo pan tostado y huevos revueltos para el desayuno, y redujo la dosis de medicina de Harry a solo un cuarto de tapa. Su gatito devoró su comida con entusiasmo, tragó su líquido púrpura sin mucho alboroto, y se acomodó en el sofá con la cabeza en el regazo de Louis para que su dueño jugara suavemente con sus rizos y lo calmara para que volviera a dormir.

—¿Te sientes bien, Hazza? —Louis preguntó en voz baja, encrespando los dedos en el pelo de Harry. El gatito parpadeó adormilado y asintió.

—Louis cuida tan bien de mí. Harry ama tanto a Louis —Harry tragó saliva y se frotó cariñosamente contra su dueño, quejándose y murmurando en su pecho—. Ama a Lou. Lou amor. Ama a Lou.

Louis tragó con fuerza y le dio un beso con la boca abierta a los rizos. —Es bueno escucharlo. También te amo, cariño. Como… mucho —soltó con vergüenza. Al menos Niall no había captado _esa_ gema en particular en cámara. Pequeñas misericordias. Harry pasó todo el resto del día pegado a su cadera, mirando abiertamente con adoración clara. Louis sabía que su cara cariñosa estaba afuera aproximadamente el 90% del tiempo, pero parecía no poder evitarlo. Estaba en un estado de permanente enfermedad de amor, qué cruel.

* * *

En la mañana del quinto día, Louis supo que tendría que ir al trabajo alrededor del mediodía. Había tomado suficientes días de enfermedad, y Harry estaba muy saludable dado que el gatito insistió en hacerle panqueques con un glaseado de limón como agradecimiento a Louis por haberlo cuidado tan bien cuando estuvo enfermo.

—Harry quiere ir a trabajar con Louis otra vez —dijo el chico gato, un borde terco en voz baja mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Louis se estremeció, sólo un poco, al recordar exactamente lo bien que había ido. Nick tuvo 3 puntos.

—¿Prometes comportarte? —Louis preguntó lentamente, y Harry asintió tímidamente.

—Harry lo promete. Sin siseos, mordiscos o arañazos —prometió solemnemente, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa suave—. Harry se controlará mejor ahora. ¡Ha estado practicando!

Louis le dijo que pensaría en ello por unos minutos, y le envió a buscar el correo cuando llegó, y Harry chilló de emoción cuando emergió con varias cuentas—bleh—y una pequeña caja.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el gatito con curiosidad, tocándolo y moviéndose alrededor mientras Louis colocaba sus tortitas y fruta en cubos—en un plato, por supuesto. Sirvió dos tazas de té y luego hizo un gesto a Harry para que se sentara a desayunar, y Harry obedeció al instante.

—Una cosita que compré para los dos —Louis se rió entre dientes, usando las uñas para abrir la caja. Retiró 2 camisetas, una de color verde suave, mientras que la otra era de un tono azul pálido que complementaba bien el jade—. Creo que te gustará esto —murmuró. Le había estado enseñando a Harry a leer, lentamente, y el gatito ahora estaba leyendo los menús y las señales de la calle—. Aquí, ¿qué dice esto? —Louis le preguntó, levantando la camiseta verde.

Harry lo miró con inquietud pero lo leyó exactamente cuando las palabras en el frente decían: _"Soy Louis"._ Louis lo puso a un lado y le mostró la camisa azul a continuación.

—¿Y esta? —Louis murmuró.

—Si... si se pierde, por favor regresar a Louis —leyó Harry, la comprensión se abrió paso en su rostro y saltó de la mesa para aterrizar en el regazo de Louis y besarlo—. ¡Harry las ama! Harry... son tan... Ahora la gente sabrá que Harry es de Louis —jadeó con evidente excitación, sacudiéndose un poco y abrazando a su dueño antes de darle otro beso con un chillido muy tímido. Louis suavemente peinó su cabello hacia atrás y le besó la nariz, sonriendo con cariño.

—Ve a ponerte la tuya, elige tus pantalones y zapatos —ordenó Louis, pero Harry lo postergó adorablemente.

—A Harry le gusta cuando Louis lo hace —resopló Harry—. Y a Harry le gustaría un moño hoy. Para verse muy bonito —se rió, acariciando suavemente su garganta y mordisqueando con entusiasmo. Louis sonrió y torpemente levantó a Harry en su cadera, el gatito se aferró a él como un koala necesitado. Colocó a Harry en la cama y escogió uno de los pares de jeans que había comprado para él, con rotos en las rodillas. Dejó que Harry se vistiera y luego lo vistió con brillantes botas negras, sonriendo levemente.

—Y tu abrigo —Louis terminó de arreglarlo, pintándole pacientemente las uñas de un bonito color azul para que coincidiera con su camisa. Harry se sentó en el suelo y ronroneó adormilado mientras Louis levantaba sus rizos en un moño suelto, besando sus orejas con afecto—. Te ves hermoso, como de costumbre —Harry se sonrojó ligeramente. Había empezado a entender los cumplidos y lo que algunos de ellos querían decir. Era agradable, como si finalmente estuvieran empezando a hablar un lenguaje hibridado entre sí, menos malentendidos y más en la misma onda. Decirle bonito sería una subestimación del tipo más trágico.

—Harry… Harry ama la forma en que lo miras —murmuró el gatito, sonrojándose y retorciéndose débilmente. Miró a Louis por debajo de sus pestañas, mordiéndose el labio inferior con su expresión de asesino serial amoroso a toda potencia. Sucedía siempre que el gatito estaba pensando duro sobre Louis.

—Deja de morderte el labio —Louis lo regañó con suavidad, pasando su dedo por la boca de Harry con un leve frunce. Harry resopló, pero obedientemente soltó su labio inferior, desapareciendo en el baño cuando Louis terminó de vestirse para el trabajo. Él había obtenido un permiso especial de Nick hace un tiempo para cambiar sus aburridas camisas de trabajo por otras más informales o divertidas. A veces, que al jefe le gustara tanto coquetear jugaba a su favor—. ¿Estás listo? —Louis lo llamó con un bostezo, mirando fuera del baño y buscando sus zapatos. Harry lo hizo sentar en la mesa de la cocina, deslizando sus Vans y atándolos cuidadosamente como Louis le había enseñado. Louis lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sin aliento por los tiernos besos que Harry colocó en los tatuajes de sus tobillos.

—Harry está listo —el chico gato murmuró en voz baja, sonrojándose y frotando suavemente su mejilla contra el muslo de Louis—. Cuando Louis lo esté —Louis ahuecó su mejilla y luego se puso de pie, suspirando entrecortadamente.

—Las cosas que me haces, H —murmuró en voz baja, y Harry se acurrucó a sus pies, arrodillándose ante él—. Realmente tenemos que irnos, sin embargo. Trabajo y toda esa mierda aburrida.

* * *

Y Harry era tan dulce. Tenía un comportamiento perfecto, sorbiendo su taza de té, calentándose las manos en la taza y parpadeando somnoliento, los ojos seguían al torbellino barista que Louis demostraba ser cuando la tienda estaba realmente llena. No se quejó ni gruñó, incluso cuando Louis se rió de la broma de un cliente, tocó a algunas personas mientras les daba sus bebidas o dinero. Harry solo mordisqueó una pequeña galleta y lamió su taza de té, medio dormido. Era sábado y a Niall le pagaron por tocar dos horas de guitarra tranquila por la mañana. Harry tarareó a lo largo de unos pocos acordes, terminando su bebida y acercándose para pinchar a Niall con el dedo mientras tomaba un descanso.

—Hola —murmuró Harry, acomodándose junto al astuto irlandés.

—¡Hola, Haz! ¿Vas bien? —preguntó Niall, dándole un rápido toque en la oreja y sonriendo. El gatito tenía su cola guardada pero no sus orejas, porque se había negado a usar un sombrero—. Me encanta la camisa. Muy precisa —notó con evidente diversión, y Harry sonrió tímidamente.

—Harry está bien. Harry, ¿uhm? Harry quiere un tatuaje. O unos pocos —murmuró de repente, con los ojos mirando ansiosamente hacia donde Louis estaba haciendo seis bebidas a la vez—. Niall no tiene ninguno, pero. Harry no cree que Louis lo escuche —confesó—. Él ni siquiera parece entender lo que Harry quiere, a veces. No es culpa de Louis, sólo… un tatuaje. ¡Él tiene tantos!

Niall se tragó una sonrisa. —Bien, entonces. Necesitarás dinero, un diseño, una tienda limpia y un Louis distraído. Tengo tres de cuatro de esos, ¿tienes el diseño? —Harry estaba empezando a entender por qué Louis llamaba a Niall “el tipo más tranquilo que he conocido, para ser honesto”. Le agradaba.

—¿Prometes que ayudarás? —preguntó Harry tímidamente—. Harry tiene un diseño —se retorció, levantándose un poco la manga para mostrar un pequeño _Hola_ con la letra de Louis en su bíceps, con un marcador permanente. Niall suspiró suavemente y sonrió.

—Es un buen tatuaje, H. Le pediré un favor a Zayn. ¿Louis tiene trabajo mañana? —preguntó Niall, mirando su teléfono con una leve sonrisa. Harry asintió—. Bueno. Te alejaré alrededor de la 1 pm, no debería tomar demasiado tiempo para algo tan pequeño, ¿vale? —Harry asintió de nuevo, sintiéndose sin aliento con emoción. Niall era parte duende, seguro.

* * *

Sucedió sin ningún contratiempo. Harry fue bueno para el muy guapo tatuador, hizo todo lo que le pidieron. Se quedó en silencio en el momento en que la máquina de tatuajes golpeó su piel, las pupilas se ensancharon mientras jadeaba un poco. Se sentía sin aliento todo el tiempo, como si sus pulmones no pudieran expandirse por completo. Su sangre vibraba a través de sus venas, y se movió incómodo, parpadeando como un búho. Harry no tomó una respiración profunda y adecuada hasta que Zayn terminó, cubriéndolo suavemente y repitiendo una tonelada de reglas de cuidado posterior. Harry sólo miró fijamente a su brazo. Niall estaba un poco preocupado de que lo hubiera roto.

—¿Quieres ir a mostrarle a Louis? —preguntó con suavidad, y Harry asintió con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Niall acompañó a Harry de regreso a Grinder, sonriendo levemente mientras Harry seguía levantando su manga para mirar la nueva tinta—. Te gustó, ¿eh? —bromeó Niall, Harry se sonrojó y dejó escapar un leve ruido de acuerdo.

—¡Hazza! ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?! —Louis les exigió, saltando del mostrador. Parecía agotado, como si hubiera estado tirando de su cabello, y sus ojos eran un poco salvajes cuando se estrecharon en el brazo de Niall alrededor de su cintura. Harry se sorprendió, bastante obvio, de que la racha territorial de Louis se hiciera notar.

—Harry… ¡Harry se hizo un tatuaje! —dijo, sintiéndose mareado por el amor y el deseo, tropezando con su dueño, su compañero, y ofreciéndole su brazo para que lo inspeccionara. Louis parpadeó, sin comprender, antes de mirar su brazo… y congelarse.

—Oh. Oh, dios mío. Esa es... esa es mi letra ¿no? —Louis preguntó, luciendo casi tan destrozado como Harry se sentía. Harry asintió tímidamente, agachó la cabeza y se retorció.

—¿Le... le gusta a Louis? —preguntó Harry tímido, y Louis lo abrazó con fuerza, besándolo sin sentido. Harry se derritió en un charco de gatitos—. ¿Sí?

—Me encanta, cariño. No puedo creer que realmente hayas hecho eso —susurró Louis, con una voz áspera y ronca—. Bebé, te ves tan ido. ¿Te gustó? ¿Te gustó ser marcado como mío? Dios, joder. Está en tu piel para siempre. _Mi_ letra. Eres mío, Hazz —Harry se sintió un poco como si fuera a desmayarse.

—Harry es tuyo, tanto como Louis es Harry —susurró. Harry lo consideró un buen día, pasó el resto colgando de Louis, pero Louis la tenía igual de mal.

Niall amenazó con echarles el agua caliente del hervidor cada vez que los atrapaba besándose, acariciándose, abrazándose, o incluso simplemente mirándose el uno al otro, pero tampoco podía detener su sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Aquí las camisas.](https://elasekar.tumblr.com/post/148780790775/inspired-by-a-manip-from-tommosloueh)


	4. En el que Harry Styles ha estado viendo a Jack Styles… si saben a lo que me refiero (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

Louis estaba acostumbrado a que Harry fuera un bicho muy raro. Lo era, sinceramente. Pero su gatito estaba llevando esto a un nivel completamente nuevo de extraño. Había pasado más allá de la rareza varias veces, y sólo habían pasado 5 minutos desde que salieron.

—¿Harry? —Louis preguntó con cautela. El gatito asomó la cabeza por detrás del basurero en que estaba intentando, y fallando, esconderse.

—¿Si? —Harry preguntó débilmente. Parecía un jodido desastre, Louis notó con ligera preocupación. Sus mejillas eran de color rosa brillante, sus pupilas estaban tan hinchadas que apenas podía ver el iris verde que las rodeaba. Su cabello era un desastre de rizos, seguía mordiéndose el labio inferior lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sangrar, y el pobre también estaba un poco sudoroso.

—¿Te sientes enfermo otra vez? Pensé que te habías recuperado, cariño —suspiró Louis, sacudiendo suavemente su melena y dándole una mirada preocupada. Harry le sonrió beatífico, con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión feliz en su rostro—. Oh. ¿Supongo que todavía te sientes bien, entonces?

—Harry se siente genial —aseguró, temblando débilmente mientras se sonrojaba. Harry vio a alguien caminando hacia ellos desde una calle lateral e inmediatamente trató de acurrucarse detrás de Louis, como si no fuera realmente más grande que su dueño. Louis parpadeó hacia él con incredulidad, sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño.

—Harry… oh, lo que sea, sólo quiero comida —Louis suspiró. Se estiró y caminó torpemente hacia la pequeña tienda de bocadillos cerca de su piso, Harry se tambaleó detrás de él, luciendo asustado como el infierno—. ¿Puedes…? Tus manos... Harry, no voy a entrar allí contigo agarrándome el culo, joder —gruñó Louis, deteniéndose en seco mientras Harry miraba tímidamente a su dueño. Despacio, las gigantescas patas de yeti que acunaban su trasero se retiraron—. Gracias. Ahora, ¿puedes pararte derecho y dejar de merodear, por favor? Estás actuando como un loco aún más de lo habitual.

Harry gimió, un sonido bajo y vacilante. Louis lo miró fijamente. Harry le ofreció una sonrisa tímida, tarareando con voz suave. Louis sacudió la cabeza y condujo a Harry a la pequeña tienda.

—Sólo aguanta, bebé. Dame quince minutos, ¿de acuerdo? Pediremos algo de comida, a domicilio. Sólo... relájate —Louis rogó a medias—. Por favor. Shh. Gracias —Harry se enderezó a medias, con las manos tirando débilmente de sus rizos varias veces, despeinado y desordenado. Tiró de la parte inferior de su camisa, la de Harry <3 Louis, y luego se ajustó los pantalones torpemente, mirando a Louis como si esperara un elogio. Obedientemente, Louis se lo dio—. Buen chico. Vamos, ¿sí? ¿Estás listo ahora, cariño? —cuando Harry asintió, Louis le devolvió el gesto, sonriendo y tomando la mano de Harry, llevándolo dentro.

Era un lugar agradable y pintoresco, una pequeña tienda de bocadillos que también servía pasta y sopa. Se especializaban en lo italiano; Louis sabía lo que quería antes de que siquiera pusieran un pie en la puerta. Afortunadamente, no estaba tan lleno. Sólo unos pocos grupos pequeños y la familia que dirigía el restaurante. Harry intentó esconderse detrás de una planta en una maceta hasta que Louis le dijo que dejara de actuar como el gato más asustadizo del mundo.

—¿Qué deseas? —Louis preguntó, levantando la cadera y señalando la pantalla del menú que estaba iluminada sobre sus cabezas. Harry parloteó un poco, obviamente nervioso, y Louis lo calmó con una mano presionada firmemente en la parte baja de su espalda. Su gatito se acurrucó a su lado con un chirrido cariñoso, dulce como el azúcar y convirtiéndose en masilla en sus manos—. Qué buen chico. Pero dime lo que quieres.

—Harry quiere lo que sea que Louis tenga —respondió Harry tímidamente, levantando una oreja mientras ladeaba la cabeza y acariciaba su cuello, acicalándose—. Por favor —Louis de repente tenía un brazo lleno de Harry, el gatito se había desplomado en su abrazo débil y flojo, como una muñeca de trapo.

—Eres un maldito bicho raro —Louis suspiró con paciencia, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro con timidez—. Es muy bueno que te quiera, Rizado. Mi lindo gatito —suspiró dulcemente, acariciando la mejilla de Harry y dándole un beso suave en el borde de su cabello, inhalando su aroma almizclado.

—El bicho raro de Louis —repitió Harry, arrastrando las palabras, y Louis frunció el ceño. Su gatito realmente estaba actuando muy extraño. Antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo, Louis estaba al frente de la fila, ordenando dos sándwiches y una pila gigante de papas fritas, así como dos bebidas. Harry sonrió a la cajera, alejándose un paso de Louis en un esfuerzo por parecer más presentable. Definitivamente se hizo menos creíble por el hecho de que Harry tenía las mejillas rosadas y brillantes y se mordía el labio con cara de asesino en serie, la que siempre dirigía a Louis. Aparentemente, la chica de la caja no se dio cuenta, ya que le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Oh! Mira esas orejas. Eres el chico gato del que todos han estado hablando, ¿no? Absolutamente adorable —tarareó la cajera, con los ojos brillantes mientras miraba a Harry. Él, el mismo muchacho que había tratado de atacar a un trabajador al azar por atreverse a rozar a Louis, le devolvió la sonrisa, completamente ingenuo al doble sentido. Louis contuvo su ruido frustrado, con los ojos oscuros mientras envolvía con firmeza una mano alrededor de la cintura de Harry y lo atraía hacia su pecho. Harry fue con él, muy obviamente, y se frotó, acurrucándose mientras Louis miraba a la ahora avergonzada cajera.

—Lo es. Y es mi novio —dijo Louis con un gruñido a sus palabras. Supuso que Harry se lo estaba contagiando, en cuestión de manierismos—. Nuestro total, por favor —Louis pagó por su comida e incluso dejó una propina en el mostrador, gruñendo bajo en su garganta. Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, luciendo como un loco de amor, con labios abiertos y pupilas enormes—. Gracias, que tengas un buen día —Louis chasqueó la lengua, sacudiendo la cabeza y tirando de Harry aún más cerca, olfateando sus rizos de nuevo. Los llevó a ambos a un lado, esperando a que se completara su orden.

De repente, Harry gimió y se aferró a su dueño, frotándose contra él con necesidad. Louis resopló y lo empujó suavemente. —Sin marcarnos en público, H —recordó suavemente—. Ni siquiera he tocado a nadie más que a ti —pasó una mano por los bonitos rizos de Harry, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente fuera de sí. Louis sacudió la cabeza—. Si no supiera, diría que encendiste un porro y lo fumaste tú solo antes de salir —luego se congeló, reflexionando brevemente esas palabras. Bueno. Mierda.

Louis no había tenido hierba en la casa desde el Incidente de la Paja de 2K16, pero había encontrado un poco de catnip derramado con el recipiente cerrado en la cocina. Ni siquiera había juntado dos y dos. Era demasiado fácil olvidar las características felinas de Harry cuando se había acostumbrado a ellas, las hacía una parte promedio de su día. Louis sólo terminó de barrer el desorden y lo tiró a la basura antes de lavarse las manos y lo eliminó de su cabeza. Ahora, su cerebro finalmente hizo la conexión entre el gatito lánguido y medio brumoso que actualmente se extendía sobre una mesa frente a él, con el trasero alzado, la cola hacia arriba y parpadeando lentamente sobre su hombro hacia Louis, y los pequeños trozos de materia vegetal que él había limpiado antes.

—Harry —silbó Louis, con las mejillas de color rojo brillante—. Para eso, es inapropiado. _Lo siento mucho_ —le dijo a la pareja que casi tenía a un Harry Styles, con la cara encima de su comida. Agarró la cintura de Harry y lo levantó, dándole un suave golpe en el trasero y sacudiendo la cabeza—. No tengo idea de lo que estabas tratando de lograr con eso, pero tal vez, ¿podrías no hacer eso en público nunca más?

—Está bien —acordó Harry lentamente, luciendo frustrado y también como si estuviera planeando la mejor manera de meterse dentro de la piel de Louis. Él sólo suspiró irregularmente y tiró de Harry más hacia una esquina, esperando que los dejaran solos. No hubo tanta suerte.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Él es adorable! ¡Qué ternurita! —chilló un hombre probablemente sólo un año más joven, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa. Extendió la mano, agarró una de las orejas de Harry y le dio un tirón, mientras el gatito le devolvió la sonrisa alegremente, tratando de comportarse. Había una pequeña bestia enojada con garras malvadas desenroscándose en el vientre de Louis.

—No lo toques —oh, hombre, Louis estaba sinceramente sorprendido por la cantidad de veneno en su voz—. Es una persona, no una jodida atracción en un parque de diversiones. No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más —Louis tiró de Harry detrás de él ligeramente, posando una mirada impresionada en el sorprendido adolescente. Jadeó, un poco ofendido. Louis le devolvió la sonrisa dulcemente—. Si incluso lo miras mal, te patearé el trasero, idiota. Esa es una jodida promesa —él lo empujó con su cadera casi bruscamente, abriéndose camino mientras Harry susurraba la letra de una canción que había disfrutado.

—Muévete, perra, quítate del camino[1] —Harry se rió sin poder hacer nada, sonando sin aliento y completamente emocionado por la racha posesiva de Louis. Maldita sea, amaba a ese chico. Louis se tragó las palabras territoriales que casi había soltado, casi un poco avergonzado por lo agresivo que había sido. Nunca antes había sentido ese tipo de ira: fuerte y rugiente, un león que estiraba y afilaba sus garras en su estómago. No por ninguna relación pasada, ni siquiera por Aiden, por quien habría jurado de arriba a abajo en medio de una iglesia que estaba loco de amor alguna vez. Era un poco inquietante, pero no podía negar lo poderoso que se sentía al ver salir al rechazado, infeliz y humillado adolescente.

—Louis es tan perfecto —dijo Harry con dificultad, viéndose totalmente ido—. Quiero treparte como a un árbol —susurró el gatito, luego se empujó sobre Louis y comenzó a frotarse contra su muslo, sus caderas se movían desesperadamente. Louis jadeó en estado de shock, alejando a Harry con cuidado, el gatito parpadeó en lenta confusión mientras sus caderas seguían débilmente sin pensar unos momentos antes de detenerse—. ¿Lou? —gruñó él, atontado. Louis tragó saliva y agarró su mano.

—Voy a usar tu correa, ¿está bien, bebé? Voy a atarte a mí para que no te vayas mientras yo llevo la comida y las bebidas. Por favor mantenlo en tus pantalones hasta que lleguemos a casa, podemos tener una discusión después de la cena y ver a dónde lleva, amor —Louis tragó saliva cuando Harry asintió, parpadeando intenso e intentando una vez más mantener su comportamiento perfecto de chico dorado. Louis tomó su comida en el mismo momento en que estuvo lista, sabiendo que necesitaba llevar a Harry a casa lo antes posible. No necesitaba un gatito cachondo y drogado en público, no en esta vida, nunca más.

Harry siguió obedientemente a Louis, el tirón ocasional en su cuello lo hacía parpadear con fuerza, su polla retorciéndose visiblemente en sus pantalones—joder, la boca de Louis estaba llena de saliva—pero él se mantuvo cerca de su dueño. Louis quería besarlo y al mismo tiempo regañarlo sin sentido por tomar el catnip. En cambio, no hizo nada. Louis arrojó la comida sobre el mostrador tan pronto como estuvieron en casa, luego desenganchó la correa de Harry y lo colocó suavemente en el sofá. Pobre idiota.

—Estoy seguro de que estás muy drogado, amor, pero espero que sepas que te amo, y voy a protegerte hasta el final de la muerte —murmuró Louis, ayudando a Harry a desnudarse, e ignorando la erección masiva que se frotaba en su cadera mientras se acurrucaban debajo de dos mantas esponjosas, recogió sus papas fritas—. Asegúrate de comer bien. Sé que cuando estoy drogado me pongo muy hambriento —suspiró Louis, acariciando la mejilla de Harry mientras el gatito, casi en puro éxtasis, se frotaba ansiosamente contra su dueño mientras comenzaba a olisquearlo de nuevo.

—Come —Louis lo regañó suavemente, pellizcando la oreja más cercana de Harry y resoplando—. Come, tonto. Te compré un sándwich, amor, y sé con certeza que tienes hambre —Harry se quejó necesitado de él, amasando ligeramente su pecho mientras resoplaba. Louis arrancó un pedazo de pan y se lo dio a Harry. El gatito lamió las yemas de los dedos una vez que comió la comida que le ofrecieron, y Louis se retorció, con las mejillas rojas y calientes—. Concéntrate —ordenó, y Harry resopló tímidamente. Se dio cuenta de que el gatito todavía estaba realmente fuera de sí. Tenía los ojos húmedos y brillantes, las pupilas dilatadas y su expresión demasiado vidriosa.

Harry drogado era una visión, todo palabras tambaleantes que serpenteaban tan lentamente como un arroyo ahogado en malezas y basura. Su voz goteaba, espesa y cálida como la miel, brotando de su garganta mientras murmuraba: —Louis siempre huele tan bien —Louis le apartó los rizos desordenados de la frente y besó su sien. Harry le devolvió la mirada, tan intensa como si estuviera buscando en el alma de Louis. Lo que sea que vio el gatito debía haber sido satisfactorio, ya que Harry se aferró a Louis como un percebe necesitado—. Louis lo es todo —murmuró Harry, con la voz temblorosa al final—. Louis es todo para Harry —gimió, enterrando la cara en su cuello, mordiendo y dejando marcas de dientes.

—Oh —murmuró Louis, tocando suavemente los costados de Harry, con las manos sobre sus rollitos antes de acomodarse en sus caderas—. Hazza, necesitas comer —dijo, rozando suavemente su pulgar contra el hueso de la cadera de Harry. El gatito gimió, clavando las uñas en su pecho, lamiendo la mandíbula de Louis mientras le sonreía con una risita, todo labios rosados y ojos brillantes—. Harry —murmuró Louis, tragando tan fuerte que su garganta hizo clic—. Por favor, sólo come por mí. Entonces podemos acurrucarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

De mala gana, Harry se apartó y comenzó a devorar su comida. Meticulosamente se comió el sándwich con la lengua primero, mordiendo lento, apretándose al costado de Louis mientras temblaba y suspiraba. Una vez que el sándwich desapareció, dirigió su atención a las papas fritas y las metió en su boca. Louis lo ayudó a terminarlas, así como a comer su propia comida, sonriendo levemente una vez que no quedaban más que migas. Harry empujó la basura sobre la mesa de café y miró a Louis en silencio durante 30 segundos, tanto que Louis torpemente movió las piernas y comenzó a hablar.

—Entonces, Har- _ry_ —se interrumpió con un grito, Harry se tambaleó en sus brazos y conectó sus bocas. Louis jadeó ante la intensidad, Harry se quejó mientras lo besaba ansiosamente, necesitado y temblando en sus brazos. Louis lo abrazó, lo mantuvo tan firme como pudo, uniendo las piezas destrozadas. Harry suspiró, retrocediendo y besando con descuido la garganta de Louis, clavando las uñas donde sus manos empujaban torpemente los hombros de su dueño. Alguien se había tomado en serio algunos tips sobre besar. Louis tuvo que confesar que era genial, con Harry Styles obviamente volteado sobre su regazo y mordisqueando su cuello.

—Harry ha investigado en la pequeña caja mágica y Siri —murmuró el gatito, ronroneando débilmente mientras comenzaba a empujar su polla goteando en el estómago de Louis, mojando la mezclilla de sus jeans—. Aprendió mucho. Ha estado esperando que Louis se diera cuenta. No parece entender muy bien el lenguaje corporal. Lo ha estado rogando —murmuró Harry lentamente, la voz goteaba como melaza negra. Louis jadeó suavemente, apretando la camisa de Harry y tirando de él hacia atrás.

—Joder, Harry. ¿Estás seguro, cariño? —murmuró Louis, tragando con fuerza mientras reprimía el impulso de comenzar a morder el labio inferior de Harry, acercarlo a otro beso. Harry asintió con tanta fuerza que parecía un muñeco, temblando de emoción.

—Harry ha estado pidiéndolo tanto —se quejó Harry, retorciéndose en el regazo de Louis mientras rogaba por más atención—. Intentando tanto, Lou —sollozó, moviendo la oreja derecha mientras parpadeaba suplicante a Louis—. Suplicando —gruñó suavemente, arrastrando las uñas por el pecho de Louis. Él se estremeció, agarrando las caderas de Harry y acercándolo. De repente recordó el comportamiento de Harry en los últimos días, tendido con su trasero en superficies aleatorias, con la cola hacia arriba y parpadeando sobre su hombro. Louis casi se sintió tonto por no darse cuenta de lo que Harry había estado pidiendo. Sólo le había golpeado el trasero juguetonamente y le dijo que se levantara, sin entender los gruñidos y la cola cada vez más frustrada de Harry. Ahora lo entendía.

—Harry quiere ser follado —murmuró el gatito, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, enroscándose como el gato de Cheshire—. Harry quiere la polla de Louis, por favor. Ha estado viendo el apareamiento en la caja mágica, lo ha estado deseando, deseándolo tanto. ¿Esto es lo que Louis necesitaba? ¿Palabras? ¿Sí? —Harry suspiró irregularmente, sus labios rojos e hinchados por sus apasionados besos. Louis pensó que podría desmayarse debido a toda la sangre que corrió hacia el sur.

—Yo… —Louis se atragantó, apretando las manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos en las caderas de Harry—. Dios, joder, _Harry_. ¡Jesucristo! —tiró de Harry hacia él, uniendo sus caderas antes de acariciar su torso a continuación—. Eres tan malditamente hermoso, dios, ya te ves destrozado —gruñó—. ¿Has estado viendo porno, entonces? Comprendes un poco mejor tu cuerpo, ¿verdad? —Louis preguntó, apenas capaz de creer las palabras sucias que salían de la boca de Harry. El gatito gimió, las caderas moviéndose contra el estómago de Louis, los ojos cerrados mientras se retorcía y gemía—. Shhhh —Louis lo acalló, acariciando sus rizos y besándolo lentamente—. ¿Entonces esto es lo que realmente quieres? ¿Lo juras? —Louis nunca obligaría a Harry a hacer nada. Sería asqueroso de su parte, y el consentimiento era algo que quería. Por otra parte, Harry estaba drogado, por lo que Louis se estaba confundiendo ahora.

—Harry te quiere a ti. Quiere que Louis lo folle —murmuró Harry, dándole su mejor expresión sensual. Louis gimió, empujando suavemente a Harry fuera de él.

—Bebé —rogó él a medias—. Bebé, por favor. No puedo. Sabes que no puedo —gruñó Louis—. Estás drogado. Puede que ni siquiera sepas que estás diciendo. No se puede dar el debido consentimiento así —le dijo con firmeza pero gentilmente. Harry comenzó a quejarse cuando quedó en el sofá, solo, Louis yéndose brevemente a tirar la basura—. Es inapropiado, cariño, y me sentiría asqueroso por hacerlo —trató de explicar, cuando escuchó gruñidos aparentemente enojados y molestos provenientes de la sala de estar, Harry aparentemente había encontrado una posición adecuada. Pobre chico. Louis se detuvo en seco cuando regresó, con la boca abierta.

Harry había encontrado su león de felpa. Era un peluche grande, esponjoso, a lo figura animada, divertido de abrazar, y había visto a Harry acurrucarse con él para una siesta en varias ocasiones. Ciertamente no lo estaba abrazando ahora. Harry lo tenía clavado en el sofá, con los jeans bajados hasta la mitad, como si hubiera estado demasiado frustrado para quitárselos por completo. Estaba moviendo sus caderas entre sus piernas, golpeando furiosamente su polla en el pelaje suave, la cabeza rosada asomando por su prepucio, jadeando mientras clavaba sus pequeños colmillos en su cuello y se quejaba, soltando pre-semen contra su linda barriga. Louis no pudo hacer nada más que mirar.

—Harry —gruñó Louis, sobresaltado. El gatito gimió, tirando de la felpa a una posición más complaciente, las caderas trabajando sin pensar en el aire por unos momentos, antes de acomodarse sobre el león una vez más. Harry se enterró en el cuello del juguete, mordiendo de nuevo, clavando las uñas en su melena mientras jadeaba, caliente y abierto, mirando a Louis con los ojos pesados y brumosos. Su polla goteaba más pre-semem, manchando con pegajosa humedad la piel sintética, y gruñó mientras inclinaba las caderas justo para la cantidad óptima de fricción. Louis estaba conmocionado de verdad, su propia erección ignorada en sus pantalones, mirando a Harry mientras follaba furiosamente un felino de felpa.

—Louis —se quejó Harry, el sonido disminuyendo en una exhalación mientras se arqueaba hacia adelante y gemía, áspero y grave. Louis se sentó, duro, en el otro extremo del sofá, bastante seguro de que debería levantar su mandíbula del piso, pero sin poseer energía para siquiera intentarlo. Su gatito gimió y maulló, el aliento se convirtió en jadeos, pequeños jadeos, la campanita en su cuello tintineó violentamente mientras empujaba fuera de ritmo, las caderas moviéndose unas pocas veces antes de correrse, gritando el nombre de Louis, gruesas rayas perladas de semen salpicando sobre el vientre del león. Harry se dejó caer inmediatamente en el abrazo de la felpa, un ronroneo bajo se acumuló en su pecho mientras frotaba su mejilla sonrojada en la melena del juguete, sonriendo tímidamente a Louis con una mirada vidriosa.

— _Mierda_ , Harry —murmuró Louis sin aliento, su polla literalmente palpitaba debajo de la prisión de sus jeans—. Oh, dios mío —murmuró enfáticamente—. _Oh, dios mío_ —repitió incrédulo—. ¿Te sientes mejor entonces? Jesucristo —Harry asintió adormilado, viéndose en un plano completamente diferente después de su orgasmo—. Oh, cariño —suspiró Louis, levantándose despacio y caminando. Le quitó cuidadosamente los jeans a Harry y luego tomó su camisa a continuación, quitándole las botas con torpeza y llevando al débil gatito a su habitación.

—Louis —suspiró Harry, haciendo un gesto gracioso a su dueño tan pronto como lo dejó sobre su colchón, quejándose implorante. Louis gimió, bailando hacia atrás y mirándolo de mal humor.

—Discúlpame, gatito, creo que tengo que ir y tocarme furiosamente gracias a ti —Louis gruñó a Harry, quien dejó escapar un resoplido de risa tímida y somnolienta.

—Pero… abrazos —Harry soltó, sonando absolutamente perdido, su voz como si alguien hubiera puesto un disco en cámara lenta—. ¿Por favor? Harry quiere acurrucarse con Louis —él se quejó e hizo gestos hacia Louis nuevamente, quien lanzó un suspiro sufrido antes de hundirse a regañadientes en la cama junto a su gatito. Gruñendo, Louis se quitó la ropa con cautela mientras Harry torpemente lo alcanzaba con las manos, un ronroneo bajo comenzando en su garganta. Después de que Louis se las arregló para quitarse todo menos sus calzoncillos, corrió las mantas y tiró de Harry a la cama correctamente. En unos momentos, su gatito se había pegado al lado de Louis, haciendo ruidos necesitados.

—Cucharita, cucharita —subrayó Harry suavemente, y Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, acercándolo más para que se acurrucaran cómodamente. Su polla descuidada se sacudió al sentir el trasero de Harry, pero no hizo nada para aliviar la tensión, sólo suspiró de nuevo, exasperado.

—Ve a dormir —se quejó Louis, en su mejor tono de _sé dónde esconder los cuerpos de los gatitos y, si no te callas, serás el próximo_. Harry entendió la indirecta y se calló, bostezando masivamente y relajado mientras se acomodaba en el colchón y se dormía de inmediato. Louis lo siguió después de una hora de obligar a su persistente erección a desaparecer, rodando los ojos ante la situación en la que había logrado meterse. Harry nunca le daba un maldito descanso.

Al menos la noche fue pacífica, una sensación reconfortante de seguridad cayó sobre ambos mientras se acurrucaban juntos.

* * *

—Harry quiere otro tatuaje —anunció Harry en el almuerzo al día siguiente. Decidieron saltarse la conversación que la noche anterior había mencionado hasta que ambos tuvieran unas horas para pensarlo. Al menos… eso es lo que Louis se dijo y le anunció a su chico. Por la mirada no impresionada en el rostro de Harry, el gatito había resuelto los problemas que había tenido—ninguno—y no veía una razón para hablar en primer lugar. Gatos, hombre. Era lo que era.

—¿Y ahora? ¿De qué? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Harry sonrió al no obtener un no automático.

—Un tigre —tarareó tímidamente, moviendo la cola y mirando a Louis por debajo de sus pestañas, con una sonrisa sacando sus hoyuelos con toda su fuerza. Louis desafió a cualquiera a resistir esos malditos cráteres de cara.

—¿Y por qué? —Louis se echó a reír con suave diversión, mientras las mejillas de Harry se calentaban, pareciendo recordar a su león de peluche. Louis tuvo que tirarlo al lavado después de que frotar un paño húmedo sobre el parche de semen no hubiera hecho mucho por la pobre cosa.

—Roar —respondió Harry simplemente. Louis esperó más explicaciones, pero no llegó ninguna. Bien, entonces.

—Okay. ¿Dónde lo quieres? ¿Has elegido un diseño? —Louis preguntó, amortiguando un bostezo en su bocado de fritura.

—Cabeza estilizada. Aquí —tarareó Harry, parándose en medio del restaurante para desabrocharse los pantalones, tirando de ellos hacia abajo para acariciar su muslo izquierdo. Louis contempló brevemente ahogarse en jugo de naranja, luego instó a Harry a cubrirse.

—Pantalones arriba. Ahora, muchas gracias —le siseó Louis, y Harry tímidamente se subió los jeans, solo la mitad del restaurante lo miraba fijo—. ¿Qué te dije sobre desvestirte en público?

—Harry no debe —suspiró el hombre gato, haciendo pucheros en su plato de fruta antes de mirar a Louis y tratar de parecer encantador mientras se disculpaba. _A la mierda_ Harry, porque funcionó. Louis se derritió como un trozo de mantequilla en un pan recién salido de la tostadora.

—Sólo… Hazza, estas reglas son para _tu_ seguridad también, ¿sabes? Te mantienen a salvo y sin arrestos, y así es como definitivamente prefiero mantener a mi gatito —Louis empujó el último bocado de su huevo, haciendo una mueca, mientras Harry asintió y comió un plátano. Nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiera verse tan cursi y petulante con una jodida fruta a la mitad de su garganta, pero Harry se las arreglaba. Abajo, muchacho, le dijo a su pobre polla.

—Harry lo sabe —suspiró Harry, moviendo la oreja derecha con molestia. Alrededor de su ciudad natal, Louis había comenzado a dejar que Harry caminara libremente. Especialmente porque la gente comenzaba a reconocerlos a los dos incluso cuando su gatito estaba disfrazado—. Es estúpido —anunció el chico de manera casual—. Todos deberían estar desnudos. Todo el tiempo. Piensa que todos serían más felices.

—No sé. Ver hombres viejos y arrugados con las pelotas caídas probablemente no me haría muy feliz —Louis resopló, y Harry aplastó sus orejas y lo miró, extendiendo la mano deliberadamente para golpear a Louis en el muslo. Louis terminó un mensaje a Josh, un viejo amigo tatuador que hacía trabajos estelares con poca antelación, diciéndole que iban a ir. Divertido más que nada, Louis olisqueó y retrocedió con una mirada despectiva dirigida a Harry.

—Muy bien entonces, pendejo rizado —Louis resopló, mientras Harry siseaba _idiota_ hacia él. Realmente sólo tenía que culpar a sí mismo por el vocabulario maldito de Harry—. Paguemos y veamos eso de tu tatuaje en el muslo —dejó algunos billetes en la mesa para cubrir su desayuno y luego hizo que un gruñón Harry aceptara su mano para sacarlo del restaurante—. Deja de hacer pucheros, bebé gigante —Louis se rió entre dientes, y Harry se enfurruñó toda la caminata allí.

—Harry no los hace —resopló el gatito—. Harry ya ni siquiera está molesto. Sólo se pregunta por qué Louis no follaría con Harry —se quejó de la nada, y Louis casi chocó con una farola mientras lo miraba atónito—. Sabe que Louis quería, podía olerlo. Pudo verlo. ¿Harry no fue lo suficientemente bueno?

Louis los detuvo bruscamente, la campanita en el cuello de Harry tintineó y, oh madre de dios, ¿por qué eso lo excitaba? ¿Por qué su polla se estaba engrosando, saliendo de sus muslos, llenándose y buscando algo de atención? —Harry. Jesús, bebé. Ya sabes que no es así. Estabas drogado y definitivamente no se resolvió correctamente. No damos consentimiento cuando estamos drogados, lo hacemos antes o después, no durante. Es coerción o algo así, y está _mal_. Como si estuvieras borracho o dormido. Eso es un no-no a menos que lo hayamos discutido de antemano cuando estabas sobrio, alerta y consciente. ¿Bueno?

—Sí —suspiró Harry, bajando la cabeza y arrastrando los pies. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y volvió a mirar a Louis, con una sonrisa en la boca—. Harry puede olerlo —murmuró, con la voz un poco (o muy) ronca—. Harry sabe lo que significa ese olor ahora —Louis se congeló, mortificado y con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry se rio y comenzó a girar y tirar de sus rizos, batiendo sus pestañas y acercándose a Louis. La gente en la calle comenzaba a darse cuenta, sólo una mirada más o menos, pero lo notaban, apiñados en el costado de la calle.

—De todos modos —Louis forzó a salir, con un leve rubor subiendo por la parte posterior de su cuello—. Tu tatuaje. ¿Bueno? Vamos a echarle un vistazo, ver si Josh es libre de diseñar algo y tal vez hacerlo hoy. Sin promesas —se aclaró la garganta y agarró la mano de Harry con firmeza, comenzando a caminar de nuevo, agradecido de que su media erección permaneciera sólo eso: _a_ _medias_. Harry escondió una sonrisa en su labio inferior, mordiéndolo y riéndose cada vez que Louis lo miraba. Pequeña mierda.

—Estamos aquí —anunció Louis aliviado, guiando a Harry al salón de tatuajes e inmediatamente se instaló en una silla de la sala de espera—. Tal vez me haga algo —tarareó pensativo, mirándose con curiosidad. Harry se animó y se acomodó junto a Louis, acurrucándose cerca.

—Harry ama los tuyos —murmuró, luciendo casi tímido, sus dedos trazando suavemente los patrones negros—. Se ven muy bien. Siempre deberías hacerte más —murmuró, moviendo una oreja mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Louis con un resoplido ligeramente somnoliento.

—Bueno, gracias —Louis se rió entre dientes—. Tal vez, ah. ¿Quizás te gustaría escribir algo? ¿Como el tuyo, pero sobre mí? —ofreció, sintiéndose inexplicablemente nervioso. Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron como si le hubieran ofrecido una canasta de frutas—y a Harry le encantaban las canastas de frutas, había descubierto él.

—¿De verdad? Louis querría… ¿querría que Harry escribiera sobre él? —gimió, luciendo bastante abrumado por esto. Los ojos de Harry estaban enormes, inmovilizando a Louis en su lugar cuando un leve temblor vino de la mano pálida que lo agarraba del brazo. Louis tragó saliva.

—Por supuesto, bebé. Claro que sí. El amor no es unilateral. Me encanta el hecho de que estés marcado como mío, pero no me arrepentiría de ser sido marcado a cambio. Incluso puedes dibujarlo ahora mismo —aseguró, agarrando un Sharpie de detrás de la recepción y pasándolo a Harry—. Escribe lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? No tiene que ser grande. Tu _hola_ no es enorme, y creo que sería lindo si coincidiera.

—Coincidir, coincidir —ronroneó Harry en respuesta—. Coincidir —Louis miró hacia otro lado, cerrando los ojos para no estropear la sorpresa, cuando finalmente sintió la punta del marcador sobre su piel. Después de unos momentos, una explosión repentina vino de la habitación de atrás, Josh apareció con Niall colgando de él como un perezoso. El marcador se deslizó por unos momentos. Harry maldijo y murmuró—: Oops.

—Está bien, amor —aseguró Louis suavemente, alejándose. Harry comenzó a masticarse el labio inferior, las mejillas calientes mientras se retorcía en su asiento, aparentemente inquieto. Louis le dio a su muslo un apretón tranquilizador—. ¡Hola, imbéciles! Queremos tatuajes. Si estás disponible.

—Por suerte para ti —resopló Niall—. Le acaban de cancelar por una enfermedad.

—¡Pobre diablo, suerte para nosotros! —Louis se rio, obviamente divertido. Harry se acurrucó a su lado con timidez, parpadeando hacia Niall y ofreciendo una leve sonrisa.

—¿No pudiste alejarte? —Niall bromeó—. Yo no tengo ninguno. Por la forma en que están estos tres, me pregunto si son como patatas fritas. ¿No puedes tener sólo uno? Quiero decir, estos hijos de puta son estúpidos que se montaron al vagón por completo —y eso le valió la mirada de Louis—, pero lo que sea.

—Vete a la mierda —respondió Louis elocuentemente—. Harry quiere una cabeza de tigre en su muslo, creo que en un estilo tradicional. Y yo lo que sea que Harry haya escrito justo ahora en mi brazo —resopló, dándose cuenta de que sonaba ridículo, pero lo que sea. Supuso que podrían llamarlo así, de verdad.

—¿Qué podría ser…? —Josh preguntó. Louis lo miró con curiosidad, su rostro se suavizó con cariño divertido. Harry había intentado un _hola_ , pero lo había garabateado accidentalmente, sin duda cuando los otros muchachos lo sorprendieron. Debajo, había escrito _Oops_ , sin duda cuando en realidad estaba diciendo la palabra en voz alta. Harry, con quien había estado practicando vigorosamente en la lectura y ahora en la escritura, tenía la tendencia de escribir lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo. Louis estaba dramática e irremediablemente enamorado, y completamente encariñado por la pequeña palabra de cuatro letras en su brazo.

—H, se ve genial —Louis le dijo con cariño, extendiendo la mano para apartar algunos rizos del rostro nervioso de Harry—. No puedo esperar para tenerlo tatuado. Tu letra va a estar sobre mí. Siempre. —Niall dijo algo que sonó sospechosamente como _cubiertas_ y _eliminación de tatuajes con láser_ , por lo que Louis lo golpeó con calma en el trasero y lo empujó—. Por siempre —repitió con firmeza a Harry, que se había quedado con los ojos muy abiertos y en silencio, dejó salir un leve ronroneo, retumbando de su pecho.

—Y para siempre —estuvo de acuerdo Niall, rodando los ojos—. Jodidos cursis —esta vez, Harry tomó represalias, extendiendo la mano y calmadamente empujando a Niall. El irlandés cayó con una carcajada, tan amable como siempre. Cabrón.

—¿Primero Lou? Mientras tanto, Niall puede ayudar a H a elegir qué diseño básico le gusta más. El tuyo no tardará mucho —Josh sentó a Louis en la silla con calma, esterilizando metódicamente y preparando su estación, antes de sentarse y sonreír débilmente—. Eso es muy lindo —admitió, empezando la _O_. Louis tarareó sin comprometerse, una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras se sentaba tranquilo a durante la segunda _O_ también. El tatuaje era minúsculo en comparación con algunas de sus piezas, y aunque el dolor estaba allí, podía ignorarlo con facilidad.

Después de la _P_ y _S_ , Josh revisó su trabajo, y luego se lo mostró a Louis. Él le sonrió, una sensación de satisfacción rezumando de su alma mientras llamaba a su chico.

—Hazza, ven y dale una mirada antes de que lo cubramos —ordenó suavemente. Harry se acercó tímido, con las orejas echadas hacia atrás, antes de detenerse en seco para mirar, sus ojos prácticamente ardiendo—. ¿Te gusta? —Louis preguntó, antes de que Harry evitara cuidadosamente su brazo izquierdo y trepara a su regazo por un beso, ronroneando con tanto entusiasmo que toda la silla tembló. Louis ahogó su risa, un Josh muy divertido cubrió el tatuaje mientras Harry lo miraba con amor.

—Vamos, entonces, ¿muéstrame el dibujo? —Louis preguntó después de un momento, sabiendo que Josh se estaba poniendo un poco impaciente. Harry asintió y lentamente se bajó del regazo de su dueño, Louis notó la falta de pantalones y dijo una pequeña oración porque Harry estuviera usando ropa interior hoy. Lo había estado persiguiendo después del incidente, donde Harry había intentado quitarse los pantalones una vez que se habían mojado por una tormenta, y no tenía absolutamente nada debajo. Louis tuvo suerte de que Harry no hubiera sido arrestado por indecencia pública. Gracias a dios, al oficial de policía le gustaban los gatos.

—¡Louis, mira! —chilló Harry, mostrando con orgullo su muslo izquierdo. Era un diseño agradable, muy Harry, y Louis dio una sonrisa y dos pulgares arriba.

—Muy bien, Hazza —lo felicitó, lentamente levantándose de la silla y estirándose lujosamente—. Ahora te toca a ti, pequeño. Sé un buen chico —ordenó Louis, acercando una silla al lado de la estación de trabajo para poder sostener la mano de Harry. Josh se ocupó de la esterilización y el trabajo de preparación una vez más, mientras Harry se acomodaba en la silla. Louis pasó un pulgar sobre su pulso y le sonrió, provocando un fuerte ronroneo en el pecho de su chico, sorprendiendo a Niall, quien saltó unos tres pies.

—Todavía no me acostumbro a eso —murmuró sombríamente, dándole a Harry una mirada de disgusto. Harry rio y agachó la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Perdón, Niall —Harry recitó, bateando sus pestañas y agitando su cola. Josh lo hizo quedarse quieto en la silla, poniéndose guantes nuevos y ordenándole que no se moviera. Harry estaba tenso y rígido, hasta que la aguja tocó su piel. Inmediatamente se deshizo, se dejó caer en un gesto de sumisión perfecta. Louis tragó saliva con dificultad, observando mientras Harry lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, su mirada se volvía constantemente vidriosa.

—¿Bien, amor? —Louis preguntó suavemente, acariciando su mejilla. Harry se arqueó en su toque con necesidad, un sonido gutural brotando de su estómago tenso. Su pecho se agitó, y chupó el labio inferior entre los dientes, los caninos clavándose lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Louis temiera que sangrara—. Bebé.

—Harry… Harry está bien —soltó el gatito suavemente, sonando casi como si las palabras hubieran sido sacadas de una parte profunda de su pecho—. Está bien —aseguró despacio. Sus pensamientos gotearon lentamente, y miró a Louis viéndose como si estuviera en un plano diferente de la existencia. No fue hasta que se movió una sola vez, con un breve espasmo en el cuerpo, que los ojos de Louis miraron hacia abajo e inmediatamente se fijaron en el bulto prominente que sobresalía de los jeans de Harry. Oh. _Oh_. Ahora lo entendía.

—Harry —tarareó cálidamente, inclinándose para hablar contra su oído—. Harry, amor, eso te pone ¿verdad? ¿Te gusta el dolor, dulzura? —Louis suspiró suavemente y acarició su mejilla, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro—. Te ves tan jodido, bebé —murmuró, besando su sien y acariciando su mejilla. Harry parpadeó hacia él aturdido, su respiración se ralentizó mientras miraba fijamente a su dueño y trataba de calmarse. Todo estaba yendo bien, pero Louis pronto se dio cuenta de que era porque su gatito parecía estar escapándose de él.

—Mmm —suspiró Harry, sus ojos se cerraron mientras su cola se movía inquieta, el resto de su cuerpo permanecía completamente inmóvil. Se clavó las uñas en la parte superior de los muslos, temblando ligeramente mientras miraba a Louis y parecía enderezarse de esa manera, con las mejillas rosadas y los labios mordidos, rojos y crudos. Louis moldeó cuidadosamente la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, con una sonrisa crispada en su boca.

—Estás bien, cariño —dijo, acariciando suavemente su clavícula. Harry ahogó un gemido, ofreciendo su garganta mientras se hundía en la silla, flácido como un fideo recocido. Louis sonrió levemente, sacudiendo la cabeza y silenciando el suave gemido que escapó de la boca de su gatito—. Cálmate, bebé. Apenas te han hecho el delineado.

Harry pasó todo el resto del tatuaje cambiando entre inquieto y absolutamente relajado, sin término medio. Pobre chico. Louis acarició suavemente sus rizos, jugó con sus orejas, trató de aliviar el dolor y calmar la picazón de la excitación. Harry parecía destrozado al final, al borde de las lágrimas, con los ojos en blanco y brillantes y casi vacíos, varias marcas de dientes en sus labios hinchados, y se aferraba a Louis como si se estuviera ahogando y su dueño le ofreciera un bote salvavidas. Louis le agradeció profusamente a Josh, caminando torpemente para pagar después de que el muslo de Harry estaba cuidadosamente cubierto, un hombre gato pegado a su lado y colgando de él.

—Harry necesita a Louis —murmuró, sobando torpemente a Louis y gimiendo furiosamente. Niall incluso se sonrojó en este punto, el color instándose en sus mejillas y arrastrándose por la parte posterior de su cuello, donde se rascó torpemente el cabello.

—Lo siento —Louis se disculpó suavemente, mientras Harry comenzaba a tirar de él hacia la puerta, ruidos débiles y desesperados escapaban de su pecho—. Me tengo que ir —él se rió sin aliento, despidiéndose de los dos hombres desconcertados, saliendo por la puerta e inmediatamente agarrando a un Harry muy cachondo en sus brazos, gimiendo y mordisqueando su boca, pidiendo atención por tocarlo—. Qué cosa más pequeña y necesitada —murmuró Louis, sellando su boca en un beso hambriento momentos después. Harry le rascó la espalda, jadeando y temblando, prácticamente vibrando fuera de su piel. Louis lo inmovilizó contra la pared de ladrillos de la tienda, gruñendo suavemente mientras saboreaba la sangre del dolorido labio de Harry, donde lo había estado masticando.

—Louis —murmuró Harry, con las rodillas rindiéndose mientras se derrumbaba en los brazos de Louis, su dueño gruñó y usó sus bíceps para mantenerlo en su lugar. Se besaron de nuevo, era desordenado con los dientes apretados, Louis jadeando con la boca abierta y caliente cuando Harry envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, gimiendo por más—. Louis, Lou, por favor —gruñó Harry, con la polla muy dura. Había una mancha húmeda visible en la parte delantera de sus jeans, la mezclilla húmeda del pre-semen, y Louis apenas resistió el impulso de lamerlo—. Huele bien —murmuró sin aliento, enterrando su rostro en la garganta de Louis y _mordiendo_. Pequeña mierda.

—Auch —Louis se rió suavemente, alejándose y enderezando a Harry sobre sus pies—.Vamos, amor. ¿Puedes caminar o necesitamos un taxi? —preguntó suavemente, mientras Harry se desplomaba contra la pared y maullaba por lo bajo. Parecía devastado y desenfrenado, la ropa hecha un desastre, los rizos enredados y cayendo sobre su rostro, la piel enrojecida y los labios húmedos hinchados por los besos. Louis quería destrozarlo—. Taxi, creo. No parece que incluso puedas dar tres pasos, amor —Harry hizo un esfuerzo impresionante, dando un paso tambaleante antes de casi colapsar. Louis lo atrapó con un gruñido, sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndose suavemente. Harry era un desastre, pero sonrió con tanta belleza que se acurrucó en los brazos de Louis.

—Quiero que Louis me folle —susurró Harry en su oído con una risita tímida. Louis tragó reflexivamente, apretando las caderas de Harry, lo suficiente fuerte como para _doler_. Lo miró y señaló un taxi, sacudió la cabeza y resopló ruidosamente con los ojos oscuros.

—Eres tan travieso, Hazza —murmuró, aclarándose la garganta mientras Harry intentaba escalarlo, aferrándose y acariciando su mejilla mientras gemía en voz baja—. Cállate, vamos, parece que estás listo para venirte en tus pantalones, amor —Louis lo arrulló, acariciando su mejilla y sonriendo. Harry se quejó, alejándose a regañadientes mientras movía una oreja y retumbaba suavemente. Por fin, un taxi se detuvo, Louis dio su dirección mientras subía en el asiento trasero, mientras Harry se subía sobre él y se pegaba a su frente, ronroneando.

—Necesitas relajarte —Louis lo regañó suavemente, parpadeando cuando Harry se aferró a él y comenzó a pasar la lengua sobre su cuello con entusiasmo—. Dios mío, buen chico, ¿no? —le acarició la mejilla y lo besó de nuevo cuando Harry comenzó a ponerse en celo contra su muslo nuevamente—. No —lo regañó—. Paciencia. Paciencia, Hazza. No vas a llevarme al orgasmo —Louis dijo sombrío, con los ojos oscuros—. Absolutamente no. Harry Styles, he sido un buen hombre. Un hombre muy paciente. Ahora, voy a llevarte a casa, y voy a desarmarte pieza por pieza. ¿Entiendes eso?

Harry gimió, las pupilas se dilataron rápidamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y le ofrecía a Louis su garganta, un jadeo irregular escapándose de él. Ya era un desastre, por el amor de dios. Louis observó su pecho agitado, sus pezones duros sobresaliendo de su camisa, su boca exuberante y roja, sus ojos brumosos y fuera de sí. Las manos de Louis picaban por tocar, así que lo hizo, extendiendo la mano y pellizcando sus bonitos pezones, sonriendo ampliamente mientras Harry se arqueaba con un aullido. El vehículo se sacudió y el conductor murmuró algo furioso sobre _malditos gatos moribundos, ¿por qué demonios tomé este estúpido trabajo?_

Louis mantuvo a Harry alejado de él lo mejor que pudo durante todo el viaje a casa, pero fue duro, un juego de palabras intencionado tanto como sea humanamente posible. Harry era insaciable, para ser sincero, intentaba arrastrarse sobre su regazo, intentaba desabrocharle los pantalones vaqueros, intentaba tocarle la polla—parecía un maldito loco. El taxista estaba enojado, y Louis se aseguró de dar una buena propina mientras sacaba a Harry del taxi rápidamente.

—Buen chico, te portaste muy bien, cariño —murmuró, sacando a Harry en sus brazos. Él se aferró con fuerza, y Louis lo acompañó hasta el piso torpemente cuando Harry comenzó a retorcerse en serio.

—Casi en casa —suspiró Harry, aferrándose a los hombros de Louis y soltando un gemido bajo y necesitado. Louis hizo un suave ruido de acuerdo, abriendo la puerta después de tres intentos fallidos de pasar la llave por la cerradura, luego prácticamente cayendo dentro con Harry desequilibrándolo. De inmediato, comenzó a desnudarse, las ansiosas manos de Harry tiraban torpemente de su ropa mientras lo miraba como un festín. Se abrieron paso hasta la habitación, Harry se quitó la ropa con tanta emoción que se desgarró la camisa por accidente. Louis suspiró exasperado, tirando de sus Vans y quitando el resto de su ropa con un gemido bajo.

—En la cama, ahora —ordenó, y Harry se apresuró a obedecer, desparramado, desnudo y sonrojado—. Ahí está mi chico lindo. Has sido tan bueno para mí, ¿verdad? Has sido un absoluto ángel para mí hoy —Louis se arrastró con cuidado sobre el colchón, besando hasta los muslos de Harry, sonriendo ampliamente por lo duro que estaba su gatito. Su polla era de un rosa sonrojado, pre-semen goteando por su eje, la cabeza asomaba tímidamente por su prepucio. Él tragó con fuerza—. Oh, Harry. Amor, te ves tan bien, joder. Lo suficientemente bueno… para comer —ronroneó Louis, sujetando sus caderas hacia abajo y colocando pequeños besos de gatito en la bonita punta rosa de su polla, exactamente del mismo color de su boca hinchada. Él era deslumbrante.

Louis estaba un poco enamorado.

Harry gimió débilmente, sus caderas contrayéndose contra la cara de Louis. Louis sonrió y lamió la cabeza, probando a Harry, su esencia. Tiró de la pelvis hacia abajo cuando Harry se levantó bruscamente, empujando la mitad de su polla por la garganta al mismo tiempo. Louis se apartó, farfullando suavemente.

—Eres una mierda, nada de eso —gruñó, entrecerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Compórtate, Hazza —ordenó Louis, acariciando sus muslos, besando suavemente y dejando mordiscos—. Mi amor, eres un travieso y pequeño descarado. Sé un buen chico, cariño. Los buenos chicos se pueden correr —él se rió entre dientes, soplando aire sobre la polla de Harry con aprecio—. Ahí tienes —tarareó, cerrando los ojos mientras besaba su polla de nuevo—. Voy a jugar un poco. Sólo un toque. Esta es mi jodida venganza. Me has estado volviendo _loco_ durante semanas. Qué travieso.

Harry comenzó a retorcerse sin pensar, jadeando con fuerza cuando movió la cola y gimió. —Harry te quiere a ti. Harry te quiere tanto, Lou —jadeaba suavemente, con el pecho agitado mientras se retorcía contra el colchón y se quejaba. Louis comenzó a salpicar besos a lo largo de su barriga, acariciando su ombligo, lamiendo sus muslos y dejando grandes y oscuras mordeduras de amor sobre ellos. Harry se tensó cuando Louis repentinamente tomó su polla de nuevo, tragando suavemente, llevándolo hasta su garganta y tragando—. L-Louis —jadeó Harry, con los ojos cerrados mientras se quedaba completamente flojo en su agarre, tumbado en la cama maravillosamente. Louis chupó con necesidad, la saliva escapando de sus labios apretados mientras respiraba lentamente por la nariz, con las fosas nasales dilatadas. Se echó hacia atrás, jadeando.

—Mierda. Joder, bebé. Eres tan maravilloso. ¿Te gusta eso? —Louis murmuró, apretando su muslo suavemente y sonriendo. Harry balbuceó sin sentido, parpadeando lentamente hacia Louis y lamiéndose los labios—. Mierda, amor. Te ves jodidamente comible ahora mismo —Louis observó sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pecho, sus rosados pezones, sus labios hinchados como si hubiera sido él chupando pollas—qué encantador—y sus rizos desordenados cayendo en cascada sobre su rostro sonrojado. Louis ansiaba tocarlo. Y _finalmente_ … podía. Louis tomó sus caderas en un agarre firme, extendiendo sus muslos y gruñendo humildemente. Miró a Harry a los ojos—. ¿Dulzura?

—Uh —fue la respuesta siempre elocuente de Harry—. ¿Uh?

—Te voy a comer ahora. Dime si no te gusta, ¿de acuerdo? Pero creo que te gustará mucho.

—¿Qué..,? ¿Comer? Lo… _¡Louis!_ —gritó Harry, arqueándose cuando Louis lamió una línea larga en su trasero. Sonriendo, su dueño se acercó, abrió las mejillas y dio un beso a cada una, mordisqueando un poco, luego entró, lamiendo su agujero y gimiendo—. Louis —maulló Harry, arqueándose, presionando contra la barba de Louis, haciéndole cosquillas en sus partes sensibles, raspando contra sus áreas más tiernas. Comenzó a lloriquear, bajo, necesitados sonidos que se derramaban constantemente de su garganta, arrastrados desde la parte más profunda de su pecho.

—¿A mi bebé le gusta esto? —Louis preguntó, levantando la cabeza de entre los muslos de Harry que se apretaron a ambos lados de su cabeza. Su cabello estaba desordenado ahora, su propia saliva untada alrededor de su mandíbula. Harry lo miró como si Louis fuera la segunda venida de Jesucristo. Eso acarició su ego un poco, y Louis se echó a reír mientras respiraba brevemente contra el bonito agujero rosado de Harry, haciéndolo saltar de sorpresa—. Ese es un buen chico, con un lindo y pequeño cuerpo. He estado esperando rato para hacer esto. Tanto jodido tiempo.

—Louis puede tenerlo. Puede tener todo de Harry —ofreció su gatito desesperadamente, sacudiéndose en el agarre de Louis—. Oh, joder —gritó Harry, mientras Louis lamía profundamente y con fuerza, uno de sus dedos se humedecía mientras cuidadosamente trazaba alrededor de su borde, tarareando apreciativamente. Louis volvió a lamer, pasando los dientes contra su agujero y sonriendo mientras Harry comenzó a llorar con necesidad.

—Shh —Louis se rió suavemente, mordisqueando la carne suave donde su trasero se encontraba con su espalda, explorando en sus hoyuelos—. Los vecinos van a pensar que estoy desollando a un pobre gatito aquí.

—Intentando —jadeó el gatito—. Harry está tratando de callarse, ngh, _Louis_ —gimió, cerrando los ojos mientras agitaba la cola, muslos apretándose por instinto cuando Louis presionó su boca contra el agujero y chupó, sonriendo—. Louis, oh dios, Louis hace que Harry se sienta tan sucio. Tan bueno. Se siente tan… Louis —él divagó sin aliento, su polla humedeciendo su vientre, un verdadero charco de pre-semen en su ombligo—. Harry está cerca, Harry está tan cerca —recitó, apretando su trasero contra la lengua de Louis. De repente, un dedo resbaladizo tocó su agujero, empujando con cuidado, y Harry frotó su mejilla fervientemente sobre las almohadas, mordiéndola en un esfuerzo por contener algunos de los ruidos embarazosos que amenazaban con derramarse de su garganta.

—No —murmuró Louis, tratando de encontrar algo. Harry gimió cuando un segundo dedo fue agregado, el estiramiento ardiendo con el más delicioso toque de dolor. Estaba dividido, caderas queriendo empujar hacia adelante, persiguiendo la fricción imaginaria, y de vuelta a los dedos y la boca de Louis, lamiendo descuidadamente alrededor de sus dedos y mordisqueando sus nalgas—. Está bien, bebé, puedes… cuando encuentre tu punto especial, puedes —murmuró Louis, con voz ronca mientras curvaba los dedos a la perfección, buscando insistentemente. Harry jadeó cuando rozaron su próstata. Él se crispó. Maullando, Harry se tensó, su polla se sacudió, y su vientre fue cubierto con gruesas rayas nacaradas, pegajosas, húmedas y calientes y en todas partes, medio sollozando mientras Louis seguía tocándolo con cuidado. La estimulación fue demasiado y comenzó a gemir. Los dedos de Louis se deslizaron libremente con un pop verdaderamente obsceno. Puso un último beso delicado en su agujero, acariciando suavemente el muslo de su gatito.

—Entonces —Louis se aclaró la garganta, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Harry lo miró fijo, completamente destrozado. Louis se sintió casi halagado, de verdad. Harry inhaló hondo y desigual. Luego otra vez. Louis comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, suspirando mientras miraba el desastre en la barriga de Harry. Segundos después, Harry se abalanzó, clavándolo en la cama y ronroneando.

—Harry necesita devolver el favor —murmuró con coquetería, una oreja se alzó mientras sonreía enormemente—. Harry está muy agradecido. Gracias, Louis. Harry quiere mostrar su verdadero aprecio —y luego Louis estaba en el cielo, porque la lengua ligeramente rugosa y con textura de Harry lamía su dolorida erección. Aleluya. No pudo hacer nada más que mirar, con la boca abierta y sobresaltado, mientras Harry apretaba sus muslos y luego lamía casualmente toda la longitud de su polla, ronroneando duro. Oh, dios, la vibración, joder, sí. Louis gruñó, temblando ligeramente cuando bajó sus manos, apretándolas en los lujosos y hermosos rizos de Harry.

—Tu boca. Tu boca, cariño. Tan pecaminosa —gimió, incapaz de detener las palabras sucias, y realmente no queriendo, para ser sincero—. Tus labios, parecen hechos para chupar polla, amor. Mi hermoso gatito chupapollas —gruñó, y Harry se quejó cuando Louis accidentalmente tiró de su cabello. Louis tardó segundos en disculparse, un poco mortificado, cuando Harry gimió, agudo y desesperado, alrededor de su polla. Oh, dios. A Harry aparentemente le encantaba que le tiraran del cabello. Louis sonrió con pereza, sus ojos se iluminaron ante este nuevo conocimiento.

—Louis —gimió Harry—. Tira de nuevo. Tira del cabello de Harry otra vez. Por favor —Louis obedeció, tirando bruscamente de sus rizos una vez más, y Harry, feliz, chupó a Louis, más ansioso que experimentado. Él lo compensaba con su entusiasmo, llevándolo hasta su garganta porque, aparentemente, el señor Harry Styles no tenía reflejo nauseoso. Louis gruñó y tiró de la melena de su gatito otra vez, jadeando mientras se retorcía y comenzaba a follar sus caderas. No podía evitarlo, demasiado excitado, pero por la mirada feliz en el rostro de Harry, así como su polla dura como una roca, ya lista para jugar de nuevo, no era el único que disfrutaba esto.

—Te ves muy bien con mi polla en tu boca. Como si hubieras nacido para esto —Harry se detuvo brevemente para jadear, temblando furiosamente, la saliva goteaba de su boca, saliva y líneas de pre-semen cayendo por su barbilla—. Te deseo tanto, joder. Lo estás haciendo muy bien para mí —gruñó, lamiéndose los labios y tirando de Harry sobre su polla por los rizos. Joder, sí. Louis comenzó a bombear sus caderas hacia arriba, la espiral de deseo se apretó en su estómago, hambrienta y candente, casi ardiendo. Jadeó débilmente, apretando sus rizos y gruñendo con necesidad mientras se arqueaba y su respiración tartamudeaba—. Voy a… me voy a venir —dijo Louis con voz ronca, con los ojos cerrados mientras empujaba con firmeza, el ronroneo de Harry vibraba en su polla con calor húmedo.

Retrocedió en el último segundo, Harry gimiendo y tratando de perseguirlo, ojos oscuros y necesitados. Louis se dio dos toques, mostrando su polla, tocando la cabeza donde se asomaba por el puño, y se dejó ir, con los dedos de los pies curvados. Casi arrancó un puñado del cabello de Harry, por accidente. Louis pintó la cara sorprendida de Harry, sobre su mandíbula, los labios, en la línea del cabello, algunas gotas en su ojo. Él gimió y se arqueó, gruñendo y temblando, con el cuerpo relajado después del orgasmo, mirando a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados. Su gatito no parecía muy perturbado, lamiendo sus labios antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran, y comenzara a limpiarse la cara. Harry lo lamió todo feliz, las orejas se erizaron mientras sonreía y lo probaba con entusiasmo, recordando claramente su última introducción al semen de Louis.

—Lo hiciste… tan jodidamente bien, bebé —murmuró Louis con voz dulce, los ojos brillantes mientras se inclinaba y tocaba su mejilla—. ¿Quieres ir a bañarte, cariño? ¿Quieres ir a limpiarte? —murmuró él, besándolo suavemente. Harry parecía feliz, contento, pero distante. También se había corrido por segunda vez, cuando Louis había tirado de sus rizos con tanta fuerza que vio estrellas, fuegos artificiales y luces brillantes y ondulantes. Louis lo levantó con cuidado, un montón de extremidades sueltas y flexibles y un montón de rizos con una sonrisa de gato de Cheshire—. Te ves muy satisfecho —dijo con cariño.

—Harry, Harry ama a Louis —bostezó adormilado, ojos suaves y dulces—. Harry ama mucho a Louis —Louis tarareó, llevando a su pequeño gatito al baño y comenzando a preparar un baño—. Qué buen chico. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —suspiró, agregando una bomba de baño _Lush_ que burbujeó y convirtió el agua en un rosa brillante con destellos plateados—. Qué buen, buen chico —Harry se veía tan feliz de ser elogiado, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca suave—. Voy a besarte —se rió Louis, conectando cuidadosamente sus labios. Harry se derritió tan pronto como lo colocó en el baño listo. Oh, qué hermosa imagen que proyectaba.

Harry era hermoso, relajado en el agua tibia, luciendo radiante pero suave. El líquido era de un bonito color rosa, que combinaba maravillosamente con sus pezones turgentes y sus mejillas sonrojadas, sin mencionar su boca rosada. Los ojos verdes lo miraron tímidamente, y Harry sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior y retorciéndose débilmente. Louis quería meterlo en un libro de fotos, presionarlo entre las páginas como una flor, mantener la huella para siempre.

—Te amo —Louis murmuró en voz baja, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza—. Te amo, mucho. Mi hermoso chico —Harry suspiró y le hizo un gesto gracioso, y Louis se rió con cariño, con los ojos arrugados, mientras subía a la bañera con él. Se abrazaron en la calidez del agua. Él le lavó el cabello a Harry, quitándole el semen pegajoso. Louis cuidó a su bebé, como siempre. Compartieron besos frecuentes, y Harry mantuvo un ronroneo constante y calmante todo el tiempo. Fue agradable. Louis puso con orgullo su sistema estéreo, escogiendo una canción que pensó que a Harry le gustaría.

 _¿Qué hay de nuevo, gatito?_ sonaba suavemente. Se quedaron en el baño hasta que estuvieron con la piel arrugada, trenzando cuidadosamente los rizos de Harry y rociando juguetonamente unos pétalos de rosa sobre él, antes de pintar todas sus uñas con un hermoso color coral. Se acostaron con olor a rosas, y cuando Harry se acurrucó en el pecho de Louis, se sintió como la perfección en la tierra. A veces, las pequeñas cosas de la vida eran las más importantes. Dios, Louis se estaba convirtiendo en un jodido cursi. Louis tenía sueños, de un anillo alrededor de un dedo, una pequeña iglesia decorada de forma sencilla, un altar y una promesa, una cerca blanca, una familia de gatitos, tal vez un niño de seis con mejillas regordetas. Lo quería, estaba empezando a soñar con eso. Era una locura. Louis nunca pensó que podría enamorarse, tan fuerte, tan rápido.

Él le echó la culpa a un pequeño gatito llamado Harry Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Es la famosa canción de Ludacris que sirvió de fondo en ese vídeo de Louis esquivando a Eleanor.


	5. En el que Louis y Harry ESTÁN muy enamorados y son el uno para el otro

Después del fiasco que fue Harry drogado en público, Louis decidió llevarlos a una Cita Real™. Poco a poco habían aumentado su tiempo afuera—el mejor de Harry fue dos horas en un centro comercial—y la personalidad de Harry, además de sus instintos de gato, estaba empezando a brillar maravillosamente. Su chico era educado, dulce e iluminaba una habitación con su sonrisa llena de hoyuelos. Su encanto era tan ilimitado como sus rizos salvajes, y una vez que comenzó a descifrar bromas y pullas, era bastante descarado. Louis estaba tan ido por él que le dolía el corazón.

Entonces. Quería vino y una cena genial con su novio, demándenlo por ser romántico. Harry merecía flores, velas, gemas, tesoros, bufandas elegantes, champán de clase alta, esos aceites de masaje con un olor agradable. Louis no podía pagar todo eso con su salario, pero ¿una cena en un restaurante realmente agradable? Podía hacer eso, con algo de planificación.

Primero la ropa. Harry era un espíritu libre y desnudo el mayor tiempo posible, pero Louis quería que usara algo al menos un poco más agradable en un lugar como Rosso’s, Jesús. Buscó en Google cómo medir a alguien, ya que no quería pensar en un tipo pasando las manos por la entrepierna de Harry e iba a comprarle unos pantalones realmente bonitos, pero se dio cuenta de que Harry probablemente terminaría arruinándolos con su cola. Entonces. Los jeans negros y ajustados _sin_ rotos (Harry tenía agujeros en el 90% de sus pantalones ahora) serían suficientes. Louis derrochó en una muy, muy bonita camisa pura y negra con flores doradas que costó aproximadamente 1/5 del sueldo de su semana, pero. Amor, hombre.

También había comprado un sencillo collar de cuero negro, de muy alta calidad, suave como la mantequilla. Sabía que a su gatito le encantaría, especialmente porque la pequeña etiqueta que le había puesto tenía su nombre, con un _Pertenece a Louis_ y el número de teléfono de su dueño en la parte posterior. La colección de Harry de ellos había estado creciendo a un ritmo alarmante, desde que despertó a Louis, con los ojos desorbitados, a las 3 am para preguntarle a Louis si el rosa combinaba con toda su ropa. Louis fue honesto, le dijo que no, y Harry había estallado en lágrimas ridículas e histéricas. Habían comprado una gran cantidad de collares baratos de eBay, Louis frotándose el sueño de sus ojos, en cada color del arcoíris, para que Harry pudiera combinar sus atuendos adecuadamente. Ahora, Harry nunca salía sin su collar coordinado con el resto de su ropa.

Sin embargo, fueron los zapatos lo que lo atraparon, en cuanto a su billetera. Le compró a Harry las botas doradas Dior Hommes por poco más de £600. Louis tuvo que usar una pequeña porción de sus ahorros para hacerlo, pero. Harry había estado suspirando por ellas durante 2 semanas. A su gatito ni siquiera le _gustaban_ los jodidos zapatos, pero rápidamente se estaba apegando a las botas—caras y extravagantes. Harry también tenía un ojo en un par de St. Laurent brillantes pero Louis definitivamente no podía permitirse ambas a la vez. Las doradas le robaron el corazón, así que eso fue lo que compró.

Para él, casi eligió un traje, pero eso era demasiado formal. No valía la pena. Sin embargo, compró un blazer ajustado de Topman que funcionaría, combinado con sus jeans negros más ajustados, siempre enrollados hasta el tobillo, bonitos zapatos de vestir y una camisa de botones gris. Eso era suficiente. Louis estaba contento, por fin, con sus elecciones de moda para la noche.

Luego, la parte más importante de su plan: asegurarse de que Harry estuviera bien con ella. En realidad, Louis se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería haber hecho eso primero. Oops, probablemente antes de pedir favores por 2 años para obtener una reservación en Rosso's en tan pocos días, debería haberlo hecho.

—Entonces —murmuró Louis, en la mañana de su reserva—. ¿Podrías, o más bien, te gustaría acompañarme a cenar esta noche? —preguntó, inexplicable e increíblemente nervioso, a pesar del hecho de que Harry ya se había casado con él aparentemente desde esa primera olida. Había mariposas genuinas y reales batiendo sus alas tumultuosas en su vientre mientras esperaba, sin aliento, la cara curiosa de Harry mirándolo desde el té del desayuno.

—Harry quiere ir con Louis a todas partes —respondió despacio con una leve sonrisa, una mirada ligeramente burlona en sus ojos. Sabía que Harry podía decir que estaba ansioso; el gatito podía oler el amargo sabor de la preocupación, escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza. Louis estaba agradecido de que Harry pareciera darse cuenta de que esto era especial para él.

—Eso es perfecto, joder. Gracias. Te compré un lindo atuendo y todo —Louis suspiró entrecortadamente, apretando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza. Louis Tomlinson _no_ se ponía nervioso. Lo cubría con mucho, mucho ruido, bravuconería y bromas. Sin embargo, Harry tenía una forma de pasar por todas sus paredes, acurrucándose justo en el medio de su corazón. Era aterrador, pero tan apresurado, saber que alguien lo tenía en tal respeto, con tanto cariño, para ver más allá de sus actos, y llegar al meollo del asunto. Harry siempre había podido encontrarlo.

—Harry está emocionado —tarareó, ojos suavizándose mientras ladeaba la cabeza y se inclinaba hacia adelante para unir sus mejillas, antes de darle un beso dulce a Louis. El conocimiento de Harry sobre los humanos se estaba expandiendo cada vez más, y se estaba volviendo cada vez más versado en el lenguaje corporal y el tono de voz, así como en la combinación de olores con la emoción. En privado, Louis pensó que Harry lucía ridículo cada vez que "saboreaba" el aire, como un bostezo extraño, pero había aprendido a amortiguar sus risitas para que Harry no le diera una mirada fulminante y una mueca de los labios con mala cara.

—Yo también —confesó Louis, alcanzando la mesa para darle un apretón a Harry, trazando delicadamente la curva carnosa entre su dedo índice y pulgar—. Me encanta presumir. Sé que también lo amas. Eres una mierda posesiva. Tatuajes de parejas, mordiscos, ponerte mi ropa, usar mi colonia… eres insaciable al respecto —Louis se rió con nada más que adoración, mientras Harry se relajaba en silencio, mordiendo su tostada de atún. Los hábitos alimenticios de Harry seguían siendo extraños como siempre. Louis no recordaba haber usado un galón de leche en una semana antes de Harry.

—Solo... es agradable ser de Louis —respondió Harry casi con timidez—. Ser reclamado. Ser marcado. Saber que Harry está tomando, pertenece. Sólo de Louis. Como saber que Louis también es de Harry —agregó apresuradamente—. Pero sólo… sólo pertenecer a Louis. Se siente bien. Se siente bien. Querido —Harry resopló suavemente, poniéndose tímido—. A Harry le encanta ser el bebé de Louis. Nada mejor, nada se siente tan bien —Y maldición, si el corazón de Louis no se derritió con eso. Él sonrió, acercando la mano de Harry a su rostro y besándolo suavemente mientras su gatito se sonrojaba y se reía.

—A mí también me encanta, bebé —aseguró Louis, y Harry se lanzó de su asiento para acurrucarse cómodamente en los fuertes brazos de su dueño, sintiéndose tan seguro, tan protegido, tan amado. Louis frotó su sien con la nariz, tarareando suavemente y acariciándole el cabello y las orejas con una mano cálida—. Eres mi amor, ¿hmm? Ve a cepillarte los dientes; sabes que no daré besos de atún —se rió sin aliento, mientras Harry resoplaba y se iba con un jadeo altivo.

* * *

—¡Louis! —Harry chilló, se acomodó en la cama con sus bonitos jeans nuevos y el cabello húmedo y con rizos con aroma a fresa. Habían tenido lo que se suponía que era una ducha rápida que se convirtió en besos, toques y una mamada para Louis que duró 45 minutos, y ahora estaban un poco retrasados. Acababa de entregarle la caja de Dior Hommes, con la cabeza inclinada con curiosidad cuando la abrió, los ojos se abrieron con evidente sorpresa y sorpresa—. ¡Las botas! ¡Botas doradas, brillantes y bonitas! ¡Oh, Louis! —Harry se levantó de un salto, dejando a un lado la caja con cautela, y se abalanzó sobre Louis para salpicarlo con besos, la cola mojada y moviéndose salvajemente mientras se acurrucaba contra su novio.

—Ten cuidado con eso —se rió entre dientes. El primer par de zapatos—un viejo par de Vans que estaba casi seguro que había comprado una talla más grande para sí mismo, ya que le quedaban bien a su gatito—que le había dado a Harry, el hombre gato lo había desgarrado y destrozado en un ataque de rencor después de declarar una "guerra contra la ropa". Harry aplastó las orejas de mal humor, los ojos se oscurecieron, claramente insultado por la juguetona insinuación de Louis.

—Harry _nunca_ lo haría —siseó, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras golpeaba suavemente el brazo de Louis, gruñendo suavemente—. ¡Harry nunca, nunca lo haría! —Harry volvió su atención a sus botas, aún con asombro. Mientras estaba distraído, Louis sacó un par de calcetines peludos del color del arcoíris, poniéndolos en los pies de Harry mientras admiraba las uñas negras de su gatito; Harry podría haber lucido pulido y elegante en el exterior, pero su chico se ponía nervioso cuando Louis intentaba hacerlo usar calcetines "aburridos". Louis estaba realmente enamorado de un jodido niño de 5 años a veces.

—Ya sé, ya sé —dijo Louis con suave diversión, besando el hueso del tobillo de Harry cuando el gatito suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Era la parte favorita absoluta de Harry de ser humano: expresar sarcasmo—. Solo estaba bromeando, bebé. Extiende tus manos, te compré esmalte de uñas para que combine con tus bonitas botas nuevas, princesa — tarareó, presionando suavemente su boca en los nudillos de Harry antes de pasar 15 minutos pintando delicadamente cada uña que le ofreció su chico. Después, Louis arregló la camisa de Harry para él y lo ayudó a ponerse las botas también. Harry dio una vuelta una vez que estuvo listo, incluso después de haber sido animado a ponerse un poco de delineador de ojos y rímel, así como un bálsamo labial ligeramente brillante que sabía a vainilla.

Louis dio un paso atrás y rápidamente perdió el aliento, sus ojos recorrieron a Harry con asombro. Su chico era una belleza hecha realidad, envuelto en jeans tan apretados que parecían pintados, ajustados contra su trasero redondo y pecaminosa curva de sus muslos. Llevaba puesto un cinturón—“Demasiadas veces, H. ¡Tú trasero no debería simplemente asomarse desde tus pantalones!”—su camisa estaba por fuera de los pantalones y fluyendo, no muy apretada, aunque Harry todavía había dejado la mitad de los botones desabrochados, alegando que era demasiado restrictivo. El hilo dorado de las flores brillaba a través del negro puro, y Louis sonrió, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, cuando vio que las uñas de Harry llamaban la atención. Las botas eran la pieza de resistencia con seguridad, ya que la sonrisa de Harry se hundió en sus mejillas, los hoyuelos apareciendo, mientras miraba el brillo dorado tímidamente, tan tímidamente, y luego observando a Louis detrás de una cortina de rizos cafés, ojos nublados y suaves, labios brillantes y rosados y tan, _tan_ besables.

Así que Louis lo hizo. Dio un paso hacia adelante, con las manos agarrando la cintura de Harry, y conectó sus bocas, lamiéndola, necesitada y húmeda, mordiendo el labio inferior, estremeciéndose al sentir que Harry se encogía contra él. Sabía a vainilla y menta, con los dientes recién cepillados, y Louis suspiró en su boca, alejándose después de un último y persistente mordisco. Harry estaba sonrojado y arqueado, con los ojos húmedos y las mejillas sonrosadas mientras arrastraba los pies y se reía.

—Te ves impresionante —Louis murmuró—. Corazón de oro y botas a juego. Demonios, incluso tus uñas coinciden, princesa. Te amo tanto —dijo él, juntando sus manos brevemente antes de retirarse—. Necesito vestirme ahora. ¿Hazme un favor? Pon en orden el baño, hay desorden por todo el lavamanos —envió a Harry con una cachetada descarada en el trasero, ronroneando y presionando de nuevo en la carne antes de desaparecer en el baño. Louis se vistió velozmente, los nervios se agitaron de nuevo, otra fiesta de mariposas estalló en su vientre.

La reacción de Harry cuando Louis se unió a él en el baño fue halagadora, por decir lo menos; en medio de estirarse para guardar una caja de artículos recientemente ordenados, Harry se congeló y la dejó caer—maquillaje, botellas de esmalte de uñas y bolas de algodón por todas partes—Louis estalló en una suave risa mientras chocaba la cadera Harry y comenzó a arreglar su flequillo. Harry lo miró con la boca abierta por un momento, sonrojándose de un color intenso mientras se quedaba boquiabierto como un pez fuera del agua. Louis se sintió profundamente vanidoso cuando Harry gimió, un sonido roto y necesitado, y luego se pegó a la espalda de Louis, mordiendo su cuello.

—Louis se ve _increíble_ —resopló Harry indignado—. ¡Totalmente injusto! Louis sabe lo que le hace a Harry cuando se ve como el gran gato alfa —se quejó, casi haciendo un puchero cuando comenzó a oler a Louis mientras mordisqueaba simultáneamente su cuello. Louis ahogó una risa, no muy bien, Harry apretó su agarre alrededor de sus hombros temblorosos—. ¡No es justo en absoluto!

—Lo siento, bebé —se disculpó Louis, claramente divertido, acariciando el cabello de Harry hasta que el gatito se calmó—. No quise jugar sucio, sólo me estoy arreglando aquí. No te preocupes, cariño —le dijo, acariciando su mejilla, y sintiéndose radiante. Harry a regañadientes aceptó su disculpa a medias, relajando su postura y resoplando.

—Obviamente trata de matar a Harry, tonto —resopló Harry, luego se fue para retocarse el brillo de labios.

* * *

Harry estaba bien armado cuando apareció el auto; Louis había ordenado un aventón para poder ayudar a calmar las náuseas de Harry en el auto, ya que Rosso’s estaba un poco alejado.

—¿Tomaste tu Dramamine? —Louis preguntó, una vez que se sentaron en la parte trasera de la pequeña limusina, Harry inmediatamente se acostó y agarró el asiento mientras asentía. El pobre muchacho todavía no parecía confiar mucho en la medicina, se aferró a Louis mientras se alejaban de la acera—. Sólo relájate —lo tranquilizó, y Harry se desenrolló lentamente mientras yacía en el asiento, suspirando.

—Gracias —murmuró Harry, con la voz un poco ronca—. Gracias, Louis. El estómago no se tambalea como siempre —notó con evidente alivio, sentándose lentamente. Louis casi había comenzado a beber alcohol, pero en su lugar seleccionó una botella de agua en el último momento, tomó un gran trago antes de dárselo a Harry, quien tragó el resto con avidez, con la garganta trabajando mientras tragaba—. Louis cuida muy bien a Harry —observó con satisfacción, comenzando a ronronear cuando Louis presionó una botella fría en la parte posterior del cuello de Harry en un esfuerzo por calmar aún más al gatito.

—Eres mi muñequito —respondió Louis—. Mi trabajo es cuidar de ti —le recordó con cariño, inclinándose para besar su mejilla y luego permitiendo que Harry se frotara la cara contra él. El marcado del olor seguía siendo una actividad favorita de Harry, aunque chupar a Louis, que lo comieran y tocarlo ahora estaba más arriba en esa lista. Aún no habían follado correctamente, pero Harry estaba impaciente con lo que Louis insistía que era esperar por "el momento adecuado". A la mierda el momento adecuado, Harry había tarareado, cubriéndose mientras se hacía ver muy disponible en cualquier superficie en la que pudiera acomodarse, así como en algunas que no podía—perdón, tabla de planchar. El fuerte estrépito de ella colapsándose en el suelo lo hizo saltar tres pies y retroceder para tratar de esconderse debajo de su cama. Afortunadamente, Louis estaba acostumbrado a las travesuras de gatitos.

El resto del viaje fue bastante tranquilo, la única preocupación era cuando Louis golpeó su cabeza contra el techo cuando Harry lo tocó a tientas—“No, Harry, _después_ de la cena. No _antes”_. Y cuando Harry vio a un perro fuera de la ventana, siseó e intentó arrancar los cojines del asiento para esconderse debajo. Harry no era fanático de los perros, en absoluto, y su primera reacción al ver a un pequeño Pomerania en la calle fue saltar a los brazos de Louis y llorar. Perdón por el juego de palabras, pero el novio de Louis era un completo cobarde[1].

Louis salió primero una vez que llegaron, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para su gatito y ayudándolo a salir a la acera. Fue algo muy bueno lo que hizo, ya que Harry Torpe Styles casi se cayó al suelo incluso con ayuda. Sostuvo a Harry con fuerza y lo enderezó cuidadosamente sobre sus pies, sonriendo levemente a su pequeño gatito.

—Quédate ahí, bebé —Louis se rió entre dientes, guiando a Harry con una mano posesiva en la parte baja de su espalda, sólo rozando la parte superior de su trasero con su meñique—. ¿Pensé que los gatos siempre aterrizaban de pie? —bromeó, y Harry le dio su mirada patentada de asesino serial en respuesta, resoplando y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Este gato no —respondió Harry altivamente, hinchando el pecho y refunfuñando suavemente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y levantaba la cadera con un gruñido silencioso—. Harry no es muy grácil. Ni siquiera era muy grácil cuando era más pequeño —murmuró, moviendo la oreja hacia arriba y sonrojándose sombríamente mientras comenzaba a raspar sus botas antes de congelarse, claramente dispuesto a no ensuciarlas mientras se sonrojaba—. Lo siento —se disculpó Harry, extendiendo la mano y moviendo la cola mientras se reía suavemente. Louis extendió la mano, lo atrajo hacia él y le acarició la mejilla.

—Amor —tarareó, suave ahora, insoportable, asquerosamente afectuoso—. Cariño —retumbó Louis, besándolo suavemente mientras Harry se derretía en su abrazo, siento tan bueno para él—. Mi buen chico, ¿no? —susurró, mientras Harry se acercaba y estiraba la mano, presionó su rostro contra su garganta cálidamente, ofreciendo su propia sumisión. Louis presionó sus labios en el punto de su pulso, tranquilizándolo suavemente—. Eres un gatito tan adorable. ¿Estás listo para ir a cenar? —preguntó, colocando un último beso en su clavícula antes de alejarse y arreglar a Harry un poco, con una sonrisa débil pero muy genuina en su rostro.

—Listo —confirmó Harry, ordenándose ligeramente mientras se paraba junto a Louis, inclinándose a su lado y sonriendo mientras Louis colocaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura—. Harry está listo, Loubear —murmuró, con los ojos brillantes y dulces mientras movía las caderas. A Harry le encantaban los apodos. Era genial, porque Louis prácticamente había comenzado una lista de ellos sólo para Harry—. A cenar —lo invitó Harry, con los ojos brillantes como jodidas gemas. Louis lo condujo adentro con una mano presionada contra su cadera. Su reserva estaba hecha bajo _Tomlinson. 7 pm_ , y fueron llevados por un hombre bajo con una chaqueta de traje perfectamente ajustada, corbata de lazo. Era un lugar privado, escondido por la gran pared que en realidad era sólo una ventana a un hermoso jardín.

—La vista es encantadora —murmuró Harry, sonrojándose cuando Louis sacó su silla para él, sonriendo torcidamente con ojos brillantes. Louis le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose absurdamente satisfecho cuando Harry comenzó a mirar el menú, pronunciando las palabras. Entre clases diarias obligatorias y los audiolibros de Harry Potter por la noche, Harry estaba aprendiendo, a pasos agigantados, tan sediento de conocimiento que era un verdadero placer enseñarle—. ¿Puede… puede Harry tomar alcohol? —preguntó el gatito suavemente, y Louis asintió. Le habían comprado una identificación falsa con nada más que información verdadera, gracias a Niall que era “amigo de un chico, que conoce a un chico, que conoce a una chica, y su primo segundo está en el negocio y hace un trabajo realmente espectacular”.

—Claro, por supuesto. Sé que eres un fanático de los cócteles, pero creo que pediré una botella de vino rojo para la mesa —respondió Louis, Harry prácticamente encendiéndose. Harry amaba el vino. Harry tenía un gusto sorprendentemente bueno, y por lo tanto caro, en vino. Louis rara vez había visto a Harry verse tan bien como cuando estaba, mayormente desnudo, con un suéter marrón gigante, rizos en un moño desordenado, acurrucado en su sofá bebiendo vino rojo y viendo una jodida telenovela española. Odiaba la mayoría del otro alcohol. Se atragantó con el vodka y arrugó la nariz. Escupió el sorbo de _Stella Artois_ directamente en el suelo cuando Louis le ofreció por primera vez una probada. Le gustaba el ron, odiaba el whisky. Amaba lo dulce. A Harry le gustaba que su alcohol no supiera a alcohol, y se chupaba una mezcla de pajitas frutales de colores brillantes mientras jugaba con las pequeñas sombrillas.

—Suena delicioso —ronroneó Harry, mientras una camarera específicamente para bebidas y llenar su cesta de pan, se acercó. Louis pidió una botella, tragando por la etiqueta del precio antes de empujarlo con _fuerza_ de su mente. Harry Styles valía la pena. Harry pidió agua, un hoyuelo apareciendo en su mejilla mientras le sonreía y también, muy cortésmente, pidió más mantequilla, porque tenía forma de rosa y a Harry le gustaban las cosas bonitas—. ¿Puedo usar la caja mágica…? —preguntó su gatito, señalando la palmada de mantequilla y haciendo pucheros.

—¿Quieres subirlo a Instagram, bebé? —Louis preguntó con resignación divertido. El Instagram de Harry era una declaración de blanco y negro con toques de color, toda la mierda _más aleatoria_. Aun así, Harry había acumulado unos impresionantes diez mil seguidores en menos de dos semanas. Louis tenía sus sospechas de que su club de admiradores se había encargado de publicitarla.

O tal vez la gente realmente quería ver las imágenes extrañas que Harry publicaba 2 ó 3 veces al día; el gato del vecino parado en sus macetas de flores, el título era un simple pero elocuente _jódete, nigel_. O _volar_ con una pluma artísticamente atrapada en blanco y negro a mitad de camino en una espiral mientras caía: Louis había visto cómo Harry soltó esa pluma 22 veces para obtener una buena foto. O el favorito personal de Louis, la cara de gatito _= ^ - ^ =_ con una selfie de su gatito con bigotes dibujados y una sonrisa gigante, la propia mano de Louis claramente reconocible desde donde tiraba juguetonamente del primer collar de Harry.

—¿Por favor? —Harry se quejó—. Por favor, Lou, mira, ¡la mantequilla es tan bonita! Es una flor —se rió, y Louis pasó su teléfono, mordiéndose el labio para ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con alcanzar su rostro. Harry sacó la lengua por el rabillo de la boca, frunciendo el ceño adorablemente mientras seleccionaba un filtro, no blanco y negro por una vez, y tomó una foto cuidadosa, abriendo la aplicación y subtitulándola con un emoji de rosa y las palabras ¡ _No puedes deletrear flor sin la mitad de amor!_ La sonrisa de Louis se abrió paso ante eso, las esquinas de sus ojos arrugadas mientras miraba a Harry con afecto—. ¿Te gustó? —su gatito preguntó tímido.

—Maravilloso —respondió Louis, hablando por completo de Harry, no de su tonta publicación de Instagram—. Te ves impresionante —respondió honestamente, observando los ojos brillantes de Harry y su gran sonrisa con un aliento que casi se sintió como un puñetazo en el pecho. Maldita sea—. Estoy tan enamorado de ti —susurró suavemente, con los ojos cálidos y dulces mientras tiraba las manos de Harry sobre la mesa, le daba un beso en los nudillos y le sonreía—. Total y completamente enamorado de ti —susurró, frotando su pulgar sobre el dedo anular izquierdo de Harry distraídamente. Harry parpadeó hacia él—. En fin… ¿decidiste que te gustaría cenar, gatito? —Louis preguntó, de repente sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que sus deseos subconscientes estaban siendo proyectados. Entonces estaba pensando en casarse con Harry… era válido.

El amor no era como en las películas y los libros. No era un apuro repentino, ni una gran epifanía, ni un clímax completamente predecible, si bien dulce. Era lento, gradual, pero imparable. Una ola que no parecía más que una onda en la distancia, pero que se convertía en una gran cresta que no sería detenida por nada cuando la gravedad la estrellara contra la orilla. El amor era astuto de esa manera.

El amor entraba sigilosamente, en las brumosas horas entre las 5 y las 6 de la mañana, rodando en sábanas calentadas por el cuerpo de otra persona y acercándose, respirando profundamente el almizcle débil del otro y volviendo a dormir. El amor se acurrucaba en las tazas de té que bebían, rizos siendo estirados mientras el vapor se levantaba de sus tazas e intercambiaban sonrisas somnolientas con el cabello despeinado y las arrugas en las mejillas de las fundas de almohada. El amor era irse a dormir al lado de alguien, envuelto alrededor del otro como una manta humana, y preguntándose cuándo la idea de despertarse con alguien más durante los siguientes setenta años comenzaba a sonar casi dolorosa.

El amor era sentir su corazón en el tuyo, latiendo en la misma longitud de onda, sin importar la distancia entre los dos. El amor era paciente pero consumidor, volviendo a subir lentamente como el agua, hasta que ya no podías tocar el suelo con los pies, pero a cambio, podías flotar. Louis sabía que el amor era encontrar el hogar en una persona. Y ahora estaba verdadera, loca, profunda, tonta y completamente seguro de que Harry Styles era para él.

Un sonido sorprendido se le cortó en la garganta, y Harry se detuvo en medio de leer detenidamente el menú, parpadeando hacia Louis con evidente preocupación. —¿Lou está bien? —preguntó tentativamente, mientras bajaba el papel a favor de tocar a Louis.

—Sí, lo siento. Pensando mucho —lo tranquilizó Louis, y Harry se relajó con una sonrisa relajada dirigida él, aflojando los hombros casi de inmediato. Su botella de vino llegó, y cada uno de ellos tomó una copa de repente, y la camarera les dijo que su mesero principal estaría con ellos en breve para hablarles de los especiales y tomar sus pedidos, si estaban listos. Harry apartó su menú, riendo y tomando un sorbo de su vino, haciendo una pausa para apreciarlo realmente.

—Delicioso. Qué rico, Louis —murmuró Harry con asombro. Louis se había asegurado de seleccionar un sabor ligeramente más dulce para calmar el gusto dulce de Harry—. Y Harry quiere el pez espada, y le gustaría probar las ostras —pidió cortésmente, con los ojos brillantes. Louis no estaba muy sorprendido; Harry realmente jugaba con el estereotipo gato al que le gustaba el pescado.

—Suena bien, yo quiero pasta —murmuró Louis, arrugando la nariz y tarareando, mientras Harry lo miraba con cariño. Su mesero llegó repentinamente y Harry no le habría dado una segunda mirada, excepto que Louis. Louis se puso tenso, prácticamente haciendo una mueca cuando el hombre se presentó.

—¡Hola! Soy Aiden, hoy seré su mesero —tartamudeó el hombre, su voz pasó de confiada a sorprendida, mirando a Louis—. ¿Louis? Jesucristo, llevo años intentando contactarte. ¿Quién es este entonces? —Aiden se burló, dándole a Harry una mirada de arriba a abajo decididamente hostil. La nuca de Harry se erizó, su cola se agitó mientras sus orejas se aplanaban. Louis estaba emitiendo oleadas de irritación y miseria, claramente más que incómodo mientras miraba sus manos apretadas y apretaba la mandíbula. Su lenguaje corporal gritaba ira reprimida y también un poco de tristeza.

Harry recordó abruptamente un Aiden Grimshaw. El imbécil que había salido con Louis, hasta el punto en que Louis había empezado a pensar en un para siempre, matrimonio e hijos y en una bonita y pequeña casa fuera de la ciudad. Harry recordó gruñir ante eso, ante la idea de que otro hombre pudiera aparearse con lo que era _suyo_. El imbécil masivo que había engañado a Louis en su piso compartido, varias veces a la semana durante tres meses. Recordaba a Louis describiendo la traición absoluta que había sentido al ver a su novio de años, su casi prometido, siendo follado por alguien en su puta cama—

_—¿H? —Louis lo había llamado desde la habitación, y Harry se detuvo en medio de la limpieza para girar sus oídos hacia el llamado. Dio un salto y regresó a su habitación, deteniéndose en la puerta con curiosidad para parpadearle a su dueño. Louis estaba sentado en el colchón, con una camiseta suave como la mantequilla a la que olía, una de las favoritas para robar y abrazar mientras Louis estaba haciendo cosas de Louis—. Ven aquí —lo invitó, un leve ceño tirando de las comisuras de sus labios. Parecía cansado y un poco triste, y estaba perfumado como cuando llegaba a casa después de un largo y mal día en el trabajo, a pesar de que no había tenido turno en la cafetería hoy._

_—¿Si? —Harry preguntó, tentativamente arrastrándose, tranquilo mientras se sentaba lentamente al lado de Louis. Louis suspiró, lento y suave, y ahí estaba otra vez esa tristeza. Se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenado, suave y sin peinar de una ducha anterior, luego se frotó los ojos, la inclinación de su boca siempre hacia abajo. Harry tiró del dobladillo de su suéter y se mordió el labio inferior mientras se removía en la cama._

_—Niall me dijo que preguntaste por Aiden —la voz de Louis se tambaleó en la última palabra, y Harry se tensó un poco, sintiendo que este era un tema difícil para su compañero—. Te dijo que no podía responder, ¿sí? Soy consciente de eso. Me gustaría explicarlo, Ni olvida los detalles. También es un narrador horrible, ese maldito acento que lo hace sonar ridículo incluso cuando se lo toma en serio —bromeó Louis, pero no era chistoso, Harry estaba ansioso y Louis no estaba de humor para bromear—. De todos modos. Me has escuchado mencionarlo antes, ¿sí? Especialmente antes de tu pequeño accidente en el que terminaste siendo principalmente humano._

_—Sí, Harry escuchó —confirmó el gatito, sintiendo el estado de ánimo serio y comenzando a amasar nerviosamente la colcha, mordiendo un hilo suelto. No estaba completamente seguro de que le fuera a gustar mucho esta historia._

_—Bien. Aiden fue mi… compañero, durante dos años —comenzó Louis, mirando hacia otro lado, ya sintiéndose incómodo. Harry casi le dijo que se detuviera, que no pensara en eso, que lo dejara como un misterio. Pero Harry era un gato, y la curiosidad siempre lo superaría, por lo que permaneció en silencio mientras Louis continuaba—. Vivíamos juntos. Cada uno tenía un trabajo de mierda y el piso también era una mierda, pero, ¿nos teníamos el uno al otro? Y eso es todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, y en ese momento, pensé que eso era todo lo que él también necesitaba —Louis hizo una pausa, frotándose los nudillos brevemente antes de sacudirse. Harry lo incitó gentilmente con un suave tarareo._

_—Así que. Conseguí este anillo realmente bonito, más o menos un mes antes de nuestro segundo aniversario, ¿verdad? Ahorré durante varios meses para pagarlo, todo furtivo cuando lo compré y lo hice grabar con sus iniciales. Y estoy emocionado, cuando finalmente está listo. Consigo rosas. Un oso de peluche gigante que es tan grande como yo, con una pequeña nariz en forma de corazón y dice algo estúpido: te quiero mucho, creo. Consigo una caja de bombones. Tengo la mejor botella de champán en Waitrose. Básicamente, hago todo lo posible para que sea lindo y especial, realmente romántico —suspiró Louis, cada vez más infeliz. Harry supo, de repente, que esta historia iba a terminar muy mal._

_—Le cuento a Nick todo sobre mi plan tan elaborado, y él me deja ir temprano a casa y sorprender a Aiden. Tengo el anillo en el bolsillo trasero, un brazo estrangulando al oso, el otro tiene los bombones, el champán y el ramo. Apenas entro en la puerta, estoy tan cargado con esta mierda —Louis resopló sombríamente—. Siempre fuimos bichos raros espontáneos, así que decidí irrumpir allí con todas las cosas, tirárselas y luego proponérselo. Puse un pie en la habitación antes de congelarme, conectando de repente la ropa esparcida por el pasillo y la cama crujiendo. Aiden está en medio de ser follado por uno de sus supuestos_ amigos _, uno que él había insistido en que no sentía nada a pesar de que salieron antes —Louis respiraba hondo y desigual, y Harry de repente estaba enojado. Estaba furioso, en realidad, con la cola hinchada, los ojos oscurecidos, las orejas aplastadas._

_—Eso es horrible —gruñó Harry, azotando su cola un par de veces, golpeando la cama con la fuerza de la misma. Él retumbó, mostrando brevemente sus dientes, y Louis esbozó su primera sonrisa real de toda la conversación._

_—¡Lo fue! Solté todo, sorprendido, herido, traicionado. Todo eso que es tan divertido. Estuve a 30 segundos, a 30 jodidos segundos, de ofrecerme a pasar el resto de mi vida con él, y él está a la mitad de una cogida con un tipo con el que insistió que sólo era un amigo desde que empezamos a salir. Confié en Aiden. Reprimí mis celos cuando salían. Nunca dije una maldita palabra. Y él me engañó. Muchas, muchas veces en un período de 3 meses. ¡En nuestro piso! ¡Nuestra cama! El lugar donde nos abrazamos, follamos, discutimos, lloramos, besamos, vivimos. ¡Me destrozó! —Louis se pasó una mano por la cara, brusco. Su voz se había vuelto tensa, y Harry notó que sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos—. Le di todo a Aiden. Y él me hizo daño. Me lastimó mucho. Tuve que tirar el anillo. No podía devolver un anillo de compromiso grabado, y estoy seguro de que ni siquiera podía soportar saber que estaba en el mismo espacio que yo._

_Louis levantó la vista entonces, y sus ojos estaban peligrosamente cerca de humedecerse del todo. Estaba llorando un poco, sólo unas pocas lágrimas, pero Harry sintió que su estómago se tensaba, la parte inferior se le caía mientras lo miraba con absoluta consternación. Extendió la mano, con el corazón tartamudeando, deslizó una mano por el brazo de Louis, la respiración se volvió irregular y molesta._

_—Louis… —tragó saliva, apretando la garganta mientras dejaba escapar un gemido silencioso._

_—Está bien —Louis suspiró con impaciencia, agitando una mano flácida y marchita con una sonrisa autocrítica, forzada y deliberadamente frívola—. De verdad. Al menos es una bonita historia dramática. Siempre me ha encantado un buen cuento, ¿sabes? Supongo que pensé que en realidad nunca tendría que vivirlo —reflexionó morbosamente, sacudiendo la cabeza con leve asco—. Es genial. Fue bueno que lo descubriera antes de hacer la pregunta, realmente lo fue. Entonces. Estoy bien. Lo superé. No disfruto mucho hablar de eso, claro —se rió entre dientes, con los ojos arrugados mientras sonreía a Harry—. Pero estoy realmente feliz de poder compartirlo contigo. Te merecías escucharlo, creo. Buena historia de advertencia._

_—Louis —Harry respiró suavemente, sonando destrozado, voz suave y teñida de lágrimas—. Louis, dios. Louis —gimió, con el cuerpo tenso y enrollado como un resorte. De repente se rompió y soltó, y Harry estaba empujando a Louis en el abrazo más fuerte que le había dado, con el aliento entrecortado y nuevas lágrimas empapando el hombro de Louis—. Louis… Lou merece mucho mejor. Merece todo, lo juro —Harry dijo con hipo, más lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, mientras medio sollozaba en su abrazo. Se aferró a su propio codo, abrazando a Louis con tanta fuerza que lo envolvió por completo. Se sorbió la nariz débilmente._

_—H… joder, Hazza —Louis murmuró en estado de shock, suavemente deslizando una mano por el costado de Harry, trazando suavemente la costura de su suéter—. Bebé. Mírame —lo persuadió él. Harry sacudió la cabeza, enterrándose más fuerte en su hombro y estalló en nuevas lágrimas—. Cariño, está bien. Está bien —lo calmó Louis, la confusión fue reemplazada por un cariño gentil y tanto, tanto amor, que parecía que iba a estallar—. Está bien._

_—No lo está —se lamentó Harry en obstinada respuesta—. Louis merece el mundo. Merece amor, felicidad, amabilidad. Un buen compañero para cuidarlo y amar y ser cuidado. Harry no estaba allí. Él no estaba allí para detenerlo —murmuró, miserable y claramente culpándose por eso—. Harry. No estaba ahí. No podía proteger a Louis, no podía detenerlo. No pudo, no pudo. Mierda —Harry sollozó, gimiendo al sentir una sonrisa en la cara de Louis—. ¿Por qué sonríes? —Harry gruñó, con un puchero infantil en su rostro. Louis se apartó lentamente, extendiendo una mano delicada para pasar suavemente su pulgar sobre la mandíbula de Harry, acunar su mejilla y suspirar. Harry extendió la mano, envolviéndola con cuidado alrededor de la muñeca de Louis._

_—Hazza, amor. No es tu culpa. Ni siquiera habías nacido todavía. No podías protegerme como un huevo pequeñito, bebé. Está bien. Todavía no te tenía, no, no tenía a mi pequeño protector vigilándome —Louis acordó solemnemente, inclinándose hacia adelante para besar su nariz y limpiar una lágrima perdida con su pulgar—. Estás siendo ridículo, H. Me encanta, por supuesto, pero lo eres. Nadie tiene la culpa sino mi propia ingenuidad y ese imbécil. ¿Entiendes? —Louis preguntó con firmeza pero no de forma cruel. Harry resopló._

_—El trabajo de Harry es proteger a Louis. Hacerlo sentir amado. Especial. Tan maravilloso. Y Harry no estaba allí, Harry falló, y Aiden lo lastimó —suspiró Harry, con el ceño fruncido en sus rasgos mientras miraba a Louis con ojos suaves y orejas planas—. Amo mucho a Louis. Sólo... quiero que sea feliz._

_—Te lo agradezco —Louis se rió suavemente, besando a Harry de nuevo, esta vez en la boca—. Sí, gatito ridículo, pero está bien ahora. Es genial. Te tengo ahora, ¿no? Y nunca me lastimarás, ¿verdad?_

_—¡Nunca jamás! Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry de inmediato, sacudiendo la cabeza y casi sintiéndose ofendido por el comentario—. Louis merece sólo cosas buenas en este mundo —declaró, y Louis ahogó una risa en su hombro, mordisqueando juguetonamente su suéter._

_—Exacto, cariño. Entonces, ¿tal vez, relájate un poco, Rizado? —Louis rogó a medias, y Harry suspiró, asintió, exhausto de repente._

_—Oh, está bien. Pero que se joda Aiden —agregó Harry al fin, una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios mientras Louis le guiñaba un ojo._

Entonces. Sí. Harry recordaba a Aiden Grimshaw. Lo recordaba lo suficiente como para recordar que lo había puesto en la parte superior de su lista de mierda, incluso antes de Nick. Y en serio, ¡que se jodan los Grimshaws! Harry había terminado oficialmente con ese apellido.

—Jódete —Harry enunció claramente, sacudiéndose de nuevo al presente, donde Louis estaba sentado, haciendo una mueca, mientras Aiden arrojaba disculpas a medias y acusaciones sarcásticas a su dueño. Se deslizó hacia abajo, debajo de la mesa, agarrando el muslo de Louis y tirando suavemente de él en un esfuerzo por hacer que bajara también. Estaba protegido, significaba que podían vigilar sus espaldas de un ataque—. Jódete, Louis siempre ha merecido algo mejor —gruñó Harry, comenzando a frotar su mejilla en el muslo de Louis para marcarlo en este momento difícil. Se dio cuenta de que Louis estaba sorprendido, un poco avergonzado, pero también orgulloso, y el cuerpo se relajó un poco cuando el ronroneo de Harry comenzó a retumbar contra él.

—¿Disculpa? —Aiden preguntó incrédulo, inclinándose para ponerse agresivamente en la cara de Harry. El gatito siseó, agudo y peligroso, y chasqueó los dientes, los caninos brillaban en la oscuridad debajo de la mesa.

—¡Veeeeeteee! —Harry gruñó, furioso y bastante enérgico, el sonido raspando desde lo profundo de su pecho. Aiden, muy inteligente, dio un paso atrás en estado de shock, con la boca abierta—. Louis es mío. ¡Louis es de Harry! _Vete_ —escupió Harry, medio arrastrándose por el regazo de Louis para darle a Aiden una mirada sombría. La mitad del restaurante miraba fijamente mientras Aiden retrocedía unos pasos más, de repente parecía notar sus afiladas uñas, orejas y cola—. Jódete —repitió Harry, con otro gruñido en su pecho mientras Louis lo apretaba cerca, con las mejillas calientes pero un olor a orgullo muy tímido saliendo de él en oleadas. Harry se esponjó cuando Aiden se retiró, sin importarle una mierda que la mitad del restaurante mirara en estado de shock.

—Y mantente alejado —agregó Louis suavemente, con las manos firmes alrededor de la cintura de Harry—. Salgamos de aquí, Hazza —suspiró, luciendo agotado mientras cuidadosamente quitaba a Harry de su regazo y se paraba a su lado. Dejó dinero en efectivo para el vino, agarró la botella, que todavía estaba bastante llena, para meterla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y tragó su copa de vino de un solo trago. Louis agarró la mano de Harry y lo arrastró más allá de las mesas observantes, sintiéndose casi mareado. Había estado avergonzado, y casi humillado, al principio, pero. Lo entendía ahora. La exhibición de Harry había sido tan genuina. Louis estaba un poco cansado de la falsa cortesía, y las falsas caras que la gente usaba para ser políticamente correcta todo el tiempo. A veces sólo querías gritar "jódete" a la gente. Harry lo hizo.

—¿Está…? ¿Louis está enojado? —Harry preguntó nerviosamente, mientras atravesaban la entrada principal, el hombre que los había sentado parecía desaprobador y muy disgustado. Louis tuvo la sensación de que no serían bienvenidos exactamente con los brazos abiertos en el corto plazo. Oh, bueno. Louis se tomó unos segundos para pensar su respuesta, queriendo ser honesto, mientras Harry esperaba ansioso.

—No. De hecho, estoy muy enamorado de ti —Louis tarareó con confianza, inclinándose y conectando sus bocas desordenadamente, presionándose cerca y trabajándolo hasta que Harry se derritió en su toque, agarrando sus bíceps y ronroneando—. Dios —exhaló mientras se retiraba, Harry persiguiendo brevemente sus labios antes de relajarse con un leve puchero—. ¿Huyamos? ¿Sí? Escapémonos de la ciudad por un momento —lo invitó Louis. Su gatito asintió al instante, en privado pensando que seguiría a Louis hasta los confines de la tierra, siempre que Louis se lo pidiera.

Eran como niños, excitados y desbordados, corriendo por calles vacías y húmedas y pasando por pequeños y desconfiados grupos de personas, riéndose y llamándose uno al otro. Mantuvieron las manos agarradas, huyendo de su cena de desastre hacia las pequeñas calles más tranquilas llenas de familias. Louis disminuyó la velocidad, deteniendo a Harry cuando llegaron a un pequeño parque infantil. Su corazón latía con fuerza y jadeaba sin aliento, la sangre corría por sus venas, pero estaba sonriendo, mirando a Harry y sintiéndose aún más enamorado al ver a su hermoso chico iluminado por el resplandor difuso de las farolas.

—Aquí está bien —Louis suspiró entrecortadamente, aun recuperando el aliento mientras tiraba de Harry hacia el banco donde estaba bastante seguro de que los padres se quedaban para ver a sus hijos jugar. Se dejó caer pesadamente, notando que se había desgastado sus bonitos zapatos bastante, y no le importaba una mierda—. ¿No es lindo? El piso es decente, por supuesto, pero... Estas casas tienen patios adecuados —se rió juguetonamente—. Y sus propios jardines. Apuesto a que es agradable.

El muslo de Harry se apretó contra el suyo, cálido y sólido, el hombre gato sonriendo tímidamente a Louis como si hubiera colgado la luna y las estrellas en el cielo—y joder si no lo hiciera de poder. Colgaría cada constelación, conocida y aún no descubierta, sólo para ver sonreír a Harry. Extendió la mano, tiró del rizo especial de Harry, el que siempre le caía en la cara.

 _“Te ves tan hermoso”_ es lo que Louis había planeado decir. En cambio, sus nervios de repente volvieron con toda su fuerza y lo ahogaron, y él dijo: —¿Quieres bajar por el tobogán? —afortunadamente, Harry sólo se rió y asintió, moviendo la cola mientras despegaba hacia el plástico rojo brillante. Subieron torpemente la escalera, tratando de pisar ambos al mismo tiempo y terminaron cayendo en un montón enredado en la parte superior, riendo a carcajadas. Louis empujó a Harry y se posicionó, tratando de obtener un buen ángulo, y luego Harry lo empujó y se deslizó por el tobogán con un grito de sorpresa, aterrizando torpemente y tropezando unos pasos. Se dio la vuelta para poner sus manos en sus caderas y mirar a Harry, quien se disolvió en un ataque de risitas y luego bajó la mirada detrás de él.

—Lo siento —se rió Harry, saltando a los brazos de Louis y exigiendo ser llevado a los columpios—. ¡Empuja a Harry! ¡Empuja a Harry, por favor! ¡Quiero volar! Por favor —como si Louis pudiera negar una súplica de esos fruncidos labios rosados. Llevó a Harry al columpio, colocándolo en uno y ajustando sus extremidades, diciéndole a Harry que se aferrara con fuerza antes de darle al gatito un empujón lento, probando para asegurarse de que estaba firmemente sujeto. Empujó a Harry más fuerte la próxima vez, aumentando el ritmo hasta que Harry se elevó, luciendo asombrado mientras miraba el cielo nocturno y las luces parpadeantes—. Lou —respiró, y Louis levantó la vista, conteniendo el aliento en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry miraba a las estrellas y a sí mismo con la misma fascinación abierta en su rostro. Harry levantó una mano en el arco de su próximo ascenso y gritó—: ¡Puedo tocarlo, Louis! ¡Puedo volar!

Louis saltó hacia adelante, agarró las cadenas del columpio y tiró bruscamente todo su peso sobre él, frenando a Harry para que se detuviera bruscamente justo cuando el gatito cayó en un montón, jadeando. —¡Ten cuidado! Podrías haberte roto el maldito cuello —lo regañó, y las orejas de Harry se aplastaron mientras asentía temblorosamente—. Es que… sólo. No te hagas daño, Hazza. Te amo demasiado —se rió suavemente, pero Harry aún fruncía el ceño, con las mejillas calientes—. ¿H? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡No! ¡Las botas de Harry! —Harry gimió abruptamente, sacudiéndolas. El oro estaba salpicado de barro después del aterrizaje forzoso de Harry, al igual que su ropa nueva—. Harry lo siente mucho —dijo con hipo, sonando cerca de las lágrimas—. Harry encontrará un trabajo. Pagará por ello. ¡Harry lo siente mucho! —suavemente, Louis lo puso de pie.

—Amor, no me importa una mierda. Estoy feliz de que estés bien —Louis resopló, y los ojos de Harry se abrieron mucho antes de lanzarse en un fuerte abrazo, temblando.

—Harry ama tanto a Louis —respiró el hombre gato, besando su cuello una vez antes de alejarse—. Harry quiere escalar el castillo, por favor. En sus bonitas botas de oro.

—Claro, simplemente no vayas demasiado alto —respondió Louis en automático.

Naturalmente, lo primero que hizo Harry fue ir demasiado alto. Era un escalador nato, gracias a los instintos de gato, enrollándose fácilmente por la cuerda de la red antes de arrastrarse por el túnel que conectaba el castillo principal con la torre de la princesa. Pero luego Harry trepó por la torre, luego por la ventana, luego hasta el techo, hasta que estuvo a unos pocos metros del suelo, mirando a Louis inquieto mientras apretaba la bandera y parecía pálido y asustado.

—Eres jodidamente tonto —suspiró Louis, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no era un poco cariñoso—. ¡Te dije que no subieras demasiado, Hazza! ¿No? ¿No es así, bebé?

—Louis lo hizo —murmuró Harry mansamente, las orejas aplastadas mientras su cola se movía ansiosa, aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras el viento agitaba su cabello—. Harry lo siente, otra vez. Harry quiere bajar, pero tiene miedo —gimió, parpadeando a Louis con ojos de luna y una sonrisa triste.

—Supongo que tendré que ser tu caballero con una armadura brillante, entonces, princesa —Louis suspiró con resignación. Él caminó cuidadosamente hacia la torre, midiendo la distancia y tarareando, antes de plantar firmemente sus pies y adoptar una postura amplia y agradable—. Gatea lento hacia aquí. Llega hasta el borde, allí. Luego planta tu trasero, enfréntame y salta. Te atraparé —juró Louis. Harry parpadeó patéticamente por unos momentos, tragó saliva y asintió. Siguió las instrucciones dadas a la perfección, sólo dudó una vez que consiguió que su trasero se fijara firmemente y mirara a Louis con duda.

—¿Louis está seguro de esto? —Harry preguntó con ansiedad. Louis asintió, proyectando confianza y ampliando su sonrisa. Harry tragó, haciendo clic en la garganta, tenso, murmuró una oración rápida, contó hasta tres… luego saltó, su corazón se detuvo cuando cayó, cayó, _cayó_ … La parte inferior de su estómago cayó, y se sintió intensamente enfermo, aterrorizado de haber sido llevado por un mal camino. Se estrelló contra Louis, sus brazos lo apretaron con fuerza, tambaleándose inestablemente antes de que ambos cayeran al suelo. Su dueño jadeó ante el repentino peso de un hombre gato colapsando sobre su pecho—. ¡Louis lo hizo! ¡Louis atrapó a Harry! —el gatito gritó, con los ojos brillantes mientras miraba a Louis en exaltación—. ¡Louis salvó a Harry! ¡Louis es el mejor!

—Te dije que siempre te atraparía —Louis se rió entre dientes, más que sin aliento cuando Harry extendió todo su peso sobre él—. Gracias a Dios no rompiste el vino. Lo dije en serio, bebé. Eso no es algo que quisiera —un silbido rápido—, tomar a la ligera. Una promesa de Louis es tan buena como hecha. No rompo las promesas, Hazza.

Ellos jadeaban salvajemente, ambos corazones tronaban, mirándose el uno al otro mientras su cálido aliento se avivaba sobre sus rostros. Y luego se besaron, con las manos agarrándose y arañándose, retorciéndose en la tierra, la adrenalina alta. Harry se rió sin aliento en la boca de Louis, mordisqueando su labio inferior con sus pequeños colmillos antes de conectar sus bocas descuidadamente, calientes y hambrientas. Fue un momento ferozmente hermoso que exigió ser duro, sentir—no que a ninguno de los dos le importara.

—Eres tan hermoso —espetó Louis, con las mejillas calentándose mientras se retorcía y frotaba los lados suaves de Harry—. Vamos a sentarnos, bebé —invitó, tomando la mano de su chico y tirando de él hacia el banco, sentándose y medio tirando de Harry sobre su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él—. ¿Sediento? —preguntó cálidamente, una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus ojos brillaban. Louis sacó el resto de la botella de vino, guiñándole un ojo a Harry. Lentamente, Harry aceptó la oferta, tomando un largo trago de la botella, con la garganta trabajando. Louis observó su manzana de Adán sacudiéndose con interés, inclinándose hacia adelante para unir su boca al costado de la bonita y pálida garganta de Harry, justo por encima de su cuello—. Eres tan, tan atractivo.

Harry era una visión en la luz de la luna, sus rizos castaños largos fluyendo hacia abajo, hacia abajo, hacia _abajo_ por la cara, ojos grandes y verdes que lo miraban fijamente con una mirada con nublada, labios de cereza separados mojadamente mientras sacaba la parte posterior de botella de la boca—. ¿Harry lo es? —preguntó tímidamente, retorciéndose mientras se quejaba suave—. ¿Harry en verdad lo es? —repitió, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a Louis, con los ojos fijos en la boca de su dueño.

—Eres una criatura realmente impresionante, Harry Styles —murmuró, lamiéndose los labios y sonriendo mientras la mirada embelesada de Harry seguía el movimiento—. Lo digo en serio, con cada jodida fibra de mi ser, amor —Louis acarició lentamente los costados de Harry, agarrando sus caderas mientras tiraba de su gatito más cerca—. De hecho, muñeco, te ves absolutamente radiante con este brillo lunar. Eres un sueño hecho realidad, sólo para mí. Te amo mucho —murmuró él, pasando sus manos por el cabello de Harry y tirando de él hacia abajo, besándolo cálidamente, un suave suspiro escapó de él. Harry se derritió en su abrazo con un suave ronroneo, los dedos hundiéndose en su pecho mientras profundizaba el beso.

—Mmm, más, más. Por favor —Harry jadeó fervientemente, lamiendo la comisura de la boca de Louis, y él lo recibió adentro. Se aferró a las caderas de Harry antes de bajar, amasando su trasero apretado y duro mientras la cola de Harry se enroscaba alrededor de su brazo derecho con entusiasmo—. Más, Louis. Quiero todo. Quiero todo de Louis, adentro, por favor. Fóllame —jadeó, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba a Louis con un estruendo hambriento en el pecho.

—¿Si? —Louis respiró, temblando muy ligeramente mientras se mordía el labio inferior y tarareaba—. Quiero tocarte por todas partes, princesa —robó la botella de la mano de Harry, dio un trago y se rió entre dientes. Harry robó un segundo sorbo, con los ojos brillantes. Sus labios estaban manchados de rojo por el vino que compartían, ligeramente hinchados por sus besos necesitados. Louis no pudo evitar conectar sus bocas de nuevo, tirando de Harry contra él, acurrucándose de cerca. Intercambiaron besos perezosos y terminaron la botella entre ellos mientras la luna se elevaba en el cielo.

Harry tiró la botella de vino vacía, riendo vertiginosamente, el vaso se rompió y se hizo añicos con un tintineo musical de destrucción. —Louis —gimió, ojos suaves y un poco vidriosos—. Harry está borracho, Harry está borracho. No importa, no importa, sólo te quiero a ti —confesó—. Por favor. Harry ha sido tan paciente, ha estado esperando, ha sido un buen chico —se quejó, clavando las uñas en los bíceps de Louis, apretando lentamente, sucio y _malvado_ contra el regazo de Louis.

—Maldito infierno —Louis maldijo en voz alta, sosteniendo a Harry por su vida mientras su polla descuidada, dura durante media hora ahora, se retorcía en su ropa, soltando pre-semen en sus pantalones—. Mierda, Harry. ¿Lo necesitas, bebé? Yo también estoy borracho, pero tienes que… ah, joder, promete que quieres esto. Sabes que lo discutimos, ¿recuerdas que lo hablamos? —preguntó, estremeciéndose debajo de él y gruñendo. Harry asintió, sus rizos se balanceaban y sus pupilas se ensanchaban al inhalar el aroma de Louis. Se estremeció, un escalofrío de cuerpo completo que se deslizó de puntillas por sus pies ligeros.

—El verde es bueno, el amarillo es lento, el rojo se detiene de inmediato —murmuró lentamente, con la voz profunda y rasposa de lujuria—. Nunca dudar en decirle a Louis si algo se siente mal, y decirle también lo que se siente bien. Preguntar a menudo. Nunca sentirse obligado. Divertirse —dijo Harry, olisqueando el cuello de Louis y olfateando su olor, picante con deseo—. Louis huele... tan jodidamente bien —gimió Harry, meciéndose de nuevo, temblando cuando sintió a Louis presionarse contra sus partes más íntimas—. Adentro. Dentro de Harry, por favor. ¡Joder!

—Shh, shh —gruñó Louis, levantando a Harry mientras el hombre gato enrollaba fuertemente sus piernas y brazos alrededor de Louis, apretándolo cerca y gimiendo suave—. Vamos, joder. No podemos tener sexo en medio de un parque infantil —lo regañó, sin aliento—. Dame mi teléfono, marcaré un taxi o un Uber o algo así. _Compórtate_ —le recordó bruscamente, dejando a Harry mientras él hizo un puchero con petulancia y se cruzó de brazos, poniendo mala cara—. Lo digo en serio, o no habrá sexo —amenazó Louis, sabiendo muy bien que era algo vacío, pero Harry no necesitaba saber eso, muchas gracias.

—Bien, bien —respondió Harry apresuradamente, mirándose los pies y juntando las manos detrás de la espalda, tratando de parecerse al símbolo del buen comportamiento—. Harry se comportará —suspiró, gruñendo suavemente en su pecho y suspirando. Para ser sincero, Harry no estaba muy impresionado con la espera, no cuando había un Louis desaliñado con una erección muy obvia a medio metro a su lado.

Louis rápidamente ordenó un Uber, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando a Harry con recelo mientras su novio se acercaba, pareciendo inocente y, por lo tanto, exactamente lo contrario. —Son dos minutos de espera, cariño, y estamos a veinte minutos de casa. No habrá absolutamente ningún negocio inapropiado —lo regañó suavemente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo victoriosamente mientras se apretaba a su lado y tarareaba.

—Por supuesto —estuvo de acuerdo Harry, con demasiada facilidad—. ¡Harry mantendrá sus manos para sí mismo!

* * *

Fue una verdadera prueba de paciencia, el viaje. Comenzó muy casto, Louis dirigió al conductor a su dirección antes de recostarse en su asiento, sosteniendo la mano de Harry y sonriendo mientras el dulce chico se acurrucaba a su lado. Dos minutos después, Harry estaba inquieto, claramente impaciente, un muslo rebotaba rápidamente y empujaba a Louis.

—Relájate —Louis le recordó por lo bajo. Sus cabellos estabas desordenados, tenían la boca hinchada y Harry estaba un poco irritado en la cara por la barba de Louis, sus ojos estaban muy brillantes y tenían un buen par de erecciones a juego, pero en caso de que su conductor no fuera muy observador, Louis tenía el objetivo de no parecer que estaban corriendo a casa para follar salvajemente. Harry se quejó, un ruido bajo y roto que se arrancó de su pecho, y Louis lo miró sin palabras. Su novio se quejó una vez más, suavemente, y luego presionó una mano contra sí mismo, con los colmillos afilados mordiendo su labio inferior mientras nerviosamente movía una oreja.

El resto del viaje fue Harry excitándose solo, poniéndose cómodo con su propio cuerpo y, a su vez, matando a Louis. Louis pagó apresuradamente a su Uber mientras empujaba a Harry con fuerza del auto, murmurando un apresurado: “Gracias, amigo". Harry lo miró, un montón en la acera, luciendo necesitado como el infierno sagrado. Louis gimió por lo bajo, cerrando la puerta y arrastrando a Harry en posición vertical.

—Adentro, ahora —gruñó Louis, y Harry se apresuró a obedecer.

Tan pronto como Louis abrió torpemente la puerta de su piso, empujó a su novio contra la pared, levantándolo torpemente y envolviendo esas piernas hermosas y tonificadas alrededor de su cintura. —Te voy a follar tan bien, bebé —retumbó, boqueando en la garganta de Harry y haciendo un chupón, la espalda de Harry se arqueó tan hermosamente mientras un sonido irregular escapó de su exuberante boca—. Te voy a destruir, cariño. Te voy a hacer llorar con mi polla —siseó Louis, apretándose contra el trasero de Harry, con los dedos necesitados acercándolo cada vez más.

—Por favor —jadeó Harry, colapsando temblorosamente contra la pared cuando Louis se retiró de repente—. Por favor, por favor, joder —gimió, aplastando las orejas mientras miraba a Louis con desespero—. Louis, adentro, adentro. ¡Mierda! ¡Fóllame! ¡Ahora!

Louis lo empujó hacia la habitación, quitándose los zapatos, los calcetines y la camisa a mitad del pasillo antes de maldecir mientras trabajaba en su cinturón, con las manos torpes por la necesidad. —Ve… joder, ve a la maldita cama. Desnudo —ordenó, y Harry se agachó, desnudándose al instante. Louis finalmente se quitó su estúpido cinturón, tirándolo a un lado con descuido antes de arrancarse sus jeans y calzoncillos. Salió de ellos, respirando aliviado mientras rodeaba brevemente su pene con la mano, le daba unos tirones lentos, concentrándose en la cabeza—. Mierda —Louis levantó la vista para ver cómo le estaba yendo a Harry en el frente de "desnudarse" y casi se tragó la lengua.

Harry era un jodido sueño húmedo hecho realidad. Casi tímido, extendido sobre la cama, en sus manos y rodillas y luciendo comestible. Su espalda estaba arqueada de forma bonita, con el trasero en el aire en perfecta presentación, un hermoso desastre con piel pálida y ojos oscuros. Su cola estaba levantada, se veía su bonito agujero rosa. La boca de Louis se hizo agua y se acercó a la cama automáticamente.

—Dios, Harry —susurró abruptamente—. Si no eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto… —Louis tragó saliva con la garganta apretada, una mano gentil trazando la curva de la columna de Harry, un peso cálido se apoderó de la hinchazón de su trasero—. Eres una maldita visión. Te amo. Te amo tanto —Harry maulló, presionando su toque, siempre con tan hambriento por el contacto y el afecto.

—Por favor. Por favor, Louis. Toma lo que es tuyo. Lo que siempre ha sido tuyo —murmuró Harry, arqueando la espalda aún más, imposiblemente, y moviendo su trasero—. Tómame. Tócame ¡Fóllame! Haz que Harry vuele —susurró, y Louis se estremeció, polla palpitando—. Siempre y cuando me atrapes —Louis buscó a tientas en el cajón de la mesita de noche, agarrando el lubricante y vertiendo un pequeño puñado, que calentó rápidamente entre sus manos, tragando con fuerza.

—Voy a cuidarte muy bien, bebé —prometió Louis dulcemente, el tiempo pareció frenarse. Todo lo que importaba era Harry. Hacer esto bueno para él, una primera vez perfecta, nada más que amor y placer. Presionó un suave beso en los hoyuelos de su espalda, y Harry gimió, casi inaudible—. Haré esto tan bueno para la primera vez de mi bebé. Verás estrellas. Te vendrás tan hermosamente para mí —Louis trazó su dedo índice alrededor de su borde tenso, ojos suaves, observando a Harry quejarse por la provocación y presionar ansiosamente por más.

—Por favor. Por favor, Louis —rogó Harry, presionando sus mejillas calientes en las almohadas en la cabecera de la cama—. Sólo lo necesito. Te necesito —gimió entrecortadamente—. Por favor. ¡Fóllame, por favor! —se quejó Harry, claramente desesperado. Se relajó tan pronto como Louis empujó un dedo grueso dentro, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Estás tan jodidamente apretado, bebé. Y caliente. Aferrándote tan bien, como si nunca quisieras que me fuera —Louis tarareó, acariciando su costado y lentamente moviendo su dedo hacia adentro y hacia afuera, hasta que Harry estuvo gimiendo impaciente y empujando su trasero con expectación. Agregó un segundo, abriéndolo a propósito ahora, todavía lento, burlándose de Harry. Con el tercer dedo, Harry estaba ya impaciente, levantando las caderas hacia atrás y apretando con avidez a Louis, quejándose desesperadamente por más, por todo de Louis—. Relájate, cariño —le dijo en voz baja.

—Por favor —sollozó Harry, mordiendo su almohada y moviendo su trasero hacia Louis, apretando los dedos—. Por favor, Louis. Dentro. ¡Fóllame! ¡Fóllame! —exigió, arqueando la espalda y pateando con necesidad las sábanas. Louis presionó un beso en el agujero palpitante de Harry mientras se retiraba cruelmente, haciendo que su gatito no se aferrara a nada y gimoteara, devastado.

—Silencio. Obtendrás mi polla ahora, amor. Te voy a llenar tan bien, ¿sí? Te haré gritar mi nombre. Los vecinos nunca podrán volver a mirarnos a los ojos —Louis derramó lubricante fresco en su mano, deslizándolo en su polla lentamente mientras miraba a Harry, suspirando al ver a su chico listo para él, ansioso y desesperado. Él renunció a un condón; cuando lo habían discutido previamente, Harry confesó que quería lamerlo después. Louis estaba demasiado atónito por la excitación para protestar mucho—. ¿Estás listo, cariño? —Louis quería asegurarse otra vez, colocándose a las afueras de su entrada, deslizando brevemente su polla entre sus mejillas, golpeando la cabeza en su agujero varias veces, haciendo que Harry _maullara_ y soltara presemen en la cama.

—Louis... vamos. Fóllame —ronroneó Harry, y Louis finalmente se hundió, lento pero constante. El cuerpo de Harry era como un agujero negro; calor apretado, húmedo y acogedor que lo absorbió con avidez. Ambos jadearon cuando él tocó fondo, años luz después. Louis hizo una pausa, esforzándose, apretando los dientes en el hombro de Harry mientras esperaba que su novio se adaptara. No pasó mucho tiempo, la cola de Harry se enroscó alrededor de su muslo derecho mientras le rogaba a Louis que "se moviera, por favor". Entonces, Louis se movió.

Con fluidez, empujó dentro y fuera, lento pero profundo, perforando a Harry en el colchón mientras su gatito se mantenía doblado por la mitad, rasgando la almohada pero arqueando su hermoso trasero en cada bombeo de las caderas de Louis. Harry se quejó, largo y bajo, luego suplicó más rápido, más fuerte.

—Como un animal —susurró Harry, una oreja temblando de vergüenza—. Necesito. Duro, por favor. Por favor, Lou —él pidió, tan educado incluso cuando estaba recibiendo la primera polla de su vida. Louis gimió ante eso, curvó sus dedos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y tiró de él hacia su polla.

—Sí, joder. Está bien —gimió él, acelerando sus empujes, empujando fuerte y rápido ahora, las bolas golpeando contra el cuerpo de Harry, haciendo que el gatito se entusiasmara y arañara las sábanas salvajemente—. Te sientes como el jodido cielo en mi polla, cariño. Me voy a venir tan fuerte, te llenaré tanto que goteará de ese pequeño y bonito agujero tuyo, bebé —Louis gruñó, y Harry se quejó, gutural y tembloroso. Louis lo estaba follando duro ahora, la cama crujía bajo sus ministraciones—. Vas a ser un bebé sucio, cariño. Joder, ah, mierda —maldijo él, extendiendo la mano para tirar brevemente de los rizos de Harry.

Su respiración era rápida, jadeos calientes a medida que se acercaban al clímax. Harry estaba prácticamente flácido debajo de él, y Louis gruñó de salvaje placer mientras empujaba con especial fuerza, haciendo que Harry se pusiera ansioso y brevemente rígido. —Joder, cariño —gimió Louis—. ¡Me voy, mierda, me voy a venir! —sus caderas vacilaron, y se hundió por última vez, con la polla temblando mientras se corría a chorros dentro de la temblorosa forma de Harry. Torpemente, en medio de cabalgar sobre las olas de placer, extendió la mano y arañó la descuidada erección de Harry, bonita y rosa, curvándose para rozar su barriga. Apenas lo rodeó antes de que Harry estuviera maullando, empujando su rostro contra la almohada y jadeando con la boca abierta mientras el calor húmedo y pegajoso goteaba por el puño de Louis.

Lento y con cautela, se retiró, y Harry se derrumbó como un títere con las cuerdas cortadas abruptamente. Haciendo una mueca, Louis se limpió la mano en las sábanas, haciendo una mueca. Harry parecía completamente fuera de sí, feliz y medio dormido. Su respiración se ralentizó, desigual y pesada, y Louis gimió, dejándose caer como una estrella de mar a su lado del colchón.

—Joder —se rió con voz ronca, siempre elocuente—. Eso fue... ¡Joder! —Louis giró lánguidamente la cabeza, escuchando ruidos suaves y resbaladizos, los ojos ensanchados y la polla dando un leve tirón mientras observaba a Harry acurrucarse delicadamente en sí mismo y lamer el semen de Louis de su propio trasero dolorido. Su pobre polla reunió un esfuerzo impresionante para ponerse dura de nuevo, pero no pudo, no después de un orgasmo tan alucinante—. Jesús, Harry —murmuró débilmente, y Harry se detuvo para sonreír, con hoyuelos que se mostraban ridículamente.

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó, inocente. Louis resopló y los arrastró a los dos a la ducha, lavándole el cabello a Harry mientras su novio enjabonaba su cuerpo. Intercambiaron turnos bajo el agua, Louis ayudó cuidadosamente a Harry a limpiar su dolorido trasero antes de prometerle que le aplicaría una crema agradable y calmante una vez que estuvieran secos. Louis se aseguró de besar y acariciar apreciativamente cada parte de Harry, murmurando palabras de amor, consuelo y pertenencia. A Harry le encantaba sentirse poseído, gatito loco.

—¿Puedes hacerme el pelo? —Louis solicitó, y Harry asintió, haciendo espuma y sonriendo mientras le hacía a Louis un Mohawk jabonoso—. Muy bien —bufó Louis—, pero no muy _yo_ , ¿o sí? —silenciosamente, Harry negó con la cabeza y con cuidado lo transformó en un tupé.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó en broma, un lento arrastre en su voz, que era áspero y un poco ronco después del sexo. Era muy excitante, y Louis robó un beso o tres antes de enjuagarse el cabello y ponerse el acondicionador. Había tratado de comprarle a Harry productos separados para él, pero Harry no quería nada de eso, alegando que estaba muy entusiasmado. Le encantaba oler como Louis. ¿Y cómo iba a negarle algo tan malditamente simple a Harry que lo hacía tan feliz? No era un maldito monstruo, por el amor de dios.

Terminaron de ducharse justo antes de que el agua comenzara a enfriarse, luego se secaron a medias, se cepillaron los dientes: “Harry, ¡te estabas _lamiendo el_ _culo_!”, antes de colapsar en la cama y enredándose el uno al otro. Se quedaron dormidos así, como una pila de gatitos, la mejilla de Harry presionada contra el pecho de Louis y escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

* * *

Pasó un mes. Harry era un rayo de sol eternamente alegre en la vida de Louis. Estaba tan feliz, tan enamorado, tan poco afectado por el resto del mundo. Lo único que le importaba era que Louis lo amaba; y Louis lo hacía. Él adoraba a su gatito.

Salieron en más citas, sin interrupciones de viejos novios—al parque, al cine, restaurantes, una tienda de té. Encontraron una sensación de pertenencia el uno en el otro, y Louis recordó, una vez más, cuánto Harry estaba empezando a sentirse como en casa. Harry comenzó a descubrir cómo navegar por el mundo, comenzó a adaptarse mejor a las personas, en realidad hizo _amigos_ además de Niall y Liam. Sorprendentemente, después de su primer encuentro tembloroso, Harry se llevaba muy bien con Nick. Ambos tenían un extraño sentido del humor, y él sólo estaba, como, un 15% celoso.

Harry también consiguió un trabajo y finalmente se decidió a ser mayormente humano. Fue en una tienda de mascotas, la que está justo bajando la calle de Grinder, en realidad. Había encantado las bragas de los dueños la primera vez que habían entrado.

—Louis —se quejó Harry, tirando de él hacia la ventana brillante, pegándose al cristal y mirando con entusiasmo—. ¡Lou! ¡Mira! ¡Gatitos! —se quejó con los ojos muy abiertos—. Por favor, por favor —rogó, luciendo adorable con una sudadera con capucha de gato rosa de gran tamaño que le cubrían las manos por completo. Metió el labio inferior en un puchero atractivo, las mejillas sonrojadas y las pestañas revoloteando. Louis cedió de inmediato. Nadie podía resistir el puchero de Harry Styles™, especialmente él mismo. Incluso había visto a ese hijo de puta trabajar en Nick, y ese imbécil podría ser un imbécil con los bollos gratis.

—Bueno, bueno —Louis se desmoronó, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras sacudía su cabeza con cariño. Harry se iluminó como uno de los árboles de Navidad por los que acababan de pasar por la calle, y Louis sonrió tan grande en respuesta que le dolieron las mejillas. Harry agarró su mano y tiró de él hacia la puerta, una oreja se sacudió por debajo de su capucha al tintinear del timbre de la puerta. Justo como Louis esperaba, Harry buscó los guacales de los gatitos, chillando suavemente.

—¡Hola! —Harry chirrió emocionado, con la cola moviéndose detrás de él mientras curiosamente olfateaba los barrotes de la jaula más cercana—. ¡Hola! —repitió, solo porque sí—. ¡Todos son tan lindos! —Harry gimió, moviendo las caderas mientras se ponía de puntillas para mirar dentro de las jaulas más altas—. ¡Hola, gatitos! Harry soy yo. ¡Louis está conmigo! Saluda, Lou —exigió, pasando los dedos por los barrotes y ronroneando mientras unos gatitos se acercaban y expresaban interés. Louis leyó el letrero: _Por favor pregunta para abrir las jaulas._

En silencio, Louis se escapó para hacerlo, pero Harry estaba demasiado ocupado jugando con los felinos como para darse cuenta. Regresó en breve, sosteniendo una llave y sonriendo. Dos señoras mayores observaron con cariño cómo Louis abrió la habitación trasera y tiró de Harry.

—Vamos, dijeron que podemos jugar con todos ellos si mantenemos la puerta cerrada —Louis se rió entre dientes, y Harry jadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de comenzar a saltar.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —Harry se giró hacia las mujeres, resplandeciente y radiante, y tan dolorosamente encantador. Ellas sonrieron y les hicieron un gesto a los chicos para que entraran. Louis cerró la puerta detrás de ellos mientras Harry corría hacia las jaulas—. ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Harry juega con todos ustedes! —canturreó él. Leyó acertadamente cada pequeña hoja de información antes de abrir torpemente las jaulas para sacar a los gatitos—. ¡Hola, Pudin! —chilló Harry, dejando un pequeño gato blanco y negro en el suelo—. ¡Hola, Azúcar! —a un felino gris, peludo y parcheado, que se unió a Pudin felizmente—. ¡Hola, Poppy! —a un siamés de aspecto gruñón—. Hola, Félix —a un viejo atigrado naranja—. Hola, Olivia, hola, Gia, hola, Dixie —Harry se rió de un trío de gatitos jóvenes, todos tricolores. Abrió la última jaula con un zumbido, mirando curiosamente el interior, antes de que un pequeño gatito completamente blanco de pelo largo con una nariz negra y ojos verdes saltara y se uniera al pecho de Harry—. ¡Hola, Boo! —ronroneó Harry abrazando al cariñoso monstruo peludo. Boo ronroneó de vuelta.

—¡Louis! ¡Louis mira! ¡Es un oso Boo como tú! —Harry se rió, sentándose en el grupo de gatos y luciendo absolutamente encantado cuando los ocho se subieron encima de él. Louis sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo tan rápido que casi se lastimó, radiante. Tomó varias fotos de Harry siendo sofocado por una ola de felinos amistosos, su corazón derritiéndose en su caja torácica y acumulándose en su vientre, fundido y quemándolo por dentro. Harry mantuvo un comportamiento especialmente tierno con Boo, y el gatito parecía igual de enamorado, la verdad sea dicha. Después de varios minutos, los gatos mayores perdieron interés y comenzaron a instalarse en la torre de gatos, acomodándose. Los trillizos se quedaron dormidos en una pequeña pila de pelaje colorido, acurrucados firmemente en una de las camas. Boo fue el único que se quedó, frotando suavemente el pezón derecho de Harry, su cabeza golpeando contra su mejilla. Harry giró lentamente una mirada expectante hacia su dueño, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Absolutamente no —respondió Louis rápidamente—. _Absolutamente no_ —gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza, cuando ese maldito puchero ™ regresó. ¡Mierda!

—Louis… ¿Por favor? Se llama Boo! ¡Como Boo Bear! —Harry se quejó—. Tiene 4 meses y ya está castrado y tiene todas sus vacunas. ¡Era el único gatito que quedaba —susurró Harry—, del resto de sus compañeros de camada! ¡Es como Harry! ¿Louissss, por favor? —rogó desesperadamente, sus ojos se abrieron con necesidad—. ¡Harry nunca más volverá a pedir otra cosa! ¡Lo jura! ¡Por favor, por favor, _por favor_! —Harry juntó sus lindas y pequeñas patas de suéter en una oración, haciendo un mohín adorable y parpadeando a Louis. Boo se sentó en el pecho de Harry y siguió frotándose contra el estómago de su chico, ronroneando y clavando su mirada en Louis. Mierda.

—... ¡Ugh! ¡Bien! ¿Cuál es su tarifa de adopción? —Louis retumbó, colocando sus manos en sus caderas y mirándolos a los dos—. Podemos adoptarlo. Pero _tú_ tienes que ayudar a pagar por él cuando consigas un trabajo.

—Sobre eso —dijo una de las damas, que había abierto la puerta en silencio—. ¡Nos encantaría contratarte, si quieres!

Así es como Harry consiguió un gato y un trabajo en un lapso de 30 segundos. Boo se instaló fácilmente en su vida, un gatito muy amigable e intuitivo que Harry malcrió como un niño real. Estaba constantemente sobre el pobre, pero Boo parecía disfrutar de la atención constante, los atuendos, el cuidado de bebé. Louis observaba cómo el gatito se sentaba feliz en un portabebés frente a frente, Harry le daba bocados de atún y le besaba la nariz, y de vez en cuando lo acicalaba. ¡Lo encontró lindo! Excepto... ya saben. Besaba esa boca.

El amor significaba sacrificios, incluso sobre higiene bucal. Louis estaba de acuerdo con eso. Al menos no era un roedor muerto: pequeños milagros.

* * *

No fue sino hasta después de su cumpleaños, luego de Navidad—en la que un Harry Styles desnudo con mallas a rayas y un arco fuera, con mucho, el mejor regalo que había recibido—que Louis comenzó a pensar realmente en proponerle matrimonio. Entonces, solo había conocido a Harry por unos meses, y unos pocos de ellos fue como un gato real, pero, Louis sabía, en el fondo de su alma, que Harry era para él.

Su familia adoraba a Harry, por supuesto; la primera vez que se encontraron, Harry había sido tan tímido, tan nervioso, absolutamente aterrorizado de que lo comieran vivo. Tartamudeó muy tierno durante los primeros saludos, abrazó a Jay con fuerza e inmediatamente buscó la aprobación del grupo de chicas que lo rodeaban. Alguien le entregó a Ernest, y Harry se derritió, sentándose en el patio trasero con la familia y jugando con él, Doris y las gemelas. Daisy y Phoebe exigieron darle un cambio de imagen, y Louis se encontró con su madre, Fizzy y Lottie, y solo regresaron a buscar a Harry cuando la tetera estuvo lista.

Encontró a Harry con varias trenzas desordenadas, las uñas pintadas cada una de un color diferente, bastante rubor y sombra de ojos, y un tono chillón de labios rojos, algo de lo cual estaba en sus dientes. Tenía tres moñas sujetas a cada oreja y varias cintas atadas alrededor de su cola. Louis sabía que estaba demasiado enamorado cuando todo lo que quería era besar a Harry y llamarlo lindo. Trajo a su chico adentro, Doris en su cadera mientras Harry cargaba a Ernest, y se sentaron a tomar té y bocadillos, charlando cómodamente sobre todo y nada. Cuando era hora para irse, y Harry estaba en el baño limpiándose el maquillaje, su madre había aparecido detrás de él con una sonrisa.

—Es de esos que hay que conservar, Lou. De por vida. No lo dejes escapar —murmuró ella, dándole un abrazo—. Avísame cuando pueda comenzar a planear la boda, por favor. Soy bastante partidaria de las bodas de otoño, ¿verdad, cariño? —Y eso fue todo, incluso su madre parecía sentir que Harry era un esposo.

Así que Louis estuvo de acuerdo, le dio un beso y murmuró: —El 28 de septiembre fue el día en que lo conocí.

* * *

Louis decidió preguntar ese mismo día, en realidad, pero la jodida y romántica mierda en él quería hacerlo especial. Lo planeó en el transcurso de dos meses, compró un hermoso anillo de una pintoresca tienda que era de oro con un diamante real y dos pequeñas orejas de gato. Sabía que era absolutamente perfecto, incluso si no era el más llamativo o el más caro. Había ido por ese camino antes, y había no terminó bien.

Solicitó la ayuda de todos sus amigos—Niall, Liam, Nick, Gracie y Rose de la tienda de mascotas, Ed, Josh, todos los que se le ocurrieron. Llamó a todos a su departamento, rogándoles a las dos damas con las que Harry trabajaba que prepararan algo de comida con todos los ingredientes que había metido en la nevera y la despensa. Louis consiguió que el resto del Equipo Compromiso comenzara a decorar, mover muebles, colocar serpentinas, lindas lámparas de bolas y luces de hadas. Louis era un jodido desastre y estaba nervioso, comprobando que tenía su anillo y mirando el reloj.

Le había dicho a Harry que era una tardía fiesta de “¡Yupi! ¡Tienes un trabajo!” con todos sus amigos. El chico gatito estaba de compras en este momento, comprando más artículos para la fiesta, y Louis miró el reloj obsesivamente, sintiéndose a segundos del desmayo, sinceramente. Su móvil de repente se iluminó con un mensaje de texto:

 **Baby Cakes <3:** _volviendo a casa!!!! ^. ^ tengo patatas fritas y champán barato_

Louis _tragó_ saliva. De repente, Niall y Liam estaban allí, tirando de él hacia el pasillo para tener privacidad.

—No te desmorones, Tommo —canturreó Niall alegremente—. Es simple, sabes que va a decir que sí. Él ya piensa que ustedes dos están casados, por el amor de dios. Está tan ido por ti que me hace sentir físicamente enfermo cuando ustedes dos están juntos por más de cinco minutos. De la mejor manera, ustedes dos son jodidamente asquerosos —Liam miró al chico irlandés y sacudió la cabeza, resoplando, y Louis los miró con algo muy parecido al pánico en los ojos.

—Estarás bien —le aseguró Liam, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Tienes esto, Lou, no seas estúpido. Ni tiene razón; ese chico está locamente enamorado de ti. Ustedes se tatuaron la letra del otro, tienen como cinco tatuajes complementarios ahora. Incluso piensas que su tonta mariposa es linda. Ustedes dos pertenecen juntos, confía en mí. ¿Por qué estás tan asustado?

—Porque... —Louis casi pasa una mano por su cabello frenéticamente antes de detenerse; había pasado veinte minutos en ese estúpido tupé ondulado, _no_ lo iba a arruinar—. ¿Lo amo tanto? Le daría cualquier cosa en este mundo. Moriría por Harry. Entonces, ¿qué pasa si lo arruino todo? Estaría mejor muerto que no tenerlo.

Niall y Liam intercambiaron una mirada cargada, y simultáneamente abofetearon las mejillas de Louis, suave pero firmemente. Louis resopló y apartó los brazos, sonrojándose.

—¿Se quedó contigo incluso después de que accidentalmente pisaste su cola? —Niall le disparó.

—Bueno, sí, pero ¿qué tiene eso que...? —Louis intentó responder.

—¿Se quedó aunque gritaste y le arrojaste una araña? —Liam preguntó a continuación.

—Sí, eso _no_ fue totalmente culpa mía…

—¿Se quedó cuando comiste esa horrible comida mexicana y tuviste pedos mortales durante dos jodidos días? —Liam vino de nuevo. Louis se sonrojó.

—Sí, lo hizo, fue muy comprensivo, siguió trayendo antiácidos y frotándome la barriga —se quejó Louis.

—¿Y se quedó después de que le cocinaras panqueques? —Niall tarareó, repentinamente serio.

—¡Por supuesto! Dijo que estaban deliciosos —Louis resopló. Liam lo miró con lástima.

—Se veían como la carne de mi perro en esa foto de Instagram —resopló, y Louis se indignó—. Pero, en serio, ¿se los comió? ¿Sin quejas?

—No, me rogó que le hiciera el desayuno cada vez que quisiera —se quejó Louis, un pavo real enojado y descontento ante la insinuación, más como una acusación flagrante, de que sus panqueques eran cualquier cosa menos estelares.

—Amor verdadero —anunciaron Liam y Niall, sonriendo.

—De verdad. Consérvalo. Pon un maldito anillo en su dedo —añadió Niall significativamente—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparse, excepto qué colores querrá para la boda. Créeme.

Louis estaba preparado para pasar el resto de su vida luchando contra ellos por el hecho de que sus panqueques estaban bien, muchas gracias, pero de repente Harry entró por la puerta, con los brazos llenos de bolsos y una sonrisa a toda potencia. Su corazón saltó, y le recordó sus prioridades. Ese era con quien realmente quería pasar el resto de su vida.

—Bebé —lo saludó Louis, tomando algunas bolsas y caminando con Harry a la cocina. Harry estaba radiante, gritando saludos por la habitación y luciendo tan encantador que Louis pensó que podría colapsar—. Te ves impresionante, como siempre —murmuró, tirando de Harry en un abrazo y dándole un beso lento. Harry se derritió en su abrazo, ronroneando suavemente y frotando sus mejillas. Louis temía que pudiera estallar en lágrimas cuando Harry se acurrucó en su cuello.

—¡Todos están aquí! Algo huele bien —se rió su gatito, y Louis lo dejó ir a regañadientes. Dejaría que su chico se mezclara, intercambiara saludos y una conversación informal mientras él se dirigiría sigilosamente al refrigerador y comenzaría a sacar el pequeño pastelito especial que había comprado apara hoy. Era esponjoso, con un lindo abejorro hecho de azúcar y una flor glaseada, pequeñas palabras en el fondo: _¿bee mine forever **[2]**?_ Louis sonrió con sólo mirarlo, colocándolo cuidadosamente en el mostrador y pegando el anillo justo en el medio. Se arrastró alrededor del mostrador y se paró en la sala frente a él, ocultándolo a la vista—. ¡Hazza! ¿Puedes venir aquí un segundo? —Louis preguntó tan fresco como pudo, con la sangre latiendo por sus venas.

—¡Por supuesto! —Harry se excusó de su conversación y se acercó. Parecía contento, rodeado de sus amigos, radiante con un suéter rosa suave cubierto de pelo de gato, jeans con las rodillas rasgadas, descalzo, el cabello en un moño desordenado que comenzaba a caerse. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el aire fresco de febrero afuera, y sus labios estaban agrietados y rojos. Louis nunca lo había visto más hermoso—. ¿Qué pasa?

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos. Louis extendió la mano detrás de su espalda, ahuyentando a Boo, sacando el muffin y poniéndose de rodillas. —Harry Edward Styles... ¿me harás el honor de...? —Louis se interrumpió en estado de shock, ofreciendo el pastelito a su novio. El anillo no estaba. El anillo _no estaba_ y el glaseado estaba embarrado—. _¡Maldita mierda!_ —Louis gimió, volviendo a caer en el mostrador cuando unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Harry jadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras sus manos volaban para cubrir su boca.

—Tú... Así no era como se suponía que debía ir —Louis gimió, absolutamente devastado—. Tú gato... ¡tú estúpido gato se _comió_ nuestro anillo de compromiso! —él fulminó a Boo, que estaba sentado en el sillón y se limpiaba los bigotes—. ¡Tú anillo está en el estómago de nuestro gato tonto! ¡Se _comió nuestro anillo de compromiso_! Que me jodan. Lo siento mucho —Louis sollozó miserablemente, limpiándose la cara y encogiéndose protectoramente—. Todo está arruinado. No merezco casarme contigo.

—¡LOUIS! ¿Es esto... estás proponiendo matrimonio? ¿Casarse con Harry? ¿Tú... quieres casarte? —chilló Harry—. ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Un millón de veces sí! —él aulló, dejándose caer y abrazando a Louis. Louis enterró su rostro en su hombro, olisqueando su aroma familiar en silencio y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Harry con fuerza.

—Por supuesto, tonto. Eres mi para siempre, Harry. O te hago un Tomlinson o me rindo —Louis se rió, aguado pero genuino. Harry se quejó, besando sus mejillas húmedas antes de ponerlo en un adecuado y reconfortante agarre. Se sentía como volver a casa, después de unas largas vacaciones. Cansado, feliz, pero sin sentirse del todo bien hasta que pasaste la puerta, arrojaste el equipaje descuidadamente, acostado en tu cama. Estar con Harry era así. Nunca quería perder ese sentimiento—. Al final del día, Harry, eres todo lo que quiero. Todo lo que necesito. Sólo tú, yo... Y ese jodido gato del demonio —Harry rió impotente contra su pecho, comenzando a llorar también.

—Harry ama a Louis, mucho, mucho. Casémonos, por favor. Quiero ser tuyo, para siempre —murmuró Harry, casi con timidez, mirando a Louis y sonriendo tímidamente—. Entonces. Harry acepta —el gatito arrancó un hilo de su suéter rosa, donde estaba deshilachado, ofreciéndolo y su mano izquierda. Ahogado, Louis ató un pequeño moño en su dedo anular, temblando.

—Eso servirá hasta que Boo cague, ¿verdad? Me encargaré de la caja de arena —se rió Louis, arrastrando a Harry a otro beso mientras la sala estallaba en vítores, gritos y gritos. Se unieron a la fiesta, brillando positivamente. Fue la mejor noche de la vida de Louis, y solo estaba emocionado por la próxima.

* * *

Crecieron mucho como individuos y como pareja en los próximos 8 meses. Hubo peleas, como todas las relaciones, algunas bajas, pero una cantidad significativa de subidas. Se mudaron de su apartamento de una habitación y comenzaron a alquilar para tener una pequeña casa en las afueras de la ciudad, en realidad no muy lejos del jardín infantil donde tuvieron su espantosa aventura. Adoptaron a dos gatos más, Stella y su hermana Rubí, de la calle, dos pequeñas gatitas negras que eran idénticas, salvo por la marca blanca en el pecho de Stella. Louis comenzó a trabajar en su título universitario una vez más, para la enseñanza, siendo ascendido en Grinder a gerente general.

Se casaron el 28 de septiembre, el día que Louis había recogido por primera vez un pequeño gatito llamado Harry un año atrás. La fecha era tan importante para él que se tatuó **28** en sus puñeteros nudillos. No tuvieron una, ni dos, sino tres niñas de las flores, todas risueñas y encantadoras. Ernest jugaba al portador del anillo, jugueteando con su esmoquin, y las gemelas se aseguraban de que los mellizos se mantuvieran alejados de los problemas. Lottie _y_ Fizzy eran las damas de honor de Harry, y Louis reclutó a Niall y Liam como sus padrinos. No era convencional, seguro, pero ¿qué parte de casarse con un gato híbrido lo era?

Jay condujo a Harry por el pasillo de una pequeña iglesia a las afueras de Doncaster, luciendo radiante con un hermoso traje blanco con estampado floral. Louis esperó en el altar, con lágrimas en los ojos y sonriendo como el sol en cuanto vio a su chico. Intercambiaron votos tímidos, hablando de pertenencia y amor, y ese sentimiento nuevamente, como si finalmente hubieran encontrado a sus almas gemelas. Harry y Louis se besaron lenta, casualmente, sellando su vínculo, y Harry era oficialmente un Tomlinson. Habían planeado liberar palomas, pero Harry echó un vistazo a los dos pájaros y comenzó a tratar de cazarlos, por lo que Louis rápidamente hizo que un asistente los guardara. Oopsie.

Tenían un hermoso pastel, muy clásico y elegante, a excepción de las decoraciones de huellas de escarcha en lugar de flores. Louis le había frotado el glaseado juguetonamente en la nariz, Harry dibujaba bigotes con una risita, mientras decidía aplastar la cara de su nuevo esposo directamente en el resto de la pieza. Harry gritó por su traje y Louis se disculpó mientras limpiaba las cejas de Harry, sonrojándose.

Bailaron por primera vez con una canción que Ed, el amigo de Harry, había escrito, _Give Me Love_ , antes de que alguien pusiera juguetonamente a _Smelly Cat_ , lo cual fue divertido hasta que Harry se puso a gritar al respecto: “¡Los perros son mucho más pegajosos y babosos! ¡Los gatos se limpian todo el día! ¡No apestan! ¡ _Ustedes_ apestan!”, y Louis la hizo cambiar apresuradamente a algo menos inflamatorio, escondiendo su risa sabiamente mientras su nuevo esposo hacía un puchero a su lado. Su luna de miel fue en Ibiza, en una casa de playa privada en la que Louis había derrochado la mitad de sus ahorros para alquilar. Sin embargo, pensó que ver a Harry flotar desnudo con estrellas de mar en sus pezones definitivamente valía la pena hasta el último centavo. A decir verdad, no importaba si ni siquiera hubieran salido de su nueva casa para su luna de miel.

Louis Tomlinson finalmente encontró su hogar... en Harry.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[1]** **Pussy:** cobarde, gatito y, por supuesto, coño.
> 
> [2] **Bee** es “abeja” pero su pronunciación se asemeja a **be** (ser o estar) por lo que sería: _¿sé mío para siempre?,_ pero se perdería el juego de palabras en español, entonces se queda.


End file.
